Bittersweet Love
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: "He is my child?". Hazel clashed with crimson. "Yes." She meekly answered. "How?"
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet Love**

Hello! Nice to see you guys again in another story! Wow its been so long since I wrote one, Thank you for staying with me all this time!

I would like to inform you that this story kind of have a little bit of mature and crime content in it, though I'm sure you guys can already read it in the description, and I hope the readers would be wise to act on the information.

Oh, and this would be the first time I write something with mature content in it lol so.. please kindly tell me if there is something off about it. Please, enjoy! :D btw, the 'real' mature content would be at the end of the story so.. yeah, you know.

I apologize if I make some readers uncomfortable though, I would like to add a proper warning :)

Andd, that's all I guess.

**WARNING : EXPLICIT CONTENT. THERE ARE RAPE, SEXUAL HARASSMENT, AND CRIME HERE. THERE MAY BE SOME READERS WHO ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS. **

**Please kindly skip the first chapter if you don't like something like this. **

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

The rain pours down heavily outside, the pitter patter sound hit the glass window hard, which being covered by a thick and fancy looking curtains, but obviously, that didn't seem to cease the movement of a well-built man on the bed, with an unconscious woman sprawled under him.

Not a stitch were seen on both of the party, neither the man, or the woman, and of course, that too didn't seem to bother the man who focused on his so called work right now.

He keep his movement steady as his palms hold his own weight off the woman.

His own breaths came out short and fast.

In a few seconds, a guttural growl came out from his lips as he grip the sheets hard. His eyes closed for a moment and his face showed nothing but pure bliss.

He cursed as he climaxed, never he felt this good in any of his experience beforehand, and he would be proud to say that he is an expert in this field since every woman would throw themselves on him because of his godly looks.

The man slowly opened his eyes, showing a pair of stunning, rare, crimson colored eyes. A smirk full of satisfaction made its way towards his lips as he carefully collapsed beside the woman who still out of the world.

He let out a sigh and stay for a minute on the bed, playing with the silk like hair of the woman, before finally he stood up, walking towards the shower.

Usually, after the shower the man would be out of wherever the place he was having the 'business', but this time, he didn't know why either, he has this urge to stay overnight although the woman wasn't even conscious all this time.

Maybe its her captivating beauty, maybe its because the feeling he never had when he was having his way with her, he didn't know. But he choose to go with his feeling and slept throughout the night right beside the woman, hugging her with his well defined arms.

* * *

A woman with waist long, wavy brunette hair stretched her body as she opened her eyes, her arm quickly shoot in front of her eyes since the sunlight manage to penetrate through the gap of the curtains and hit her eyes directly.

She yawned and blink a few times before noticing that it feels kind of cold in the room.

She blinked again before finally her hazel eyes taking in her surrounding and it dawned to her that she doesn't know where she is and how she come to this place.

"Why does it feel so cold?" She muttered to herself, intending to step down from the bed.

Wait. A bed?

Her already large eyes widen spectacularly as she notice that her clothes strewn everywhere in the room and she is stark naked.

Her jaw drop as she tried to swallow her scream when she saw a splotch of dried blood on the white sheets, in junction with realization dawned to her that she is in an unknown hotel room.

Moreover, she can start to feel a pulsating pain right in her womanhood, which only indicate one thing, since she is clearly a virgin all this time.

Oh. My. Goodness. What have she done? And with whom?!

* * *

Thank you for reading! What do you think? :D

Oh, on additional note,** I DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS KIND OF THING, ITS DOWNRIGHT CRIMINAL AND NO ONE SHOULD EXPERIENCE THIS.** **This is purely fictional.**

Much love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet Love**

I'm thinking of updating every Tuesday and Friday :D

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 2 : All in the Past**

A boy around 6 years old can be seen running around the playground.

His raven hair looks messy as the wind is blowing quite hard at the moment.

"Hiro! Hiroyuki!"

The boy perk up at the calling of his name by a very familiar voice. He quickly turned around and run the other way where a beautiful woman who wear an office suit standing while looking around with worried looking face.

"Mother!" The boy shouted, glomping on the said woman. He grinned widely showing his little teeth, his striking crimson eyes sparkles with happiness.

The woman can't help but smile seeing her jolly son. She ruffled his hair and give him a loving kiss on the cheek which resulted on the boy pouting, rubbing the said cheek hard.

"Mom! I'm already 6 years old! Don't treat me like a 3!" He protested, crossing his small arms.

His mom smiled dazzlingly at that. She give another ruffle to his raven head before saying, "You'll always be my baby boy, Hiro, no matter what."

"You always said that, mommy. I really don't want that."

His mom chuckled. "Alright big boy. Now let's go home before it gets dark, shall we?" She said, extending her hand.

The boy mutely followed his mother lead while holding her hand, a slight tint of blush can be seen on both of his cheeks.

* * *

"Mikan!"

As soon as the woman opened the door to her apartment, a flash of pink and blue hair appeared in her sight before two grown women glomp on her, making her nearly fall with her son.

The woman blink in surprise, then glowered towards the identical looking women. "That's dangerous, Anna, Nonoko!" She said in reprimanding tone.

The pink haired woman chuckled. "Oh, Mikan used her mommy tone!"

"We'll be punished, oh no, what should we do, Anna?" The blue haired woman chimed in, snickering in the end.

The other woman with her son – Mikan – sigh as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The twins has been her friends since 4 years ago, they meet in a voluntary activities and kind of click off immediately, since then they always hang out regularly and Mikan have to admit that they helped a lot in taking care of Hiroyuki, especially with her condition being a single parent.

"Aunt Anna, Aunt Nonoko!" Hiro greeted the two with excitement clear in both of his eyes. He loves his so called aunts, they always make his mother less tense and he can play more with them in the apartment.

"Hello there, little guy. How are you?" Anna greeted back the boy, smiling softly seeing the handsome boy. She always wondered how Mikan could get such a gorgeous boy like Hiro. She is sure that in the future by owning that look, Hiro would be a heart breaker.

"I feel great, auntie, thank you! Let's continue last week's game!" He answered, grinning widely.

Nonoko chuckled. "You can't play before finishing all your homework and chores, Hiro, and you must ask your mother first."

Mikan hide her smile as Hiro pouted cutely.

She loves how her friends don't spoiled her son, because she want her son to be independent and mature. Don't be wrong, she allow him to play, act like a child of his age, even spoiled him in several moments, but she still strict when it came to his responsibility.

"Aunt Nonoko is right, dear." Mikan said, patting Hiro's head gently. "Now run along, take a shower and you'll need to finish your homework first before we have dinner."

Hiro still pouted, but he knows that he must do his responsibility, with that he nodded obediently and run to his bedroom to take change of clothes before going into the bathroom.

Now that her son is busy, time to take the matter of the twins into her hand.

"Why do you guys visit in the afternoon like this?" Mikan paused for a moment before shaking her head. "No, more like _why_ did you guys visit on weekdays? I told you I'm busy on weekdays."

Anna laughed lightly as she draped her arms around Mikan's shoulder. "Don't be tense like that, _mother_. You need to chill for a bit."

Nonoko, on the other hand, has a worried look on her face. "You don't look good, Mikan. You need to take a rest. Let us take Hiro for a while."

It's been like a tradition for Nonoko and Anna to take Hiro off Mikan's hand for one or two days so she can rest up since 2 years ago.

The thing that trigger the tradition was because two years ago, after years of working hard and taking care a child alone, Mikan finally collapsed and ended being hospitalized for a week straight. And guess what, the doctor diagnosed her of overworking and malnutrition, including stress.

Mikan slumped herself on the nearby sofa, with Anna and Nonoko following respectively. "I'm okay, it's just work is overwhelming this week, we are going to have a new deal next month with an enormous company."

Nonoko frowned. "That's all the more reason to have a rest, Mikan."

"You know, you really scared us two years ago. Don't do that to us again, please?" Anna suddenly become serious, her eyes pleading.

This is why Mikan always so grateful having the twins as her friends, they care a lot about her, and always be on her side no matter what happen, although they tend to annoy her to no end.

Mikan sigh. "No, I already promise you guys that I won't overworked myself anymore. Now, what's the real reason you guys drop by?"

Anna and Nonoko glance at each other before finally decided to let the matter go. Mikan is as stubborn as a mule, if she already decided on something it won't change no matter what.

"Well, actually we got four tickets for a short trip to Osaka. Do you want to go with Hiro?" Anna asked, smiling.

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "Where did you get the tickets?"

Nonoko shrugged. "Lucky I guess. Anna and I kind of win some online competition which landed us some tickets."

"And I should believe you?" Mikan let out another sigh.

Anna feigned a hurt look. "Of course! Why won't you believe that we are lucky enough to get tickets?!"

"Anna, just tell me the truth." Mikan crossed her arms.

Anna pouted.

Nonoko chuckled. "Just tell her, Anna. We definitely can't fool Mikan."

"You ruin our fun, Mikan." Anna complained.

"Well?" Mikan responded, urging the pink haired woman to go on with the truth.

"So, we have this old friend of mine who is hosting a party in Osaka. He ask us to bring some friends, since he is the one who pay all the accommodation, we thought why not?"

"Your friend is filthy rich." Mikan commented, stood up and pouring herself some drink from the nearby kitchen counter.

Anna nodded. "Well, he has been like that since we were in school days. I think he is the only child."

"When?"

"Next week on the weekend. You can take a day off on Friday and we'll be back on Sunday afternoon." Nonoko answered, her eyes glimmering with excitement. "Please?"

Mikan slightly frowned, thinking. "Are you sure it is okay for us to tag along? Moreover, I have Hiro. Parties like that isn't a place for children."

"I already confirmed with his side before inviting you, and don't worry, a lot of our friends already become parents too, and they will bring their children. Thus, our old friend said that there would be a playground for children including nannies to watch them."

She did want a short escape before the big deal take place. She is sure as hell that she can't take any day off, or maybe will pull some overnight in the company nearing the dealing date. If she wanted any vacation, these weeks are the best choice.

"Well, I guess I can arrange that." Mikan said, finally giving in to the twins' persuasion.

The twins cheered at the same time as they hug Mikan in their usual, bone-crushing hug.

Nonoko grinned. "You need to tell Hiro as soon as you can!"

"Now we need to go, I'll arrange everything so you'll only need to be ready at 8 o'clock in the morning next Friday, okay?" Anna said, matching her twin's grin.

Mikan stood up too, and give the twins a brief hug. "Thank you so much, you guys always be my life saver."

Nonoko laughed. "You are most welcome, Mikan!"

"Bye Mikan! Come on Nonoko, we'll be late for our appointment." Anna rushed her twins as she tug her towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Mikan!" with that, the twins vanished behind the door.

Mikan sigh and start to walk towards the kitchen, she need to prepare a dinner, and fast, since the twins already take up one and a half hour of her prep.

While pulling out a pan and opening the fridge, she decided to make it simple tonight.

She take out several eggs from the carton and mix them with milk in a bowl, before frying them on the pan. After that, she cut some chicken fillet to smaller pieces, mixed them up with some pepper, salt, and yakiniku sauce, before putting in some onion which she has cut up into long slices.

Then, she put all the chicken inside a frying pan and turn on the stove.

While waiting for the food to be cooked, she pull out a carton of orange juice and prepare two glasses on the table.

"It smells nice, mother." Hiro suddenly appeared, popping his head inside the kitchen.

A smile immediately made its way towards Mikan lips. She loves her child so much. "Have you done all of your homework?"

Hiro shook his head before stepping into the kitchen and take a seat on one of the chairs. "The math is quite hard, I need your help mom."

Mikan nodded, pouring some orange juice to the glasses and stir the chicken slices while pouring in the cut up onions. "I'll help you after we're done with the dinner."

"Where is aunt Anna and aunt Nonoko, mother? They usually have dinner with us." Hiro ask, sweeping his eyes around the apartment.

"They have other things to do, so they can't stay too long." Mikan gently answered. She put the newly cooked fluffy egg on a plate and put it on the table, before turning off the stove. "Say, Hiro, what do you think of going to Osaka?"

Hiro, who is busy filling his bowl with some rice, look up in surprise. "A trip?"

Mikan chuckled seeing Hiro's reaction. "Yes. A short trip to Osaka for 3 days."

Hiro nodded happily. "I want to mom! It's been long since our last vacation."

Mikan take a seat beside him as she put the plate full of yakiniku chicken slices on the table. "I'm sorry that we didn't go anywhere last year, Hiro."

Hiro shook his head. "No mommy its okay, I understand that we need to save some money for my school."

Mikan smiled softly and pat Hiro's head. Thank goodness that her child is very understanding of their condition and all. He is a smart one for sure. "Thank you."

Hiro blushed. "Don't be mom. I already told you that it's my job to support you."

Mikan chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Alright big boy, now let's eat before the food gets cold. After that I'll help you with your homework."

* * *

Thank you for all the reviewers!

**Layliaman98 : **Hii, delightful to see you again too! Its been long :D Thank you so much! Feels instantly energized seeing one of my favorite reviewer here XD

**ClaraWings : **Whoa, thank you so much for your sweet review! Appreciate it so much!

**XxRubyxX : **You too! Stay awesome! Thank you for the heart warming review!

**Zoey : **Thank you so much! :D

**GAKUENALICELOVER : **Thank you so much for your support! It really boost up my confidence! XD

**YEEEEEET : **Hi, thank you so much for reviewing!

**lemonfan : **Lol, thank you for your review!

**NATSUMIKAN : **I'm fangirling over you too :D thank you for the review!

**Guest : **Thank you for your reminder :) I'll keep it in mind. I already put a proper warning in the chapter, I hope you are not mistaken that the mature content I have been meaning is at the end of the story, not the first chapter :) thank you for dropping a constructing review!

What do you think on the second chapter? Please kindly leave your thoughts! Thank you!

Much Love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Invitation much?**

"I'll pick you up at 4 as usual okay? Don't go anywhere, stay inside the school." Mikan told her son as she straighten up his uniform.

"Don't talk to strangers and keep myself safe." Hiro continued, nodding. "I remember mom, you don't need to remind me every time." He continued, pouting.

Mikan smiled. "Just in case you forgot." She drop a short kiss on his head before ushering him to go inside.

"Bye mom!" Hiro waved, running inside the school gate enthusiastically.

Luckily, Mikan's office is only 15 minutes walk from Hiro's school. She has worked in the company for 5 years straight now, and she can say that she is quite fortunate to receive twice raise in her devotion.

Right now her position is a General Manager, and she must say that the salary she received support her's and her son's life perfectly.

"Good morning Manager Yukihara!" A bubbly voice greeted from behind the receptionist as Mikan step into the building.

"Good morning to you too, Ichigo. It's a nice day today." Mikan greeted back the receptionist with a big smile blooming on her lips.

"Yes! And you look fresh, manager!" Ichigo said, energetically.

Mikan chuckled and waved to the receptionist, while walking towards the elevator. "I'm going. See you later, Ichigo."

Ichigo – the receptionist – bowed a bit and waved back at Mikan.

Right at the 5th floor, Mikan step down, greeting some of her co-workers on her way to her room. She walk through a short hallway, before turning right and opening a glass door.

A neat looking woman with short, dark brown hair stood up and bowed with a smile on her lips. "Good morning, Manager."

"Hello Akane, good morning." Mikan replied to her secretary, nodding her head.

"Ma'am, Director Imai called a few minutes ago, asking for you to go to her room as soon as possible." The secretary said.

Mikan nodded again and glance at the clock. 7.55 AM. No, she isn't late, Hotaru sure like to be early. "Thank you Akane, I'll go after put my things inside and arrange a few important documents."

Mikan quickly step inside her room and put her bag away while turning on her computer. She take a stack of documents and flip through them until she can find what she need and put them inside a folder.

"I need to take this to Hotaru." Mikan mumbled to herself as she open a cupboard on her right and take out another folder. "This one too." She continued to talk to herself while zooming throughout the room searching for the files needed.

She take a look at her computer, seeing that it already in, she immediately open her browser, click on some files and sent them on her email. After that, she pick all the folders she has prepared beforehand and walk out from her room.

"Akane." Mikan called on her secretary. "I already sent some email to you, please forward them to Soylent and Frobozz company. I'll be off to the meeting."

Akane nodded. "Yes., ma'am."

Mikan walk towards the elevator while checking again her documents, making sure that all the documents she bring are the right one. Hotaru is a perfectionist and Mikan clearly doesn't want to annoy her early in the morning.

She pressed for 7th floor and waited for the elevator to go up and get off on the floor.

"Good morning, Manager Yukihara. Director Imai already waited for you in the meeting room." Mei, Hotaru's secretary, greeted while bowing.

"Thank you, Mei."

She power walked towards the meeting room and opened the door.

"Good morning, Director. I apologized that I'm taking quite long to get here. There are several things that need to be done right away." Mikan addressing the director and bowed.

Hotaru Imai is the owner and the director of a technology company called Imai Tech, which Mikan has been working for the past 5 years. She is a genius, which is obvious, since it was the reason why she has such a big and distinguished company.

She is also an epitome of beauty, with short, silky black hair, porcelain skin, and hypnotizing amethyst eye. No one would deny that, although not many men dare to approach her since she always has deadly aura, hence the reason the workers in her company called her the 'ice queen'.

She has been Mikan's biggest supporter in all her working life. She helped a lot in getting Mikan to the General Manager position right now, although if you ask she definitely won't admit it.

Aside from Anna and Nonoko, Hotaru also played a big role too in making Mikan's life easier, especially in financing part. All the things that she have, apartment, proper school for Hiro, and reasonable saving and investment for the future are all courtesy of Hotaru who taught her how to manage her money wisely.

She doesn't know how to pay her back, but she determined to do it as soon as possible.

"Accepted." A cold voice ring throughout the empty room, acknowledging the General Manager. "You can take a seat now, Mikan."

Mikan smiled and straightened herself. Hotaru rarely shows her expression, but 5 years working closely with her made Mikan know what she actually mean behind all the cold and harsh exterior of hers.

"Here are all the reports for the last quarter. Our sales spiking up magnificently since the last launching. R&D department also already has several proposal that they wanted to ask for approval." Mikan started to explain in systematic way.

"Your opinion?" Hotaru ask, flipping through the proposal. Her eyes analyzing all the numbers and graphs in magnificent speed.

"The first and second product is amazing if I must say, but the rest," Mikan paused for a moment, contemplating the best words she should use. "Would be better if they add some needed improvements."

"I see. I have plan for this, I'll have meeting with the R&D department as soon as possible." Hotaru responded briefly, putting aside the proposals and check the reports for a second before putting them away too. "Now this," Hotaru slide two tickets. "I need you to go to the party as a representative of our company."

Mikan blinked. She can never get used to Hotaru's speedy way of thinking. It always and will surprised her. But, on the other hand, whats up with people suddenly offering tickets nowadays?

"I'm sorry?" Mikan blurted out automatically.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Baka. You didn't hear what I said?"

"No, no." Mikan immediately responded. "I mean, yes. Of course I will go."

"Good. It's for next Friday. You'll go to Osaka."

Huh? Is she being serious right now?

"Is it a party by your friend, Director?" Mikan carefully ask, her eyes searching for answer.

Hotaru sigh. "I already told you to drop the formalities when its just the two of us. How many times I must say it for it to be understood by your pea brain?"

Mikan hold back her smile. "Of course, Hotaru. I apologized."

Hotaru still looked annoyed, but she choose to focus on the topic on hand. "Yes, it is. How did you know?"

Mikan fidgeted a bit. "Actually I don't know how to say this, but last night, two of my friends came and invited me and Hiro to the same party."

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "What's their name?"

"Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara."

"So, you know that crazy twins."

Mikan chuckled lightly as she casually take a cookie from Hotaru's plate. "Care to tell me the details?"

Hotaru press a button under her table, and in a second Mei knocked and step into the room.

"Mei, can you please make us some coffee?"

"The usual, Ma'am?"

Hotaru nodded and ask her to be fast.

Mikan smiled sweetly. "Are you going to tell me the story?"

Hotaru shoot a glare at her but let out another inaudible sigh. "Yes. You need to know after all."

Hotaru isn't a person to tell some personal story to anyone. No, certainly not. Especially since she is an introvert person. But throughout this past 5 years, Mikan has magically earned a place in her heart which Hotaru herself doesn't know why and how.

Maybe because her bubbly and positive attitude, or her always smiling face despite any condition she is in, or maybe because she is really supportive and professional as a friend and as a co-worker, respectively.

Hotaru doesn't know, but Mikan is a good friend for sure.

"So, I have this acquaintance in high school." Hotaru started when she already get her hand on a cup of black coffee without sugar.

"Who is filthy rich and always make a party like this annually." Mikan chimed in, taking her own coffee. "Anna and Nonoko told me."

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "Are you going to cut my story all the time?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "No, no. Sorry. Please continue."

"This acquaintance of mine is a real pain in a butt, but he is an important customer of the company. His father is a big buyer of Imai Tech until now, and thus, I need to keep up appearances."

Mikan pouted. "So that's where I come in? To be a substitute representative of Imai Tech because he is too irritating to talk with?"

Hotaru smiled a dark smile. "Yes. You guess it right, baka. After all, you are indeed a representative of Imai Tech seeing your _position_?"

Well, Mikan can't say that Hotaru Imai is a good boss. Like right now, she plainly abusing her power!

"Yes, Ma'am. I understand. I'll prepare my trip and extend your regards to your precious friend." Mikan answered with resignation.

"That's a good Manager, Mikan." Hotaru replied in satisfaction. "Because I'm generous, I'll prepare your dress and have a make up artist ready by the day of the party."

"Thank you so much, Director." Mikan said humbly.

"That's all. You can take whoever you want to the party, Mikan, and tell the twins to save the tickets for someone else since you already have the ticket."

"Yes, of course."

"Don't do anything stupid. You don't want to taste my wrath for breaking Imai Tech's image, do you?"

"No, Hotaru. I will be on my best behavior."

Hotaru nodded contently. "Off you go then."

"Good morning, Director. Have a good day." With that Mikan bowed once more and see herself out from the meeting room.

Boy, what a handful boss she is!

* * *

**Layliaman98 : **Thank you! Missing you a lot too ;D Lol I guess I want to make someone who have resemblance with Natsume, and Youichi well, yeah he has silver hair so he is definitely out from the choices hahaha thank you so much for dropping such a sweet review! XD

Thank you for reading!

_Aquabluemarine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bittersweet Love**

Looks like so far I still can keep my promise of updating every Tuesday and Friday XD

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Osaka**

Its a good thing that Hiro isn't a fussy one from a start. He is more to a well mannered but mischievous child. Because all the preparation and the trip really drain energies a lot especially with all the dresses and all the things needed for the party.

Mikan was forever grateful for Hotaru since she arranged the important things to be in her hotel at Osaka which make her packing easier because she only need to prepare for Hiro's need.

"Mikan! Right here!" Anna called. "We are going to have a lunch first before taking the shinkansen!"

"Do you need help with that, Mikan?" A tall man with raven hair and gentle cobalt eyes ask, pointing at the bags she carried.

"Yes, thank you so much, Tsubasa nii-san. You helped a lot." Mikan quickly responded, smiling in gratefulness.

The guy – Tsubasa – swiftly grab all the bags and carried it to their destination as if they weighted nothing. "No worries, Mikan. I'm glad to help."

In the end, when Mikan told Anna and Nonoko about the circumstances, the twins choose to bring their cousin – the raven haired guy – with his plus one.

"Is Hiro okay?" Nonoko ask, looking at the gloomy child with concern clear in her eyes.

Mikan hide her smile as Hiro sulkily look away. "Its okay. He is sulking because he can't eat ice cream before eating his lunch."

Nonoko chuckled. "Auntie will buy you a big ice cream if you behave, Hiro."

"But I want it to be before lunch!" Hiro started to whine.

"Hiro." Mikan said in a stern voice. She gave him a look. "Lunch first then dessert."

Hiro look down while pouting, but he drag himself approaching Anna who is ordering the lunch to choose the menu.

A woman with brown hair and striking pink highlight take a seat in front of Mikan, bringing a tray full of food. "Hiro is really cute." She commented, chuckling. Her melting dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

Mikan shook her head. "He usually more behaving than right now. I don't know what the trigger. Anyway, thank you for the food, Misaki nee-chan."

The woman – Misaki – smiled warmly. "You are most welcome. You need to take care of Hiro, I definitely know that taking care a child is not an easy task. I'm glad to be some help."

"You are too kind, nee-chan. Just like Tsubasa nii-chan." Mikan said sheepishly.

"You are too much, Mikan. We are just trying to help." Tsubasa chimed in, walking pass the table, bringing another tray of food.

Mikan beamed at them. "I'm just thankful for you guys."

Tsubasa and Misaki nodded with smile.

"Don't mention it, dear." Misaki replied, patting Mikan's shoulder.

Anna came and take a seat beside Mikan, bringing a bento box. "Is this your order Mikan?"

Mikan nodded. "Yes, thank you very much. Ah I just remembered, I have all the things you guys needed too from the convenience store, so you guys won't have to go shopping again."

Anna hug Mikan none too gently. "You are the best, mommy Mikan!"

Nonoko chuckled. "Yeah, I can't agree more with that."

Tsubasa and Misaki look at each other before burst out into laughter.

"We must admit that you have a really strong vibe of a mother, Mikan." Tsubasa commented, grinning mischievously.

Mikan blushed beet red, trying to concentrate on her food. "Whatever you guys. I am clearly a mother with a child. What do you expect?"

Anna giggled. "Nothing. I just love you so much!"

* * *

They arrived at the designated hotel at 6.30 PM by taxi.

Everybody went into the hotel with quite worn out state since the luggage they bring are not few.

"Guys, I'll go to the hotel room first. Hiro is sleepy." Mikan said after she check in.

"Let me call the bellboy to help your luggage Mikan." Nonoko quickly replied, and say something to the receptionist.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you."

"To what room number, Ma'am?" ask the bellboy, approaching Mikan with a smile on his face.

"821. Thank you," answered Mikan, as she press the elevator before stepping in.

She moves fast as soon as the elevator arrived on the 8th floor, she tap her card on her room and turn on all the lights needed.

"Are you hungry sweety? We haven't eat dinner after all."

Hiro rub his eyes. "I'm sleepy mommy." Hiro answered, yawning.

Mikan smiled. Her son is the cutest. "How about having a light snack before bed?"

Hiro nodded sleepily. "Yes mommy."

"Okay, now go wash your hands and face. I'll prepare the snacks."

The bellboy appeared not long after Hiro went into the bathroom. He swiftly bring in all Mikan's luggage, and after Mikan gave him some tip, the bellboy went away.

Mikan deftly open all her luggage, pull out some pajamas for her and Hiro, also some toiletries. Subsequently, she called room service, asking for light meal and some cut up fruits.

"I have some wrapped sandwich, Hiro. Would you like some?" Mikan offered the sleepy child who has done with his nightly routine and is changing into his pajamas.

Hiro yawned again. "Of course mother. I would like some."

The hotel's service is really good, seeing it only took like 15 minutes for the food that Mikan ask to arrive at her room.

Hiro finished his small sandwich and eat a few of chopped fruits before back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Mikan flop herself on the sofa near the ceiling to floor window which show her magnificent night view of the city. Everything seems so serene and that bring a smile to her lips.

Mikan let out a sigh and grab some fruit from the plate. She can feel a headache coming. Looks like she really need some holiday. She definitely is going to take some day off after the deal with the important companies are done.

"I'm done with everything mommy. Can I sleep now?"

Mikan stand up and turn off some of the light. "Of course, baby. Sleep tight."

Hiro climb on the bed while Mikan tuck him in, with a kiss on his forehead he quickly drift off to the dream land.

Now that she has sometime for herself, she immediately draw a hot bath for herself. She might as well make this a real short holiday for her although Hotaru gave her some task.

Taking her time, she stripped off all her clothes and put her feet first inside the tub before descending fully inside the steaming water.

She can't hold back her content sigh as she could literally feel the hot water kneading her tense muscles perfectly.

Mikan close her eyes for a moment, enjoying her 'me time' while drifting off several times. After the water become warm, she get out from the tub and started to take a real shower in the shower stall next to the tub.

As she was taking the shower, unconsciously she is peering down on her body, trailing down stretch marks that were made when she was pregnant with Hiro.

She used to stressed out about how much her body change after having a child, especially since she have him at such a young age. Her mind can't take it back then.

But now, after all the years, she learn to appreciate her body again by taking care of it more. Working out, doing skincare and much more.

Maybe she would never have the same body as before she was having a child, but Hiro is worth all the scar she has on her body.

She still remember the first time she realized she was pregnant.

* * *

_Oh. My. Gosh. What have I done? Mikan thought in panic._

_She remember she was going home from her night shift at the restaurant, but after that everything become hazy and she can't remember what made her land in here the first time._

_She shook her head. That can wait. Right now the most important thing is whether I really done it last night or not._

_She bit her lip and glance on the red splotch. _

_She wanted to fool herself so bad. She wanted to think that it isn't her virgin blood._

_But no, she is smart enough to know that she had intercourse last night that break her cherry for sure._

_And although she can't remember, she is sure as hell she had it rough last night, judging from the constant pulse of pain from her neither region._

_Mikan take a deep, slow breath to calm herself. No, she can't cry right now. She need to collect herself and found a solution to this. Moreover, she never had sex before, therefore she never take any pills. _

_She hope the man was gentle enough to let out his seed outside of her womanhood, but who she was to judge? _

_She take a deep breath once more before finally stand up and try to walk to the bathroom without falling to wash whatever left of the last night memories._

_Thank goodness that her bag was still there with everything inside it, and she is forever thankful that she always bring another spare of clothes beside the change of clothes and her working clothes. Just in case she is wet or something, because her clothes clearly can't be any use anymore seeing the shredded state they are in, even her underwear._

_She pack all the things in a jiffy and walk out from the hotel room, going straight to the nearby convenience store._

_After bracing herself up, she manage to buy a box of test pack with a straight face which is a hard thing, especially since she never do these kind of thing. Thank goodness that the cashier didn't even bat an eyelashes seeing what she bought._

_Of course, stupid. It's normal nowadays. Her mind said._

_Mikan let out a sigh as she went to her apartment. Its a good thing that her parents live in another continent, or she would get an earful for this. No, maybe they will kick her out from the house or something worse._

_Mikan put down her back and put the test pack behind the counter._

_She doesn't really want to know. She would check later, she thought to herself._

* * *

_Its been four months since her first intercourse and two weeks since she started to throw up every morning. _

_Her co-workers at the restaurant started to worry about her, one of her working friend said to check on the doctor, but she knew, she knew what happened to her body and she just didn't want to admit it._

_After another week full of morning sickness, she finally gave up and take the test._

_Guess what, she is pregnant! Duh of course._

_With heavy heart, she made a promise of consultation with an OB-GYN next week._

_The day of her consultation went fast, and the doctor said that she already four months in. She tried to smile and thanked the doctor, and keep her expression straight. But that didn't last long, for the first time in four months since the accident happened, she break down badly._

_She cried all night long, and the day after that. Calling in sick to her working place._

_She didn't want the child, especially since all of these things happening without her concern. But she didn't have the heart to aborted the baby since he or she has her blood running through it. _

_A week after that, after all the mental break down, she finally make a peace to herself and the baby. She decided to keep him or her, and work more to earn for any needs for the baby in the future. She will be strong and she will do that._

* * *

In the end, she never found who is the father of the child she has, and she never intended to search for him until now.

It doesn't matter.

Hiro is hers and hers alone. He is her son and nothing can change that.

Mikan let out another sigh as she turn of the shower and dried herself. Subsequently, she put on her pajamas and pick the hairdryer, watching her reflection on the mirror while drying her hair.

Sadly though, there is only one feature of hers that Hiro inherited, his mouth. Other features? It his father's.

Mikan wondered, if her son is an exact replica of his father, can she recognize him when she met him?

* * *

**layliaman98 : **Hahaha you read my mind! I thought of it too before I choose to make her Mikan's boss lol. Thank you so much for your amazing review ! :DD

**hptwificlover97 : **Thank you so much for your sweet review, really boost my confidence!

**Guest (Yui) : **Hi there! Thank you for dropping a review :D Answered! What do you think? :)

What do you think? Please tell me if I did something wrong with the pregnant things, test pack and all! lol

Thank you!

_Aquabluemarine_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bittersweet Love**

I'm sorry for the late update! I can't get hold of my laptop thus the reason of last Friday I didn't update.

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Party (I)**

Knock, knock.

Mikan quickly jump up from the sofa where she is busy watching the TV on mute since Hiro haven't woke up yet and went for the door.

She open the door to a slightly shorter woman than her with a slim stature. Her permed green hair looks striking in the morning as her green eyes staring back right at Mikan with a sassy smile decorated her thick, red lips.

"I'm Sumire Shouda. Nice to meet you. You are Imai's friend right?" She immediately introduce herself.

Mikan doesn't know why, but she definitely have this smug aura around her. Well, that can be taken care later.

"Yes?" Mikan answered, not making any move to let her in.

Sumire arch her eyebrow. "I am your make up artist."

Mikan's eyes widen at that as she quickly step aside. "Nice to meet you too, Shouda-san. I'm Mikan Yukihara."

"Imai told me." She cheekily replied, putting her medium-sized suitcase on the vanity table and open it, showing a full range of make up things starting from the foundation till the smallest brush.

"Sorry, it's still early in the morning, would you care not to be so loud, Shouda-san? My son is sleeping." Mikan quietly requested, showing the sleeping form of Hiro.

"Your child?" She blurted out in surprise. "Oh sorry." She tone down her voice as she gave the child one more glance. He looks familiar, somehow. "He is so big. How old is he?"

"He is 6 years old, going 7 this year." Mikan answered with a soft smile.

Sumire blinked at that. Mikan looks so young, and if what Imai said is right that she is on the same age with her, she would be no older than 24 years old. Then, she is 19 when she has him? Whatever, that is none of her business.

"Have you take a bath?" Sumire ask, her hands moving fast preparing the things needed for Mikan's make up session.

Mikan glance down at her pajamas. That must what made Shouda thinks that she hasn't took a bath yet. "Yes I have. I even have washed my face too."

"Good. Now please sit here. We have so much to do and we have little time."

Mikan frowned a bit at that, but following Sumire's request nonetheless. "May I inquired as to why we have a little time? Aren't I going to have simple make up?"

Sumire chuckled at that while she told Mikan to put up a bandanna to pull her hair back so she can make up her in peace without any hair hindering.

"Why? Is there something wrong with my question?" Mikan ask again, closing her eyes as Sumire started to apply miscellar water before putting some liquid moisturizer on her face.

"Darling, you can't go to Kokoroyomi's party with simple make up. You have to be glamour." Sumire answered simply. She pick a tube and squirted out some first base on her fingers, swiftly tapping them all over Mikan's face. "You have such a good skin. It makes things easier for me."

Mikan slightly blushed at the compliment. "I do skincare regularly."

Sumire smiled as she pull out a pallet and a brush, then squirt out some foundation on the pallet. "My, that sweet. I didn't expect that seeing you are a single parent."

Mikan froze for a moment at Sumire's words. She knew?

"Oh, sorry honey. I didn't mean to offend you like that." Sumire brushed off her mean comment like it was nothing. "It just you have this vibe of a single parent. I mean, we are in a hotel and you bring your child but not your husband? It seems impossible especially with your innocent look."

Mikan have to laugh at Sumire's sentence this time. Mikan is friend with Hotaru for 5 years, no mean comment would get through her since Hotaru had it worse and she clearly knew that Sumire doesn't have any ill intent towards her. It's just that her way of speaking is really blunt. Well, judging from her sassy look, it make sense.

"No offend taken." Mikan replied, smiling all the way.

Sumire arch her eyebrow. "I like you babe. You are cool."

"You are too." Mikan throw the compliment back, still smiling.

"Okay now, since the dress Imai gave have this sexy vibe, I guess I will go with smokey eyes look." Sumire tap her finger on her chin, thinking while scrutinizing Mikan's face which already been powdered.

"Hotaru always said that I look ugly in thick make up." Mikan said, closing her eyes again as Sumire started to apply some eye shadow.

Sumire skillfully brushed her eyelids with several colors, dark and light one. "Yeah, I agree with her. You already stunning, thick make up only make you shine less. Hence why I will only apply as needed."

"I already have my eyebrows tattooed though."

Sumire continued with her eye shadow making. "Yep, I can see that. Why did you do that?"

Mikan smirked. "Can't have waking up not prepared."

Sumire laughs hardly at that. "Oh my gosh, I really love you. You are right, we always have to be beautiful no matter what. Especially if you want to lure another father for your child." She added teasingly.

Mikan blushed beet red. "I don't intend to do that though."

Sumire chuckled lightly. "Don't be embarrassed. You are still young, why don't you find some love out there? Our guys definitely worth to ogle for. They are hot!"

"Well, they would already have partner, wouldn't they?"

"Oh, darling. We have a lot of single, hot, boys out there. Don't worry. You only need to watch out for Ruka Nogi since he is Imai's." Sumire said offhandedly.

Mikan gaped. "What? Hotaru has boyfriend?"

"Stay still. I'm going to do your eyeliner, don't want to messed it up."

Mikan keep herself still for a moment as she felt cold brush tracing her eyelids.

"Keep your eyes closed for a moment. It's liquid." Sumire said. "Oh and yes, Ruka has been her boyfriend for like 4 years now? It's been long."

"I never knew!" Mikan reacted immediately, still closing her eyes.

Sumire chuckled. "Well, you can tell her that later when she show up at the party. You can open your eyes now, darling."

Mikan opened her eyes as she arch her eyebrow. "She said she won't come."

Sumire smiled contently at her handwork. Mikan definitely look gorgeous. "Close your eyes again, I'm going to apply some glue before putting on your fake eyelashes." She pop open another small tube and brush the glue on Mikan's eyelids. "No way she won't come, Ruka is there for heaven's sake."

"Then, what for she ask me to come?" Mikan ask as she felt Sumire's feather like fingers touching her eyelids, pressing her fake eyelashes to stay on place.

"Open your eyes."

Mikan open her eyes and after several touch here and there, Sumire is done with her eyes.

"Ask for yourself, honey. I won't know what is running in that genius head of hers." Sumire answered while she pick up a brush to contour Mikan's face and pick another brush to applied some blush.

Mikan chuckled. "Yeah, who can ever read Hotaru Imai's mind."

"Oh my I nearly forgot. Look up." Sumire commanded as she pop open an eye pencil to draw a line on her under eye before adding a white one halfway to the inside corner of her eyes. "Look down." She said again, this time she pop open a mascara and swipe it over Mikan's eyelashes.

"Is it done?" Mikan ask, watching Sumire pack up her make up things.

"Just a moment." She replied, opening another bottle. "Close your eyes."

As Mikan close her eyes, she can feel Sumire spray something cold on her face.

"Its for your make up to stay the whole day." Sumire said, answering Mikan's unvoiced question. "Now, open your mouth a little bit. I'm going to apply some lipstick."

Mikan mutely followed Sumire's instruction, after a minute staying still, she finally done with all the make up.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Sumire ask, analyzing her handiwork, in case there is something that is not satisfying enough for her.

"If you still have time, yes please." Mikan won't let any help regarding her pass since it's quite hard to do her own hairdo if she need to go for glamorous style.

"Mommy. Who is that? What are you doing?" A cute sleepy voice called from the bed.

Mikan instantly perked up at her son's voice. "Good morning sleepyhead. I'm getting ready right now, you should have your breakfast first. It's on the table."

Mikan choose to have breakfast at her room since they need to do make up and everything, so she told the room service this morning to bring two plate of breakfast to her room.

Hiro rub his sleepy eyes before crawling and off the bed, striding towards the table.

"Before you eat, introduce yourself first sweety. She is mommy's friend. Auntie Sumire." Mikan told him in gentle voice.

Hiro turn around and drag himself in front of Sumire who has this shocked like expression all over her face.

Truth to be told, she nearly dropped all her make up things when Hiro first showed his striking crimson eyes which clearly twinning with someone she know. She is sure as hell that crimson colored eyes are not that common in the society.

"Hello, auntie. My name is Hiroyuki Yukihara. Nice to meet you." Hiro bowed a little and then stick out his hand in a polite manner.

Still stunned, Sumire shake his little hand without saying anything, trying to scrutinize his small face and compare it with her ex-crush back in high school days.

He definitely resembles _him_ a lot.

There is no way she is wrong, especially with those tantalizing eyes of him and face contour.

"Shouda-san? Is there something wrong?" Mikan ask concernedly seeing that Sumire seems like out of the world.

Sumire blink and quickly cut off her train of thoughts, looking at Mikan with questioning eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm being to nosy Yukihira. But is there any chance that you never knew who fathered your child?"

She is speculating right now, her brain whirring in full speed, watching different emotion playing in Mikan's face. She is sure that Imai is not that mean, especially if Mikan is really her best friend. There is no way Imai would be cruel enough to make Mikan meet with her ex-husband after divorce, so that would only mean one thing, whether Mikan never met her child's father, or it is accidental one night stand.

"What do you mean, Shouda-san?" Mikan carefully ask. "How do you know about that?"

Sumire gaped at that. What she is serious?

Mikan frowned at Sumire's expression. "You are scaring me, Shouda-san. Is there something that I should know?"

Sumire shook her head. "I don't understand why Imai has been hiding this all this time. She must have met with your son, right?"

Mikan, still confused as to where the conversation is going only nodded.

"Then how come she didn't tell you that there is a chance that the one who made you pregnant is our high school friend?!"

This time, it's Mikan turn to gaped at her. "What did you say?"

Sumire sigh as she flip open her phone, opening the Instagram of the popular boy, now man. She tap on one close up picture of him and showed it to Mikan.

"Doesn't he resembled someone that you have?" Sumire ask, arching one of her eyebrow.

Mikan gasped. Her eyes wide at the picture Sumire shown her.

No way.

No freaking way.

The man in the picture have the same striking crimson eyes as her son, with the exact shade and shape. There is no denying either that his raven hair, and his strong eyebrows are identical to her son. Long eyelashes, high cheekbones, sharp nose. All of her son features are the exact copy of this man.

No. No. He looks too much like her son that she knew she only fooling herself if she deny it.

How?

And why Hotaru hasn't told her all this time?

* * *

The revelation! What do you think?

**Alice : **Wow thank you so much for the trouble dropping such a sweet review! Love you too! xxx

**ClaraWings : **Yess.. just like his father lol. Thank you!

**XxRubyxX : **Wow. My heart just melt. Thank you so much for the support! It boost my confidence xx

**NATSUMIKAN : **Lol THANK YOU SO MUCH SWEETIE! You are superb! YOU ARE MORE AMAZING! thank you for your fantastic review!

**YEEEEET : **Thank you for your review! Love you more! xxx

**MomoGly : **Hii there! It's been long since I last saw you! Thank you for dropping a review, lol hope this can (not) fix the cliffhanger XD

Thank you!

_Aquabluemarine_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bittersweet Love**

Two chapters for apology! XD

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Party (II)**

"Mommy." Hiro tugged on Mikan's long sleeve shirt. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Mikan blinked and pull out herself from the shock which still ringing through her body right now.

No she can't. She must be strong for her son.

Mikan smiled as she ruffled Hiro's hair. "No it's okay. I'm fine sweetheart. Now go eat your breakfast. We need to do many things before the party."

Hiro still have questioning eyes, but he followed what his mom told him and started to eat his breakfast.

Seeing that Mikan still shaken from the revelation, Sumire put away her phone and let out a sigh. "Well, we can have our answer later on at the party. Now you need to concentrate what you need to do right now, honey. What kind of hairstyle do you usually go with?"

Mikan let out a shaky breath before steeling herself. She got this. Its nothing. All this time she has faced everything life has thrown at her, so she definitely can do this.

"I usually go with simple hairstyle. But you said the party is quite glamour? I think I trust your taste, Shouda-san."

Sumire plays with Mikan's hair for a while, twisting and turning it in several ways. Her face scrunch in thinking way, wanting Mikan to look the best especially with the possibility that Hiro is _his_ son.

"Alright." Sumire finally decided as she take hair straightener. "I'll make you a sexy looking princess."

Mikan blushed at that. "By the way, I've never seen the dress."

"No worries, darling. Imai pick out the best for you. It's even not being launch yet on the brand's line."

Mikan's eyes bulge out. "That must be very expensive!"

Sumire chuckled while she skillfully put Mikan's silky locks in the hair straightener. "Psh. Don't worry about that, honey. Imai clearly has more money than she needed since high school. Can you imagine how rich she is?"

Well yeah, having a big tech company do spell stinkin' rich for Mikan, but that doesn't mean she like to have debt of gratitude especially towards her best friend.

But whatever, she is working isn't she in the party?

"Yeah I think." Mikan vaguely answered. "Do you know Kokoroyomi well?"

Sumire smiled a haughty smile. "He is my lovely boyfriend, darling. Thus the reason why you need to prepared such early in the morning is because I need to look the best too!"

"What? Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have agreed to whatever Hotaru asking you!"

"Chill girl." Sumire chuckled. She pinned some of Mikan's hair up and curl it with her hair straightener. "I am offering myself for this job." She paused for a moment, concentrating in twisting and twirling Mikan's hair. "Actually I am more to curious as to how Hotaru Imai's best friend would like."

Mikan grinned. "You don't expect someone like me right?"

Sumire chuckled again. "Truthfully I don't even know how to imagine Imai's best friend. No one can fit with the ice queen."

"Do I?"

Sumire nodded. Curling another set of her hair. "Surprisingly yes. You look strong enough to face whatever she throws to you."

Mikan has to laugh at that. "Hotaru is quite famous huh."

"Of course. Since no one but her who live up the nickname of ice queen." Sumire answered, shrugging. "And she is a stunner too, that expressionless girl."

Mikan smiled. "Yes, a lot of men have interviewed just to meet with Hotaru. Whether they would be accepted or not."

Sumire arch an eyebrow. "Really? They fall for her that bad?"

Mikan nodded, chuckling.

"Well, back in high school days she is quite famous for being a cruel blackmailer, maybe that's the reason why no one dare to approach her except Ruka Nogi."

"Her boyfriend right?"

"Yes."

"Mommy, I'm done with my breakfast." Hiro's voice break off Mikan's and Sumire's conversation.

"Did you finish it all?" Mikan ask. She can't turn her head since Sumire is doing her hair.

"Yep. All of it."

"That's great. Go shower now, and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yes mommy."

"You son is super cute." Sumire commented as Hiro closed the bathroom door with a soft click.

Mikan smiled proudly. "He is my diamond."

Sumire is silent for a while, thinking. "I still wonder why she hasn't told you. It just passed my mind that Ruka Nogi is the best friend of your guy."

"Hiro's father? We aren't sure about that yet."

Sumire smiled at Mikan's denying effort. "We'll see honey. But I'm sure he is Hiro's father. There is no way with that striking resemblance they are not father and son. Moreover, I do know his reputation of sleeping around back then."

Mikan frowned and scrunch her nose. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Don't make yourself look innocent darling, though you did look so pure and innocent." Sumire commented lightly. "It's impossible for that guy to meet you if you don't sleep around either. He always respect girls as far as I know, he only take girl that wants to sleep with him not the other way around."

Mikan blushed. She really can't count how many times she have blush in the presence of this woman. "Would you believe me if I say that until now I didn't remember how do I ended up with Hiro in my belly?"

Sumire whistled low. "That's new. And weird. How come?"

Mikan shook her head. "Don't ask me. I wonder too why I can't retrieve my memory of that night till now. Maybe Hotaru know something."

"I think you should ask her. She definitely knew a lot of thing alright."

"With a price." Mikan said dejectedly.

Sumire laughs. "Yes, don't forget her blackmailer reputation back in high school. I'm not surprised that she still doing it until now."

Mikan sigh. "Well, I can't do anything about it."

"Don't fret about it, darling." Sumire replied, laughing again. "Now we are finished." She said pulling out a box from her bag.

"What is this?" Mikan look at the said box which being shoved into her hands.

"Fake nails. You need to look at your best. Remember you are going to meet your guy." Sumire said, winking.

Mikan blushed, _again_. "Shouda-san."

Sumire laughs. "There I'm done with my work." She said, packing up all her scattered things. "Don't ruin it, okay? Make sure you still have this perfection when you step into the party tonight."

Mikan sweat dropped at the urgency and fierceness in Sumire's eyes when she said it. "Of course, Shouda-san. Thank you very much."

"Bye! I'm off to my spa appointment! See you tonight, honey!"

Mikan shook her head at Sumire's antics. She looks like a snob and her way of talking is not gentle, but Mikan definitely love her. She is going to be a good friend.

"Oh, Auntie Sumire is gone?" Hiro ask from the opened bathroom door.

"Hi sweetie. You are done with your shower?"

Hiro nodded. "I already brushed my teeth too. And mommy you look beautiful."

Mikan smiled brightly. "Thank you son. Let's get you handsome too so you can be my partner tonight."

Hiro laughs. "Yes! I want to dance with mommy all night."

Mikan chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

Mikan checked her reflection one more time on the vertical mirror beside the vanity table.

Hotaru does have a good taste.

The dress is made from silk, and have a red wine color. It hugged all Mikan's curve perfectly and drop all the way to the floor despite the fact that she wears a 4 inch pumps. The thin spaghetti strap feels light on her shoulder as the neckline have this bold model which show slightly of her assets.

True to her words, Sumire's make up and hair do match perfectly with the dress as they actuate her beauty.

Mikan bit her lower lip in nervousness. She really is not ready to meet with whoever Hiro's father is.

She wonder why Hotaru did this?

"Mommy. Your phone is ringing."

Mikan snapped out from her reverie and quickly grab her phone which being charged on the table.

"Hello?"

_"Mikan! Are you done yet? We are going to be late if we don't go right now!"_ Came Nonoko's voice from the receiver.

Mikan immediately glance around and look at Hiro once more, making sure that her son is ready. Hair check, tuxedo check, sneakers check. All good. "Yes, yes. I'm going out right now."

_"We'll wait for you at the lobby."_

"Give me five minutes."

Mikan moves like there is no tomorrow. She quickly plugged out her phone and jammed it in her clutch, while checking to make sure that she bring all the things she needed tonight in her clutch, before grabbing Hiro's hand and walk to the elevator.

She pressed L as soon as she step into the elevator and waited until it dinged before stepping out and power walked to the lobby.

"Mikan! You are finally here! What take you so long?" Anna greeted.

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I think I didn't look at the clock."

"Accepted since you look drop dead gorgeous." Anna quickly replied before pulling her to a limo that has been waiting.

"Oh my gosh Mikan, you look absolutely beautiful!" Nonoko gushed as soon as Mikan step into the limo.

Lucky that its dark in the car thus make Mikan's blush hidden from the sight. "Thank you Nonoko. I can say the same for you. I nearly didn't recognize you."

Nonoko pouted. "Are you saying that I'm ugly on daily basis?"

Mikan chuckled. "Not that. You know what I mean."

"Hey twinsie. What is this party all about?" Tsubasa – the twins' cousin – ask. He look handsome with his hair swept back and an earring dangling on his left ear. He wear a black tuxedo – obviously – with a grey vest and black tie inside.

Anna glare at her cousin. "Don't call us that!"

Tsubasa chuckled. "You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

Anna sigh. "It's just an annual reunion party. We've been doing this since we got out from high school."

"You guys sure are close." Misaki commented. She definitely Tsubasa's girlfriend alright. Any guy that look at her would be drooling since she look breath-taking with her hair pinned up into an elegant bun and a halter neck dress which have this slit from her thigh, showing her gorgeous leg.

Anna and Nonoko look at each other before shrugging.

"No one knows either why we started this tradition." Nonoko replied, tucking back her wavy hair which being pull up into a half crown. "Maybe its all because of Koko who keep making parties each year."

"Kokoroyomi?" Mikan ask immediately.

"You know him, Mikan?" Anna ask back, surprised.

Mikan shook her head. "No, it's just that the make up artist that Hotaru sent this morning was Sumire Shouda, and she talk about Kokoroyomi."

"Oh wow, no wonder you look amazing, not that you are not beautiful before Mikan, but Sumire has been known of her magical hand since high school." Nonoko said.

"Yeah, she is definitely skillful enough."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Well, we should have expected that, since you know Hotaru and all. It's not surprising that she sent for Sumire."

The car suddenly stop, which make everybody look outside the window and realize that they already arrived at the venue.

"Oh goody! We have arrived!" Anna said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Whoa. Your friend is definitely rich." Tsubasa commented, seeing the tall and magnificent looking building in front of him.

Misaki smacked his head none too gently. "Stop embarrassing me."

Tsubasa rubbed his head. "You are so grumpy, Misaki."

The chauffeur opened the door, cutting Tsubasa's and Misaki's fight, and they step out one by one until it is only Mikan with Hiro.

"Mommy? Are you not going out?" Hiro ask in confusion.

Mikan take a deep breath and smile. She can do this. Be strong Mikan. "We are. Let's go Hiro."

* * *

What do you think will happen? Stay tuned!

_Aquabluemarine_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Party (III)**

She felt like she entered a whole new world in front of her.

All of the men and women dressed spectacularly, and they talk among themselves with a flute of champagne or wine in their hand.

Music blared through the speaker as some of the guests dance in the middle of the ballroom.

The decoration look magnificent, excluding classical vibe all around.

Food is served non-stop like flow of the river, as the waiters and waitresses busy walking around serving and attending the guests.

"Yukihara-san!"

Mikan slightly jumped in surprised as she turn around to she who did the calling.

"What are you doing spacing out here?" A beautiful woman with green hair and glittering green eyes snapping her finger in front of her.

Mikan blinked before smiling at her. "Shouda-san! Nice to meet you again. You look gorgeous!"

Sumire flipped her hair and smile proudly. "Of course. Who do you think I am? And you look amazing, honey."

Mikan chuckled. "Its all your work."

"Definitely." She answered, laughing with Mikan. "You are not with your son?"

"Anna and Nonoko were taking him around, so that I can eat."

Sumire arch her eyebrow. "You knew the twins?"

Mikan smiled. "Yes. We met at some voluntary activities a few years back."

Sumire nodded. "That sounds like them. They always do that kind of activities since high school. By the way, have you seen Imai? I saw her entering the party just now with Ruka."

Mikan shook her head. "Nope. I definitely will tell you if I saw her."

"What about me?" A cold voice that Mikan knew so much said from behind her.

Mikan immediately turn, nearly make her plate fell down in the process. "Hotaru! You said you couldn't come!"

Hotaru let one side of her raven colored short hair being pinned back by a beautiful hairpiece as a long diamond earring dangling from her earlobe. Her make up look flawless, perfectly actuating her beauty and making her amethyst eyes stood out as her violet dress did.

She elegantly take a sip from her glass of wine. "Change of plans."

Mikan pouted. "I don't think so though."

Hotaru smirk. "You should still do your work which is socializing. Why are you here standing and eating?"

"I'm socializing, with Shouda-san! Can't you see?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Sure thing baka."

"Hi sweetheart. Sorry for making you wait." A gentleman voice cutting through their conversation as he wrap an arm around Hotaru's shoulder.

Mikan look up and her eyes met with a pair of bright cerulean eyes as the owner smiled politely at her.

"Is she your Mikan?" The man ask, tilting his head.

Hotaru elbowed the man on his side none too gently, earning her a painful groan. "Yes she is. Baka, meet with Ruka Nogi." Hotaru finally introduced her boyfriend.

Mikan chuckled at Hotaru's antics, she will never change, boyfriend or not. She put up her dazzling smile and stretch out her hand. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Mikan Yukihara."

The man rubbed the sore spot and extend his other hand. "Nice to meet you too, Yukihara-san. I'm Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's boyfriend."

Mikan nodded. "I heard."

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "Permy told you?"

"Imai! I told you to stop calling me that!" Sumire protested, putting away her glass.

"You have to pay me to do that." Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

"Ugh. How come you can date this blackmailer, Ruka!"

Ruka chuckled. "That's what interesting about her."

Mikan just smiled and shook her head. Ruka Nogi definitely have fall head over heels with her best friend. He looks like a love sick puppy.

"You know why I told you to come here." Hotaru suddenly said. She looks straight into Mikan's hazel eyes.

Mikan take a quick glance at Sumire. "Yes. I heard many things."

"Well, permy is the gossip girl. You won't spent an hour without her talking."

"Hey, I heard that!" Sumire protested again.

"Why don't you tell me Hotaru? You must have known?" Mikan ask quietly, looking down.

Hotaru sigh. "I never met your son until two years ago, and I never thought that no good cousin of mine would really be your Hiro's father."

Mikan nearly spurt out her orange juice. "What? Your cousin?"

Hotaru looks like she is searching for something in Mikan's eyes for a moment, before answering, "I look into your profile deeply as soon as I found out about Hiro."

"You are 100% sure then." Mikan replied in resignation. "That Hiro is related with him."

"Not yet. We haven't check Hiro's DNA."

"99% sure then."

"Yes."

"Why don't you told me then? Must I know from Shouda-san on the D-day?" Mikan complained, her eyes looks hurt.

"Mikan." Hotaru's voice as cold as the ice berg in the north pole. "Do you not think that all the information that you know right now is not by me? What do you think if you meet with Hyuuga without knowing anything?"

"There is a chance that I won't meet him!"

"But there is also a big possibility to meet with him, besides everybody won't stay down as soon as they notice Hiro resemblance. Look at Permy's and Ruka's reaction."

Mikan is silent. That is true, she knows. If Hotaru isn't the one who invite her to the party and make Sumire her make up artist, and instead she let the twins bring her to the party, she would be doomed.

"I'm sorry. I won't doubt you anymore, Hotaru." Mikan said in a soft voice.

Hotaru let out a sigh and take another sip from her glass. "And if you ask why I invited you to the annual reunion party this year not the years back despite that I have met with your son two years ago, it's because I want to make sure everything. I don't want to give you wrong information, or false hope."

Mikan smiled. "I'm really sorry for doubting your reasons, Hotaru. I will make it up to you." She is more than delighted to know that her passive best friend go through that much just to make sure that she won't be hurt.

"You better be." Hotaru replied briefly.

"Is this about Natsume that you told me last night?" Ruka butted in, arching his eyebrow, immediately dispersing the tense air.

"Your cousin's name is Natsume?" Mikan automatically ask.

"Oh sorry darling. I haven't told you. His name is Natsume Hyuuga." Sumire chimed in, taking another glass of wine.

"Mommy! There are so much food in here." A small voice called, tugging at Mikan's dress. "Look I got ice cream!"

All heads turned towards the source of the voice.

"Oh, hello Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka. I see that you've met Mikan." Anna greeted her high school friends with a bright smile on her face. She is holding Hiro's hand.

"Oh my gosh, Hiro. You look so cute!" Sumire gushing at the little guy in the tuxedo happily eating ice cream.

"Hello auntie Sumire. Hello auntie Hotaru." Hiro flash his cutesy smile, showing his white teeth.

Ruka rub his eyes, his face full of disbelief. "Are you kidding me Hotaru?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I could mistaken him for mini Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed.

Mikan forced a smile on her lips. "Hiro. Meet with uncle Ruka. He is auntie Hotaru's best friend."

Hiro look up at Ruka who still have shocked face curiously. "Hello uncle Ruka. My name is Hiroyuki Yukihara, nice to meet you." He greeted politely, bowing.

Hotaru elbowed Ruka again, snapping him out from his shocked state.

"Oh, hello Hiroyuki-kun. Nice to meet you too." Ruka replied automatically.

"Don't scare him, Ruka." Hotaru threatened, her tone icy cold.

Ruka quickly smoothed out his expression, changing it into a charming smile. "You like ice cream Hiro-kun?" He ask, squatting to his level.

"Yes! I like them a lot." He paused for a moment, glancing at his mom. "Although mommy doesn't allow me eat them everyday."

Ruka smiled softly. It is impossible not to love this child. He is adorable. "It is not good to have ice cream everyday, you can get sick."

Hiro nodded. "Mommy told me that too. Toothache or stomache right uncle?"

Ruka chuckled, patting his head. "You are smart, kid."

"Hello everyone!" Nonoko finally joined the group. "What happened? Why everybody seems uptight?"

"You twins doesn't recognize who Hiro look like?" Sumire suddenly ask, incredulously. She just remembered that the twins knew Mikan all the way back, and if Hotaru has her own reason, there is no way the twins didn't say anything about it.

Anna look at Sumire in confusion. "What did Hiro look like? He is handsome?"

Nonoko frowned. "I don't understand what do you mean, Sumire."

Ruka let out another chuckle as he straightened his 6 feet posture. "Don't sweat it Sumire. You know they are oblivious when it came to something like this."

"Unbelievable." Sumire breathed out, slapping her palm on her forehead.

"They are stupid." Hotaru said in bored voice. "No wonder they get along with Mikan so well."

"Hey!" Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko protested in chorus.

"Seriously, what do you mean, Sumire? You really make me confuse!" Anna complained.

"Never mind, Anna. Don't think about it." Sumire brushed her off.

"What? You can't do that."

Sumire smiled a lazy smile. "Of course I can."

"Hi babe! Hi guys! Are you enjoying the party?" Suddenly, another man popped out from behind Sumire as his hand slithered around her waist. He has spiky blonde hair and a big pair of dark brown eyes which glinting with mischievousness.

Guessing from the way he called Sumire and the fact that now he is dropping a short kiss on her lips, he must be Kokoroyomi, Sumire's boyfriend, and the one who host the annual party.

"Hi baby. You finally found me!" Sumire replied happily, kissing back her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Ew, get a room you two!" Nonoko hollered, scrunching her nose.

Sumire chuckled, followed with Ruka and Anna.

"Don't mind her, Sumire. She never grows up in things like this." Anna said, still chuckling.

"Whoa, a new face. Who is this?" Sumire's boyfriend ask, looking straight at Mikan.

Sumire smiled. "Yukihara-san, meet my boyfriend, Kokoroyomi, and Koko meet with Mikan Yukihara, Hotaru's best friend and my client this morning."

Kokoroyomi's face brightens up in an instant as he extend his hand. "Hello Yukihara. Nice to meet you. Just call me Koko. Kokoroyomi is too long." He said, laughing.

Mikan immediately like this guy, he seems so carefree and funny. "Hello Koko, nice to meet you too. Then you must call me Mikan too." She paused for a moment, then look around. "You guys too! It seems awkward that you keep calling me Yukihara!"

Sumire chuckled again. "Alright, Mikan then for you."

"Oh, and who is this little guy?" Koko ask curiously.

Hiro look up and staring straight at Koko, which spontaneously make Koko jerk in surprised.

"W-what." Koko stammered, his eyes big and full of disbelief. "Did my eyes trick me? Is this real?"

Sumire rolled her eyes. Getting the same reaction every time their friends saw Hiro is definitely annoying overtime. Except the twins of course. She still can't believe that they didn't notice.

"No, you are seeing real Koko." Mikan answered, she seems tense.

Anna frowned. "What's up with you, Koko? What's wrong with Hiro?"

"Whose child is this?" Koko ask back, looking at his girlfriend.

"Mikan." Sumire nodded towards the tight lipped smiling girl.

Koko gaped. "Are you sleeping with Natsume? Or they are married and I don't know?"

Mikan can't help but laugh at the frankly asked question which made the group erupted in laughter except for the twins who are still looking back and forth in confusion.

"Yes and no." Mikan answered, this time her smile is honest. "Truthfully speaking, I can't remember how I met him until now."

"You are sleeping with Natsume Hyuuga and you didn't know?" Koko exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Who is sleeping with whom?" A lazy voice that the group knew so well, except for Mikan said from right behind her.

"Natsume!" The group chorused in surprise.

Mikan froze as she slowly turn around, facing with a tall figure of a man.

He looks well built, seeing the muscles that rippled from behind his black shirt.

The man look down, showing her a pair of tantalizing crimson eyes which she know so well since they were exact copy of her son and a face that undeniably familiar.

She gasped. Oh my gosh.

* * *

They finally meet! What do you think?

Please kindly review :D

**Thank you for Yui (Guest) and layliaman98 for dropping such a sweet review! Thank you so much for the support guys! Really appreciate it! xxx**

Aquabluemarine


	8. Chapter 8

**Bittersweet Love**

So.. I can update earlier ;D

**WARNING : THERE IS SOME TALK THAT SOME PEOPLE WOULD BE UNCOMFORTABLE. PLEASE KINDLY SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE.**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Resemblance**

Natsume Hyuuga is obviously a man that any women would die for.

Many said that he is an angel descended from heaven, or a devil that made for women to lust after.

In short, he is as perfect as god in the mythology.

Drop dead handsome, washboard abs, and filthy rich.

Except, he can't shake off his habit of sleeping around and changing girlfriend like he changed his clothes until 6 years ago, when he met with a girl on one rainy night, and have the best intercourse ever.

He regretted the choice he made that night which was not waiting until the girl woke up before leaving the hotel. He wanted to know that girl more, and when he finally got the time to check back on the hotel because of his busy schedule because of being a student and business man at the same time, she was gone.

The receptionist said that the girl already gone early in the morning, not long after he walked out from the hotel.

At first, he choose to let it go, but he didn't know why, the thought about the girl kept nagging him everyday. Until he decided to went in full search for her, which even surprised Ruka, his best friend, since he never paid attention much to girls, more less searching high and low for one.

He can't find her no matter what.

He usually easily found a person he needed to find, no matter what. But this girl seems like she has been swallowed up by the earth. He can always ask his cousin, Hotaru, since she is so much better at retrieving information than him, but his ego was at stake. He can't have her know that he is searching for a girl.

He wondered why he is so intrigued with this girl. But he can't find the answer.

He finally gave up searching 4 years ago, and getting on with his life as usual.

And now, surprisingly, the girl – already turn into woman – he has searched for so much standing right in front of him, looking like a deer caught in the headlight.

He has a good memory, and there is no mistake that she is the same girl he slept with 6 years ago, and the same girl he has his private investigator on.

She look gorgeous, he must admit. She is more beautiful than he can remember though he won't admit it aloud.

"I told you there would be something good at the party, Hyuuga." Came his cousin's deadpanned voice.

Natsume look sideways, looking straight at his cousin who is in Ruka's arms. "You knew." He stated calmly. His face devoid of any expression.

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "What do you take me for?"

Natsume ignored that and move his eyes back to the woman in front of him. It is really unexpected, and there is a happy feeling that he can't describe for finally meeting the girl he has searched so much.

There are two loud gasp beside him.

"Oh my gosh," said one voice. She sounded genuinely surprised.

"I finally knew what do you mean, Sumire!" Came another voice.

Natsume look the other way and found the twins staring wide eyed at him.

"What?" He ask rudely, frowning.

Anna blinked. "I can't believe it."

"I can't believe that we didn't notice all this time." Nonoko chimed in.

"This is starting to get annoying." Natsume commented. "Can anyone explain?"

"Now that I see them together, the resemblance is uncanny." Koko commented.

Ruka nodded in agreement. "I think they won't need any DNA testing."

"For sure." Sumire followed.

Natsume's frown become deeper. "Will someone explain it to me, or should I force the explanation from someone?"

"Chill, cousin." Hotaru answered. "Ruka, please."

Ruka blinked. "Why me?"

"Because you are this dickhead best friend. Isn't it obvious?"

Natsume throw his infamous glare towards his cousin, but after that he look towards his blonde haired best friend, waiting for explanation.

"I think you have a son Natsume." Ruka nervously explained in low whisper, pointing towards Hiro who is scrutinizing him in curiosity right now.

Natsume look down and crimson clashed with crimson.

"How?" He coldly ask while still staring at the child. Yes he did sleep around, but it all ended 6 years ago, and he always make sure that he use protection. So how come this child was born?

Ruka shrugged. "Is Mikan the girl you have been searching all this time?"

Natsume snapped his head back to the frozen woman in front of him. This child is hers?

"Mikan, are you okay?" Sumire gently pat Mikan's shoulder who seems out of the world.

Mikan jumped at Sumire's touch, her hazel eyes unreadable. She quickly squat down, pulling Hiro into her hug protectively. "Don't look at him like that." She said softly.

Natsume surprised at how much the woman's voice soothes his ear. But he keep his poker face. "Is he my child?" Natsume ask directly to Mikan. His voice low so that Hiro won't hear him.

Mikan bit her lower lip in distress, contemplating as to how she should give the man answer. "I don't exactly remember." Mikan finally answered in small voice. "It's just everybody said that he resembled you so much."

Natsume take a look once again to the child in her arms before sighing out. What Koko said was true, the resemblance is uncanny. Even he felt like he saw his childhood days seeing her son.

"I have prepared a private lounge not far from here." Hotaru suddenly break the tense air. "You both can talk it out." Hotaru turned towards Natsume. "And you can drive her there and back to her hotel. No funny business, Hyuuga."

Natsume lifted one of his eyebrows at that.

"Hiro will come with us, you go talk with that guy, baka." Hotaru continued, offering her palms towawrds Hiro.

"I- I can't, Hotaru." Mikan whispered, her hands shaking.

Anna and Nonoko give Mikan a warm hug. "You need to sort it out, Mikan. You can't run forever. Hiro needs a father."

Sumire pat Mikan on the shoulder. "I will agree with the twins this time. Go Mikan. We'll take care Hiro." She lean forward and whispered to her, "Don't worry, that jerk is not that mean. He is actually quite kind. Tsundere maybe."

"Mommy, are you going?" Hiro finally voice out his thought, confuse as to what the adults has whispered around.

Mikan give Hiro a brief hug and drop a kiss on his crown. "I'll be back in a flash, sweetie. You won't even notice my disappearance. You'll be with auntie Anna, auntie Nonoko, and auntie Hotaru. Behave yourself okay?"

Hiro is silent for a while, looking at Mikan with innocent eyes. "Promise?"

"Yes."

Hiro nodded and let go of his grip on his mother's dress as he turn around, facing Natsume who is looking back at him. "I won't forgive you if you do anything bad to mommy." He said fiercely.

That earned him a loud laugh from the group and another loving kiss from Mikan.

"He is such a gentleman, Mikan." Anna cooed.

"I love him, really!" Sumire commented, still laughing.

"You got a rival, Natsume!" Koko chimed in, laughing too.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he squat down to the child's level. "What is your name, kid?"

Hiro stared back evenly with matureness far from his age. "Hiroyuki."

Natsume smirked. "How old are you?"

"6, and I'm clearly old enough to warned you about my mommy."

Ruka chuckled. "He is definitely like you Natsume. Look how ferocious he is."

Natsume smiled a ghostly smile. "I will bring your mother back in one piece. I won't hurt her." He finally said, patting Hiro's head.

Hiro instantly scoot away, hiding behind Hotaru.

Koko laughs again. "You have to work on that, Natsume."

"Shut up, Koko." Natsume drawled.

"Words!" Mikan viciously glaring at Natsume. Her lips thinned into a straight line.

Natsume smirked. "Let's go little girl. We have so much to talk."

Mikan rolled her eyes. She already dislike this guy. He excluding such a strong playboy vibe from the way he act.

"Say goodbye to mommy, Hiro." Anna encourage, squatting beside him.

"Bye mommy, be careful."

Mikan blow a kiss to him. "Behave yourself okay baby?"

Hiro nodded, and with that, Natsume guide her through the crowd, out from the party and out from the building, walking towards the parking space.

* * *

The ride from the party venue to the said suite Hotaru said is full of silence, even now that they have arrived at the private lounge and Mikan already take a seat on one of the chair, Hyuuga doesn't say a word. He just keep pacing back and forth in front of her.

She became restless, as she doesn't know what to say and how to act around him. After all, although she has slept with him she didn't remember, thus make the whole thing awkward for her.

After a few more minutes of silence, finally Natsume take a seat across her while taking off his suit and loosened his tie. "Hotaru said that you didn't remember." He stated. His husky voice feels like caressing her which made goosebumps all over her body.

Mikan mentally shook herself. There is no way she would fall into his charm on the first time she met. Well, technically not the first but it is the first time as long as her memory served. "I am." She answered steadily.

Natsume sigh and rake his hand through his tousled raven hair, a gesture that he's been long discarded but appear only when he was nervous about something. "Well, I can't expect something from an unconscious girl."

Mikan frowned at his comment. She felt furious immediately. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you take my virginity without me conscious and knowing?!"

"I was surprised that you are a virgin too back then. Usually they don't served girls who are virgin. But they always have your consent, maybe you forgot about it too."

Chill ran down her spine as she tried to process his choice of words. "Served? Girls? Consent? What are you talking about?" She whispered with ghastly looks on her face.

Natsume didn't even try to masked his surprise when he heard Mikan's response. "Aren't you under The Madame's contract?"

"What the fuck is madame?" Mikan is getting frustrated right now. There is something really wrong and she is not liking the fact that she is in the dark all this time.

"So your vocabulary is not as dull as I thought." Natsume replied, chuckling lightly.

"Hyuuga-san. Please, we are in serious conversation right now."

"We have a child together, you should call me Natsume." He said again, taunting her.

This man would make her die young, she swear. He is annoying as hell. "Hyuuga-san, please." Mikan plead with him once more. Her eyes furious.

"Are you sure you never knew about The Madame?" Natsume ask once more. He was a pro back then, he won't make a petty mistake like getting into a wrong hotel room.

Mikan slowly shook her head. "No I don't. The way you are telling me like you are talking about prostitution."

Natsume smirked. "I would prefer to call it men's paradise. But The Madame was indeed an elite prostitution back then."

Mikan gaped. "What! Are you serious! There is no way I would entangle myself in something like that! My parents would kill me!"

Natsume frowned as he tap his finger to his chin, thinking. "You were a college student 6 years ago right?"

"Yes."

"Did you work somewhere?"

"I work part-time on night shift at a restaurant."

"Do you have any friends or co-workers that always take you out to a club or something?"

Mikan is silent for a moment, trying to rake her brain for her memories. Because as far as she remember, 6 years ago she is a loner. Not a socialites.

"I think not."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Mikan try to think again when suddenly a face popped out in her mind. A short haired girl with an alluring smile. Mikan gasped. She felt like a portal in her mind opened and memories flow through like a river.

"Chika." She whispered.

No way. The shocks seems not stopping today. What if what she was thinking is true?

* * *

**Guest (Yui) : **They finally met officially! Lol Thank you for dropping a review XD

**Layliaman98** : Hi there! It's always great to see your amazing reviews! No its okay, I'm more than glad to see that you are still with me haha Yess. Sumire is really a good character for make up artist lol. Thank you so much! and thank you for always supporting me :D xoxo

**Shayna : **Hope this chapter can answer :D thank you for the review!

**XxNatsuMikanxX : **Love you too! Thank you for the sweet review!

**SunBabyBoss : **Thank you for the supportive review! XD

**Guest : **Thank you so much! Love you too! :D

**Zen :** Hi! Thank you so much! Sending love right back at you! :D

**SeeMasakura : **Hahahaha I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it won't be longer since I intend to update twice a week :) Thank you so much for such a sweet review! XD

**reader131313 :** Yesss. Thank you for dropping a review! XD

**AmethystStone :** Hope this one is not a cliffhanger for you too! hahaha thank you for the review!

Can you guess what is Mikan thinking about?

Thank you for reading!

_Aquabluemarine_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 9 : The Past**

"Do you remember now what happened?"

Mikan numbly nodded. How come her memory only surfacing now?

Natsume crossed his arms as he leaned back to the chair. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"She is my co-worker. She is the only one who constantly approach me although I am avoiding everyone."

"She bring you to the night club, wasn't she?" Natsume guessed, his brain whirring in full speed, putting the puzzle together piece by piece.

Mikan has this faraway look in both of her eyes as she nodded again. "Yes. After a lot of pestering I finally agreed to her request to go to a night club, and after a few drinks, I don't remember what happened next." She paused for a moment, blinking. "How come did you know?"

"I am a frequent customer for The Madame, and I know how they works on the illegal side. I am sorry for you, but I think you have fallen into their trap."

Mikan take a sharp intake of breath. Good thing that its all in the past, and it was 6 years ago, so Mikan can take a grip of herself. After the roller coaster life she experienced this past years, her control over her emotion can't be underestimated. The news shocked her really bad, but she can't have a break down right now, not in front of this so called stranger.

"If I'm not wrong, you were drugged." Natsume continued, hypothesizing. "Hotaru must know something, you should ask her. Never thought that they would go that far."

Chika drugged her? And she was selling her body, wasn't she back then? Wasn't it the same as rape since it was not with her consent? And she didn't even know for goodness sake!

No wonder after her hysteria of being pregnant she can't find Chika in her workplace. Looks like after scoring a prey she left to search some more. That bitch.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsume snap his fingers in front of Mikan's ashen face.

"I'm calling Hotaru." Mikan replied shortly, fishing out her phone and pressing one since it is Hotaru's speed dial.

After a few rings, a cold voice answered with a hello.

"Hotaru." Mikan said, her voice is shaking. "Do you know anything about my past?"

Hotaru is silent for a moment, before finally talk again, her voice soft._ "I see that you have come into a conclusion. Hyuuga is indeed a genius."_

Mikan can feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "Of course you knew. So is it right?"

_"It is. I just knew a few months ago. I feel something was wrong and investigate it. Turns out your friend is not a goody two shoes."_ She replied calmly. _"It's not easy to get the information, and before you blow up on me, I just want you to find out from the right person. So that you can get all the reasoning."_

"Where is Chika right now?"

_"In jail. I have taken care of everything. The Madame was closed down a few years ago, so I can't do anything about it. But I can pull some strings from the past to put your so called co-worker in confinement."_

Mikan close her eyes, preventing the tears to fall freely. "Thank you Hotaru." Mikan said, still in whisper. "I will call you back in a few hours."

_"You know I will support you no matter what." _Hotaru's voice softening.

Mikan slightly smiled. "I know. You will always be my best friend."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Got the answer?"

Mikan turn her head and glared viciously at him. Her palms curled into a fist, trying to hold back her rage. "You are a fucking asshole!" She screamed. "You knew I am drugged and yet you still did it! You fucking rapist!"

To say that Natsume surprised is an understatement. He didn't expect that the sweet woman he met just now at the party can be this fierce. Moreover, cursing him with colorful vocabulary of hers. "Whoa, stop right there little girl. I never knew about that until now. Its just all my hypothesis! I'm just guessing, that's it."

"But you know that its unusual for The Madame to served," Mikan gritted her teeth at that as her glare intensifies. " A girl who is unconscious or a virgin!"

"Hold it there." Natsume's eyes meet up with Mikan's glare right now. "I am not going to have you spouting nonsense at me. The Madame usually did prepare a concious girl and a girl who is not virgin anymore. But it is not rare either that they gave a virgin or an unconscious one for me since I'm their frequent and loyal customer."

"Do you not find it weird for the girl to be unconscious?" Mikan take a sharp breath, trying to give herself a temper check as she ask in low voice.

"Not at all. Since I have take them several times and the girls themselves said that it was their request." He shrugged. "I know its weird, hell, I even think that it's disgusting now, but that how it works back then. So I thought nothing of you being unconscious." He sounded truthful, somehow.

"But you take my virginity without my consent!" Mikan cried out, finally her tears broke, freely streaming down on both of her cheeks. "Look at what you did! I must take care of a child on young age, working my ass off for my life and my son's, dropping out from the college and can't meet my parents because of shame! You destroy my life!"

Natsume Hyuuga definitely famous for being a cold hearted jerk, but he still have heart, hearing Mikan cries and shout of desperation immediately cool down his boiling anger, replacing it with sympathy. Moreover, she is the girl he has been searching and somehow someone who has triggered his interest.

"Hey." Natsume tried to approach Mikan, lightly touch her hands which covering her crying face right now. "I'm sorry." He blurted out, which surprised himself. It is his first time saying sorry, and to a girl.

"You stupid jerk! You are not worthy to say sorry!" Mikan hollered, punching Natsume's chest with all her might.

Natsume stay silent. He let her spent all her anger and frustration on him, after all it is partly his fault. Though he is insisting on being not guilty, he is _not_ that innocent. He remember now, he should have grab another pack of condom that night after it broke on the first round. He chose to dismiss it and thought that it'll be okay since he often did that and nothing happened to the girls, until her.

Well, actually he knew that the girls ate pills beforehand, but not her since she is not the regular from The Madame. That's the reason why they are in this situation right now. But still, it was his deeds no matter what.

After more or less half an hour, Mikan's cries finally died down into soft sobs and she stops punching Natsume.

"Hey." Natsume called Mikan again.

Mikan glared at him behind the tears. "Shut up."

He sigh, but continuing as if she didn't say anything. "I'll take the responsibility you know. It's just I never knew, so I can't take whats supposed to be my responsibility." Natsume said gently.

That immediately stop Mikan's sobs. She look up with red rimmed eyes in confusion. "What did you say?" She ask in hoarse voice since she scream and cries a lot.

Natsume automatically put up his half smile as if to give her assurance.

This girl is positively driving him insane. He never act this way around any female specimens before.

"I'll take all the responsibility." He repeated, looking straight into her eyes to show his honesty.

Mikan is quiet for a moment, before she replied in a voice only above whisper. "I don't know about that. My mind is in chaos right now." She said stopping for a moment, sorting out her feelings. "I know I want a father for Hiro, but I don't know I want a husband in my life. Everything already in a right place before you came, and I don't think I need a man in my life. Especially since you are the one _did_ that to me."

Somehow, Natsume can feel his heart clench in pain hearing her answer. But he choose to ignore it, he can take care of that later.

"You don't have to answer now, you can think about it." Natsume said, trying to placate her as he is straightening his posture. "How about you go home first? I'll take you back. I think this is enough talk for the night."

Mikan nodded mutely, quickly agreed since she is tired too, as she grab her clutch and slowly following behind Natsume who already went out from the suite, holding the door for her.

The ride back to Mikan's hotel is as silent as the ride before.

Mikan is busy with her thoughts while Natsume trying to distance himself to make Mikan more comfortable.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the hotel.

"Do you want me to escort you?" Natsume ask carefully.

Mikan shook her head. "I think your company is enough for tonight. Thank you for your time, Hyuuga-san."

Natsume watched Mikan turn her back and walk inside the hotel as he let out a frustrated sigh while raking his hair for the second time this night.

What is happening with him? How could this happened in one night?

* * *

Mikan opened her eyes and as soon as she did that, a splitting headache attack her immediately.

She shut her eyes and softly groan in pain.

I must have been too emotional last night, she thought to herself.

After a few moments of laying still, she slowly open her eyes again, looking sideways in search of her son.

Mikan let out a sigh as she slowly stroke her son's raven hair, which remind her so much of someone.

Hiro needs a father. He already ask him for more than 5 times all this years. He always wondered why everybody has father but he isn't and where is he going.

Mikan loves her child too much to be selfish.

She did say yesterday that having a child ruin her life. It is true, but on the other side, she thanked heavens for the precious gift as she treasure her son a lot, more than her life.

Hiro make her stronger, he make her happy in many ways, he make her experience many things that she cannot explained, and she will be forever grateful for that.

"Mommy." Hiro called, opening his eyes and yawned. "You come late yesterday. I want to wait for you but I can't."

A smile automatically bloomed on Mikan's lips. "Good morning sweetheart. I'm sorry that I came back late last night. I have so many things to talk."

"Who is that uncle, mommy?" Hiro ask curiously.

Still smiling, Mikan ruffled his hair. "You'll meet him again later. Now let's have some breakfast. We can't have it in the room again."

"Yeay, breakfast!"

"Wait for mommy to take a shower first okay? You can drink your milk while waiting for me."

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are._

_It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_Can you feel – _

"Hello?" Mikan put her phone on her ear. She ought to change her ringtone. The song made her remember bad memories from yesterday.

_"Baka."_

"Oh, Hotaru! I'm sorry! I forgot to call you last night!"

_"Are you okay?"_

Mikan smiled. "Peachy, but I'll push through like always. I have you, right?"

Hotaru sighed on the other side. _"Spill."_

"I am okay really. The news just shocked me."

_"He is a jerk yes. But not all guilty." _

Mikan slowly nodded, not noticing that Hotaru can't see it. "I know. I can tell. He wanted to take the responsibility."

_"What do _you_ want?"_

This time its Mikan's turn to sigh. "I don't know Hotaru. I totally don't know. Hiro needs a father for sure." She whispered the last part softly since she didn't want Hiro to hear. "But you know.. it still feels like a rape for me though I don't have any memory from that night."

_"I'm sorry for what happened." _Hotaru's voice surprisingly raw with emotion. _"If I can turn the time back, I will put that bitch in the prison and shut down that hellish place before they can reach to you."_

Mikan smiled, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Thank you, Hotaru. You are the best."

Hotaru sigh. _"You know what's best for you. Just trust yourself. Come here if you ever need consolation."_

Mikan chuckled. It's not everyday that her cold best friend offering a shoulder to cry on. "Any advice?"

_"It won't hurt to try. Even if you both have a dark past. Give him chance, Mikan. I know you'll be happy. You may start at the wrong foot, but you can always fix it."_

Mikan chuckled. "It's not everyday hearing the ice queen giving out advice."

_"Shut up baka, do you want to resign?_"

Mikan sweat dropped at that. "No, no ma'am. I'm sorry."

_"Good. I have extended your stay at the hotel for a week. Take your time and enjoy your holiday."_ Click.

"W-what? Hotaru? Hello?" Mikan look at the phone screen and realize that Hotaru has hung up.

Did she heard it right? That's rare of her boss. She will confirm it with the receptionist after the breakfast, right now she has to take a shower before the breakfast place full of people since its weekend.

* * *

**Zen : **Lol. I'm sorry, I hope this one is not another cliffhanger *chuckles* thank you so much for dropping a review!

**seemasakura : **I wrote this one a little longer, hope it doesn't feel too short :D Thank you so much for dropping a review!

**Layliaman98 :** Whoa, you are amazing. Thank you so much for the support XD Ouch, that must hurt. Are you okay though after the backstabbing incident? Yeah, you are right she is downright criminal. Bulls eyes guess! Love you too! Thank you so much for dropping a review! :D

**Blue : **Aw you are too sweet. Thank you!

**XxNatsuMikanxX : **I love her too! Sassy Sumire lol. Thank you for reviewing!

Do you think Natsume is OOC? Please kindly share your thoughts on him :D

Thank you!

_Aquabluemarine_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bittersweet Love**

Hi everyone! How are you doing in the midst of all these corona viruses? I hope you are all safe and healthy :D

I'm going to upload three chapters to accompany you from home ;)

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Mending Relationship**

"What are you doing here?" Mikan ask in surprise. She look up to the handsome man who has made her life turns 180 degree. She has to admit, that even right in the morning, he still look dashing with tousled hair, white shirt and khaki pants.

Natsume smirked as he casually take a seat across Hiro. "Having breakfast obviously."

Mikan glared at him. He is still annoying, and he is clearly not helping her headache at all. "Your hotel is not here."

"I move as of today." He shrugged, chomping on his sausage.

"You are uncle from yesterday." Hiro said, staring openly at him. His face doesn't show anything.

Mikan sigh. Who she was to kidding? He even act like Natsume, despite the fact that Hiro has never met him before.

"Hey kiddo. Nice to see you again." Natsume replied, grinning. "You haven't had your ice cream today right?"

Mikan squinted her eyes suspiciously. How come he knows?

Hearing the magic words instantly brightens Hiro. His poker face vanished, replaced with a wide smile on his lips. "Yes!"

Natsume chuckled. "Let me take you to a good ice cream shop nearby. Do you want to?"

Hiro nodded enthusiastically. "I want to!"

"Finish your food first, Hiro." Mikan gently reminded, pointing at the still full plate.

"I want to go with uncle for ice cream mommy! Can I?"

Mikan take a short glance towards Natsume who is smirking right now. "If you finish your food properly then you can go."

"Alright!"

Mikan arch her eyebrow towards Natsume, asking the question which he obviously know.

Natsume just shrugged and continue his eating which she clearly know, to annoy her.

Whatever, he can dig on Hiro's information from Hotaru for all she care.

After an hour of eating breakfast, the three of them finally finished and choose to go to their own respective rooms before going out.

"Clear out your schedules, Yukihara-san." Natsume suddenly said politely when they stepped out from the elevator.

Surprise, turns out Natsume's room is on the same floor with Mikan.

She really have to sue her boss for giving Natsume a free pass like this.

Mikan closed her eyes for a moment, being angry did not do her pounding headache any good, since it became worse as Natsume keep irritating her to no end throughout the breakfast.

"Why?" Mikan ask in a calm voice.

Natsume stayed silent for a moment, his eyes observing Mikan until she shifted awkwardly.

"Staring is rude you know." She said again, still in the same soft and calm voice.

Natsume rolled his eyes. But he move his eyes towards the child who has been watching both adults exchanging words. "Hiro, can you go to your room and change your clothes by yourself? I need to talk with your mom for a moment."

Hiro frowned suspiciously at Natsume. He may be 6 years old, but he is a genius. Well, just like his father of course.

"Who are you to ask me like that?" He throws the question quite rudely.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Hiroyuki! You can't be disrespectful like that!"

Natsume smirked. Hiro is definitely like him in someway. He started to become sure on the prospect of him being his child. "Because this is adult talk, kiddo. You can't interfere."

Mikan glared at him. "You can't bully my child either, Hyuuga."

Hiro stuck out his tongue at him, which make Natsume chuckled in amusement.

Mikan sighed. This isn't going to end.

"Hiro." Mikan admonished.

Hiro instantly look down, fiddling with his fingers. "I'm sorry mommy."

Mikan pull out the hotel room's card and give it to him. "Here is the card to our room. While waiting for mommy can you take a shower and change your clothes? We are going to get your ice cream, aren't we?" She said with a motherly smile. "Can you do that for me?"

Hiro meekly nodded as he take the card and walk towards the other way, to Mikan's and his room.

Mikan watch until Hiro get into the hotel room and closed the door again, before looking back towards the infuriating man. "What do you want?" She ask again, arching her eyebrow.

"You don't look so well." He stated, frowning. "Did something happen after I drop you off?"

Mikan blinked. She is clearly taken aback at the attention she is receiving right now. Where is the Natsume Hyuuga she know? And she think she remembered how Shouda-san described this man.

Playboy.

Likes to sleep around.

Cold.

Jerk.

_Rapist._

And many more which she doesn't feel the need to remember.

"Why do you care, Hyuuga? Why do you even search for information on my son? What are you going at?"

His infamous smirk is back on place. "What do you think?" He throws back the questions at her.

Mikan take another deep breath as she pinch the bridge of her nose. Her head feels like its being hammered constantly.

"Yukihira-san, are you really okay?" Natsume's voice ask again, this time his concern came across loud and clear.

Even as Mikan open back her eyes and look at him, his face shows nothing but pure worry.

Right. Rather than making her headache worsen, she choose to give up.

"I am having a bad headache right now, and you being annoying is not helping at all." She finally told him. Her voice is slightly above whisper that if the hallway has not been empty he won't hear her.

Natsume's expression is blank for a long moment, before he carefully take a step closer to her which make her flinch and step back automatically.

Seeing her reaction, he let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll buy you some medicine. Go to your room."

After that, he vanished behind the elevator door, leaving her alone in the hallway.

Mikan shook her head, but she slowly started for her room, following his instruction.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_.

"Hiro, can you open the door?" Mikan requested at her son who is busy watching cartoon right now.

Hiro nodded as he run towards the door and open it, only to show Natsume standing there with a medium sized plastic bag in his hand.

"It's Uncle, Mommy." Hiro informed, looking at Natsume with obvious dislike.

Natsume only grinned at him and ruffled his hair, which Hiro quickly run away from, while he stalked inside the room, putting the plastic bag on the vanity table.

"How do you feel?" He ask as he rummaged around the plastic bag, pulling out some paracetamol and a bottle of water.

Mikan, who has been lounging on the bed with arm over her eyes only shook her head.

"What's wrong with you mommy?" Hiro's face scrunched in worry.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'm taking care of your mother right now." Natsume answered Hiro as he carefully step beside Mikan – keeping her private space – to give her the medicine and water. "Drink." He said to her.

Mikan doesn't have any strength left to fight him, since her headache really become worse and worse overtime, only mutely take the medicine, pop it in her mouth and wash it with the water.

Natsume pull out another two water bottle and put them on the end table beside her. "Sleep, and hydrate yourself. I expect the water to be finished by the time I came back. I'll ask room service to put some food outside from your room. If you can't, you can just eat the bread I have bought." He said as he pull out some loaf of bread from the plastic bag.

Mikan only glance at him once and back into her original position.

"Mom, are you okay?" Hiro questioned again, this time he shake Mikan's arm a bit.

Natsume put a hand on his small shoulder and pull him away gently. "Don't disturb your mother, Hiro. She is sick right now. Why don't you come with uncle? You said you want ice cream right?"

"I don't trust you." Hiro replied bluntly, crossing his arms. "Mommy said not to go with strangers."

Natsume chuckled. "How about you ask your mommy?"

Mikan sigh again. Well, she can't reject Natsume's offer this time. She is clearly sick, and she can't bring Hiro to places with a splitting headache like this. The only choice is to trust Natsume with him since Mikan doesn't want Hiro to be copped up in hotel room all day.

She would prioritize Hiro's happiness over her feeling for sure. That's absolute.

"I'm fine with accompanying you, mommy." Hiro suddenly said with his small voice.

Oh my. Her son is really sweet and considerate. He care for her a lot.

Mikan smiled as she pat Hiro's head lovingly, ignoring the pounding in her head. "Thank you sweetie. But you can go with uncle Natsume. He is kind and he is my friend."

Natsume whipped his head towards Mikan hearing her words. Friend?

Mikan ignored Natsume's reaction, and focused on her son.

"But.." Hiro trailed off, looking back and forth between Natsume and his mom.

"Did you see how he brought mommy medicine? He is really kind, Hiro. You can trust him."

Hiro's face looks like he is contemplating his mother's words for a while, before finally nodded and climb down from the bed.

"I'll take your kid then, Yukihara-san." Natsume said, smiling slightly. He can't keep a smile from his face after hearing Mikan's words.

"I'll hold you responsible for everything happened to him." Mikan warned him, shutting her eyes again.

Natsume chuckled lightly as he pull Hiro outside. "Of course. Rest. I expect you to finished all the water." He reminded before closing the door.

* * *

"What kind of ice cream do you want, kiddo?" Natsume ask on the way down to the parking lot.

Hiro, who is still feeling slightly suspicious towards Natsume, only answered with a short, "Chocolate."

"You like chocolate?"

Hiro nodded quietly.

Natsume smirked. This kid is a challenge. But that won't deter him. "Why don't you trust me?" He ask softly as he open the door to his car, letting Hiro climbing in first before he get into the driver seat.

Hiro fiddled with his finger nervously.

"I won't do anything to you. I am harmless." Natsume coaxed the child, trying to show that he is harmless.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Natsume chuckled at the question. "I promised. I promised your mom too that you would be safe and sound. I wouldn't dare to break the promise."

"But you make her cry last night." Hiro replied to him, still in quiet voice. "That's why I don't trust you." He added.

Natsume smooth out his surprised look. This kid has more than the eyes met. "How do you know?"

"Her eyes looks puffy this morning, and its been long since I saw her like that."

Natsume sigh. He doesn't expect Hiro to be this mature. Is he really a 6 years old child?

Well, he should know the best since he, more or less, act like this too with the same level of matureness around Hiro's age.

"We have problems in the past, kid, and yesterday we finally solved it after years of delay. The problems we had wasn't easy, that's why your mother cried a lot." Natsume gently explained.

Hiro like he is thinking for a moment, before finally nodded. "I understand."

"So you would trust me now?"

Hiro shook his head. "Not really, but I trust uncle enough to bring me around."

Natsume smiled at that. "That will do. Let's go get your ice cream then." He replied, releasing the handbrake, pulling in the gear and pressing on the accelerator as his car moves backward before zooming out from the parking lot.

* * *

**Layliaman98 :** Happy to hear that! Okay XD ecstatic to hear that somebody has the same thought as me lol. Yeah, I want to make in the story like Natsume has grown, I mean the comic is all about when they are still grade school and its normal for a child to act like that despite part of the matureness he seems had back then. But yeah, people change when they grow up, especially if they already reach their 'adult' stage. Thank you so much for dropping a review and supportive all the way! XD You too! Stay safe and stay healthy xoxo

Thank you for reading! Please kindly drop a review :D Tell me what do you think ;)

_Aquabluemarine_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Blooming**

"Did you bring your room's card, Hiro?" Natsume ask when they have arrived back from their day trip.

Hiro nodded as he pull out the card from his pants' pocket and tap the card on the door.

The door opened soundlessly and Hiro step into the room with Natsume right on tow.

The room looks dark with only one light in the corner of the room while a figure buried in the pile of blanket looks sleeping soundly with her golden brown hair spilled on the fluffy pillows.

"It's late. Wash your face and change your clothes Hiro." Natsume said to the kid while he is putting their shopping bags on the table.

Hiro nodded obediently and rummage around his suitcase before walking to the bathroom and shut the door close.

Natsume padded towards Mikan's side and put his hand on her forehead as he watch her sleeping face. Looks like her headache is that bad since she sleep throughout the day like this.

"Not hot." He mumbled to himself, comparing her and his temperature.

He take a quick glance on the end table and found that all the bottles have been emptied and there are several plates which indicated that she ate the food he ordered from room service, though the bread only half eaten.

A smile unconsciously appeared on his lips.

She listened to him. That's a good start.

"I'm done, uncle." Hiro said, putting away his dirty clothes in the laundry bag.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Hiro nodded. "Yep."

Natsume smiled. "Good boy. Your mother is sleeping, seems like its the effect of the medicine. Go to bed now, it's already past your bedtime. Take care of your mother alright? I'm going back to my room."

Hiro stared at Natsume for a long moment before he finally opened his mouth to speak, "Thank you for today uncle. I really have fun."

Natsume grinned and pat his head. "You're welcome kiddo. We'll meet again tomorrow."

A small smile lifted Hiro's lips. "Goodnight uncle."

Natsume nodded. "Goodnight." With that, he stalked out from the room, off to his own room.

* * *

Mikan woke up feeling refreshed and great.

She stretch lazily on the bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes before glancing to her side, only to find her child still sleeping.

Then, she froze. Wait, did she just slept all day yesterday?

Sigh. Whatever. She will ask about that as soon as Hiro woke up.

Knock, knock.

Mikan frowned. She can guess who will knocked at her door this early in the morning.

"Wait." She called as she rushed to the bathroom.

She splashed water on her face, making sure that all traces of her sleeping face vanished, before start brushing her teeth in a flash.

She run out, fumbling with the zip of her suitcase before clumsily opening it – lucky that the inside doesn't spill unnecessarily – and searching for her comb. When she found it, she quickly brush it over her long tresses, before grabbing for a hairband and twisting her hair up into a messy bun.

She checked herself on the mirror, patting around her clothes to make sure all the wrinkles smoothed out and look at her face one more time. Thank goodness for technology. Her microbladed eyebrows helps a lot in making her face look not so 'plain'.

She tear the door open, and found – as she expected – Natsume standing there with hands in his jeans pockets.

Damn. Why he always look so hot?

Even today he look attractive with his hair slicked back, navy blue buttoned down shirt, and black jeans, which paired up with dark brown boots.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. She is not going to have his good looks distract her.

A charming smile decorated his kissable lips.

Wait. She just NOT think of that. Stupid mind.

"Is that a way to greet your savior early in the morning?" He ask cockily.

Mikan frowned in annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

Natsume chuckled as he rudely brush her aside and casually step into the room although Mikan did tried to block him fruitlessly.

"Hey! I do not invite you inside!" She protested, but closing the door and follows him.

Natsume seated himself on the sofa comfortably as he look up at her. "How do you feel today?"

Mikan glared at him. "This is not your room."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "I take Hiro out the whole day yesterday, and I made him happy." He said pointedly. "Where is my thanks?"

"You are so – "

_Knock knock_.

Mikan frowned again. What is it this time?

Natsume chuckled seeing Mikan's expression as he swiftly walk and open the door, receiving whatever the person on the other side of the door gives.

He close the door carefully using his leg and he was turning around when Mikan saw that he is bringing a tray full of food.

"I ask the room service for breakfast." He explained, bringing the tray towards the table. "Just in case you still don't feel well."

Okay, this is unexpected. How can she keep hating him when he is being thoughtful like this?

Mikan sigh. "What makes you think that I will eat what you bring?"

Natsume smirked as he take a bowl of porridge. "Its still hot. I can hear your stomach."

As if following his words, Mikan's stomach rumble loudly, which make her blush beet red.

Natsume arch his eyebrow as his smirk wider. "I told you."

Mikan throw another glare at him. "And I hate you." She grumbled. But since he is damn right about her being hungry because she hasn't eat anything from yesterday evening as she spent the day sleeping, she roughly take the bowl from his hand and take a seat on the corner of her bed, as far as she can from him.

Natsume just chuckled lightly at Mikan's antics and he watch her eating with amused glint on both of his crimson eyes.

"Why you don't eat too?" Mikan ask after a few spoons of the porridge. Looks like he knows her preference in porridge so she choose to forgive him for barging into her room for now.

His smirk is back on his lips. "I thought you didn't care about me?"

Ugh. This man is really infuriating!

"Whatever you see fit, Hyuuga."

"Shouldn't we start to call each other properly? After all, we _do_ have a relationship."

"Relationship my ass." Mikan cursed. She took the chance while Hiro is still sleeping.

"You did have colorful vocabulary." Natsume commented, still amused. This girl entertained him to no end with her behavior. "I should have not judge you as a good girl from the start."

Mikan thinned her lips at that. His words somehow brings back bad memories.

Being considerate enough, Natsume notice the change in her expression and he realize the mistake he just made.

"I apologized." Natsume quickly said softly. "I didn't mean to."

Mikan look away, hiding her tears which threatened to come out. She slowly straightened up, putting away her half eaten porridge before walking to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she came out, with no trace of crying she had done.

Knowing the fact as she is like an open book, Natsume stays quiet and just play along like nothing happened.

"I want to ask you one question." Mikan suddenly said after she finished all her porridge.

"I'm all ears." Natsume replied simply.

Mikan look like she struggled for a while, searching for the right words.

"I won't judge you." Natsume said again, a ghostly smile plays on his lips.

Mikan look down. "Why did you do this? I am sure you are a jerk. Don't play me into your trap." She finally blurted out, in a nearly unheard voice.

Natsume closed his eyes. This is not the moment that he should be offended. He has quit his bad habit 6 years ago for crying out loud! To be honest, he doesn't even have time as he is busy running his business empire for the past years.

When he open his eyes again, his face is blank, devoid of any expression. But there is still slight fire in his eyes which make Mikan scoot away a bit.

"What if I can show you that I am not a jerk that you believe in?" He ask in proud manner.

Mikan meet his stare. Did he just challenge her? "What do you want for that?"

"I want to marry you." He declared. There is no room for arguing in his tone.

Mikan gaped. What did he just say? Did she heard it right?

"No you are hearing it right. I want to marry you, and be Hiro's father in a proper way." He repeated with confidence clear in both of his eyes and voice.

What? She is so not ready. "What if you can't prove it?"

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Of me not being a jerk?"

Mikan nodded.

"Then I will walk out from your life." He answered simply. "Is that a deal?"

Looks like she can't run from this. Sigh. Hiro needs a father after all, and if he does fail he can't disturb her life anymore.

"Deal. I give you three months."

Natsume smirked. "Challenge accepted."

"Mommy? Why is uncle Natsume here?"

Mikan's expression quickly brightens up hearing her son's voice. A smile replaced the frown that has been constantly on her face since Natsume first stepped into the room. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you have fun yesterday? Uncle Natsume is here to bring your breakfast."

Hiro looks stunned for a moment, before a big smile decorate his face. "You are the best uncle!" He turn to look at his confused mother. "You are right mommy, uncle definitely can be trusted! I have so much fun with him yesterday!"

"We can take your mom too on our outing today." Natsume chimed in with a winning smile on his face.

"Really mommy? You already feeling better? Yeay! We got to go together!" Hiro shouted in excitement.

She lose, big time. Another sigh. Looks like she have to spend the rest of her holiday with this so called jerk.

For Hiro. She keep repeating inside her head.

"Mommy? Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Hiro called her, waving his hand in front of her face.

Mikan jerk a bit in surprise. She lost in her thoughts. "I am Hiro. Thank you for asking, I'm just spaced out just now because I can't wait to have fun with you guys." Mikan smoothly lied.

Hiro clapped his hands. "This is perfect!"

Mikan chuckled. "Why don't you ate your breakfast first while I will get ready?"

Hiro nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Mommy."

Mikan ruffled his head as she step down from the bed, taking her clothes from the suitcase and step into the bathroom.

"Where are we going to go, uncle?" Hiro ask, looking down at the full breakfast Natsume has bring.

Natsume smiled a bit. "Do you like surprises?"

Hiro laughed. "I do!"

Natsume's smile getting wider. "Then I won't tell you cause it is a surprise."

"I can't wait for it!" Hiro replied, grinning happily.

Natsume watch his son eat eagerly with a soft look. Though his son doesn't know that he is his father, Natsume already loves him so much. Its so easy to adore this little guy especially with the fact that he is his blood.

Now that his son started to warm up to him, it's only his mother to pursue now.

Just wait Mikan, I'll definitely win you over.

* * *

Thank you! Please kindly tell me what you think over this chapter :D

_Aquabluemarine_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 12 : A Day with Him**

"Do I have the right costume?" Mikan ask, pausing in the middle of her make up routine. She suddenly feel conscious on the shirt and jeans short pants she wear since Natsume didn't want to tell her where would they go later on.

Natusme smirked as he gave her a slow once over which make her blush beet red.

"Pervert!" Mikan hissed in low voice, not wanting to alert Hiro who is taking a shower right now.

Natsume chuckled. "You look great, _pol-ka_."

Mikan frowned, confused as to why Natsume call her like that. Before suddenly her eyes widen in realization.

She look down, noticing that her sleeveless buttoned down shirt is quite thin that her polka dots patterned undergarments seen through the fabric.

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan growled in anger. She quickly stand up, leaving her undone eyeliner and walk towards him in intimidating manner. "Is it not enough that you molested me in the past?" She said through gritted teeth.

Natsume arch his eyebrow nonchalantly. Ignoring her last sentence. "Who told you to wear sheer clothes like that? You show it to me, you know."

Mikan glared at him heatedly. "But that doesn't give you the right to call me like that! You are clearly harassing me!"

Natsume chuckled, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "I'm going to marry you after all. I got the free pass to harassed you."

"That is nonsense!" Mikan hollered, despite the clearly seen blush on both of her cheeks.

Ugh. This man is so so unbelievable! She need to stop blushing because of him!

Natsume stand up, towering Mikan with his height as he close their gap.

Nervous, Mikan automatically step back and try to push Natsume back. "What are you doing pervert!" She half shouted while keep walking back.

Since the hotel room is not that wide, Mikan quickly hit the back of her knee on the side of the bed and flop down on the bed.

Smirking, Natsume casually drop both of his hands beside Mikan head, fully covering her.

Mikan look up with wide eyes, she really doesn't want to know what's running in his mind right now seeing the mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Natsume take his sweet time as he lightly trace Mikan's face with his fingers, touching every part specifically. "Beautiful." He whispered making her blush deeper while she is frozen in place, feeling like her mind and body disconnected.

Natsume just let out a soft chuckle and he slowly bend down, placing his lips exactly beside her ears, caressing it with his breath.

"S-stop it pervert!" is Mikan's only weak protest.

Natsume ignore her as he take a quick bite on her earlobe which resulting in her squealing in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing!" Mikan scoot away as far as his hands which caging her right now allowed.

Natsume let out another short chuckle. "You are cursing a lot these days, dear. Its not a good example for your son."

Mikan glared at him. "You are the reason, Hyuuga!"

"Call me Natsume." He replied huskily, right beside her ear.

Her cheeks feels like burning right now. What on earth is he doing like this!

"No." She retorted firmly.

Another bite.

"Hyuuga!"

"My. Name." He said, looking straight into her eyes. His eyes looks like a pair of unreadable melting lava.

"Hyuuga." Mikan glared stubbornly at him.

Natsume slowly left a soft trail of kisses along Mikan's face. From her forehead, to her nose, both of her cheeks, and lastly ..

Mikan look sideways, evading his attack. She can feel her heart thumping so loud that she wondered whether he heard it or not. She also can feel adrenaline rush in her body, making her feel hot all over.

Seriously, what is happening with her? She just met this guy three days ago for goodness sake! And he is the _one_ who made her life miserable! She is not some cheap girls who obviously will fall for some devilishly handsome guy like Natsume Hyuuga!

"Look at me, Mikan." Natsume called as he gently cup her cheeks and turn her head so that she looks straight at him again.

Mikan averted her eyes as she feels disgusted with herself since she freaking _like_ the way her name rolled off from his tongue.

"Please stop this, Hyuuga. Hiro may see us." Her eyes pleading now. "I know you don't like this more than I do."

Natsume glance at the bathroom door and back to Mikan with a handsome smile on his lips which blow her away. "We'll be done when he come out. Why don't you make it easier by calling my name? I'll let you go after that." He paused, scrutinizing her expression. "And who said that I don't like this?" He added, smirking widely.

"Why is it so important for you?!" Mikan hissed, trying to cover her strange feeling towards him. It feels like her body somehow still remember about him. Well, she did had a child with him. Though it is NOT with her consent.

"Aren't we going to be married soon?" He ask innocently. His eyes still dancing with mischievousness as a ghostly but gorgeous smile playing on his lips.

Mikan smack his shoulder none too gently. "Who said that I agree with your idea!"

"We make a deal just now, and I intend to pass the challenge. I know I can." A cocky smirk replaced the heart melting smile.

"Let me go, Hyuuga!" Mikan started to trashed around, trying to found a way out from his caging hands.

Natsume chuckled at her effort as he close their distance till their lips nearly touch.

Mikan's eyes widen, but she felt a strange feeling rushing through her body. She can feel his hot breath, and she stared right into those pair of gorgeous crimson eyes who look at her with so much passion that she has the urge to kiss him.

Wait. What?

Seeing that Mikan didn't make any move to evade him, Natsume close their distance with a scorching kiss.

Her lips still taste as sweet as 6 years ago.

Feeling a pair of soft lips on hers, Mikan blinked and her brain feels like frozen for a moment.

But what stunned her is her body reaction.

Her body seems like it has the mind of its own as her lips moving in accordance with his lips, and her hands snake around his neck, as if urging him to kiss her deeper.

Natsume is, of course, surprised by the aggressiveness of her respond. He doesn't expect that. No. He more like anticipating for a vicious fight since he kind of forced kiss on her.

"You are delicious as ever, Polka." Natsume lightly commented, his eyes burning with indescribable hunger as he let her cherry colored lips go.

Mikan's breath come out short and fast, her body burn all over.

Natsume bend down and kiss her again.

And again, her body reacted itself. As if she is already used to his touch.

Natsume trace her lower lip with his tongue, as if asking for entrance, when Mikan shyly open her mouth, granting him the entrance.

Natsume let out a guttural growl from the back of his throat, as he put his body weight on the bed so that he can lean more on Mikan.

Their tongue dance with each other for what it feels like forever, they only stop once to take a breath before going at it again.

And finally, after they don't know for how long, they parted, panting heavily.

Mikan's eyes glazed and she looks like she is half conscious, while Natsume's eyes spark brightly, a winning smirk decorated his lips.

He drop a kiss once more on her plump lips, this time a chaste one, before straightening his stature and gently pull Mikan into a sitting position.

"Your body seems to like me." He teased, still smirking.

Mikan blinked, like she is trying to chase away the after effect of the fiery kiss. "No I don't." She tried to deny, resignedly. She knows that it sounds obviously like a lie, even on her own ears.

Natsume just chuckled at that, in junction with Hiro coming out from the bathroom all clean. He glance towards the wet haired boy, before turning his sight back at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"You better finished your make up." He said, pausing for a moment, leaning down beside her ear. "Sadly I don't get to smudge your lipstick. Next time I'll make sure to do that after you put on your lipstick."

Mikan blush as she smack Natsume again, this time on his arm. "Shut up!" She whispered, scampering away to her vanity table to finish her make up.

Natsume chuckled again. This girl is definitely amusing.

"You haven't done yet mom?" Hiro ask, searching for his comb. "And why do you look so red? Are you sick again?"

Mikan force a smile on her face. "I'm really okay Hiro. Just give me 10 more minutes and we'll be on our way."

Natsume extended his hand towards Hiro, a smile on his lips. "Why don't we go down first and your mom can catch up later after she finish."

Hiro look up at Natsume, his expression clearly contemplating whether he should follow his uncle's invitation or not.

"Just go with him, Hiro. Buy me some water bottles?" Mikan said, encouraging him.

Hiro smiled at her. "Alright mommy. I'll buy some."

* * *

"You look stunning." Natsume whispered right on her ear as she get into the shotgun seat, strapping on her seat belt.

Mikan forced a smile on her lips as she push Natsume's head away from her and give him a secret glare that Hiro can't see.

Natsume chuckled as he pull away from the parking lot, driving from the hotel.

The journey to the place wherever Natsume planned turns out to be enjoyable. They talk about many things and Hiro seems interested in whatever Natsume talk about and Mikan can see that Hiro start to give Natsume more of his attention.

"We have arrived." Natsume declared nonchalantly, parking on the empty space.

"A theme park?" Mikan ask with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Whoa. I always wanted to go to one!" Hiro exclaimed in excitement.

"You never go into one?" Natsume ask in surprise. He thought that Mikan spoiled Hiro.

Hiro shook his head. "No, mom is busy. She hardly have time to go to places like this."

Mikan's heart clench in pain. "Hiro.." Mikan said softly. Her arms reaching for him.

Hiro beamed at her. He shook his head. "Don't worry mommy. I'm okay, really. I just tell him the reason, not that it means that I am sad about it. I know that you are working so that I can go to school and have a life that I have now."

Mikan try to hold back the tears that threatened to spill, pulling her son in a tight embrace "I love you, Hiro."

Hiro laughed, hugging his mother back. "I love you too mom!"

Natsume slightly smiled at their interaction. They would be his family, soon.

"Let's go before the queue gets long." Natsume said, breaking the sweet moment which earn him a glare from Mikan, but they follow his steps anyway.

Lucky, because they are still early and its weekdays that the queue is quite short. Not long after getting out from the car, they already inside the park.

Hiro can't contain his excitement as he already looking around, sight seeing around the park.

Natsume and Mikan strolled leisurely behind him looking like parents that accompanying their child to a theme park, which is partly true actually.

"Is it your first time too?" Natsume ask, that annoying smirk of him playing on his lips.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "What do you think smarty pants?"

Natsume arch his eyebrow at Mikan's name calling. "I don't know, why don't you tell me, Polka?"

Mikan glared at him. "Stop it! Stop harassing me for goodness sake!" She hissed heatedly.

Natsume offered her an attractive half smile which nearly ease her anger instantly. "My name then."

Mikan wanted to scream so bad, this guy is downright preposterous!

"Ugh. Whatever, I'm leaving." Mikan stomped away, approaching her son. She would definitely ignore this guy. She is at the park _only_ with her child. Yes. ONLY with her child.

Natsume shook his head at her antics. With an amused grin on his face, he slowly walk towards the mother and son, catching up with them.

This day would be interesting for sure.

* * *

Thank you! Tell me what you think? ;D

_Aquabluemarine_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bittersweet Love**

Another bulk chapters coming! lol. Its the same as I would upload three chapters at once ;)

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Daily Life with Plus One**

The whole week feels like a roller coaster ride for Mikan.

All the feelings, new experiences. Since she can't say that she is exactly an expert in relationship because she spent her younger days on taking care a child, not going around having boyfriends.

Natsume is annoying as hell, yes. Infuriating even.

But somehow he is also kind, caring, and the most important thing is that Hiro loves having him around. Wonder how he managed to catch Hiro's heart.

For every single day, although Mikan keep kicking Natsume from anywhere near her, he always manage to approach back and somehow make her and Hiro hang out with him all day. So in conclusion, they literally spent everyday of their holiday with Natsume, just like a family.

Sadly, Mikan has to admit, he would make a great father for Hiro. He obviously make Hiro happy and he adore her child, just like every father should have.

After the theme park surprise which turns out to be the happiest day ever for Hiro and Mikan didn't have heart to break his happiness thus the reason why she follow along with whatever plan Natsume has in store for them, they went to the night market, having a simple dinner and going straight back to hotel with Hiro still chattering on how he is overjoyed that they went to a theme park together.

The next two days, they spent it on culinary. They stroll around the city, trying so many street food, having a picnic in some random park, and visiting shrines, also castle. On the fourth day of the week, Natsume give another surprise for them, a day trip to Kyoto, and on the fifth day another day trip, but this time to Nara.

The sixth day, they spent it on going to the aquarium, which make Hiro excited all day long seeing fishes and all, and museums.

On the last day of the week they only went around the places near the hotel since both Mikan and Natsume are going to work on the next day and obviously Hiro has school, so it was a wise decision not to tire out themselves.

Mikan would always remember that on the last day, when they were going to board the shinkansen, Hiro suddenly said to her, that this is the most pleasant holiday he ever had. When Mikan ask why, Hiro simply said because it felt like he has a father, a complete family.

And that was the sole reason on why, at 9.30 PM in her apartment, there is a man sitting in front of her on the kitchen chair, talking with her son who look at the man with sparkling eyes.

"Tell me again why did you come here when we just came back from Osaka yesterday?" Mikan ask, pinching the bridge of her nose.

That annoying smirk of him quickly emerge on his face as Natsume turn his gaze on the woman who look beautiful even with messy bun and no make up. "Because I miss this little guy here." Natsume answered offhandedly, ruffling Hiro's head.

Hiro pouted cutely. "Uncle! You really need to stop that."

Natsume smiled a little. "You should go to bed now, Hiro. It's getting late."

Hiro frowned. "But I want to spent time more with you."

Mikan arch her eyebrow hearing Hiro's statement. She definitely doesn't know that her child already have that deep of attachment towards Natsume.

Sigh. Well who she was to kidding? Natsume is _his father_ after all. It screams normal everywhere.

Natsume's smile widen. His eyes softened. "I will visit you as often as I can, okay? I'll even take you out on weekends."

Hiro brightens up in an instant. "Really? You'll do that uncle?"

"Of course. Why not?"

Hiro surprised Natsume by suddenly jumping up and hug him tightly. "Thank you uncle!"

Natsume's arm instinctively wrap around Hiro, returning the hug and lifting him up on his lap. He tap his nose lovingly. "Now would you go to sleep?"

Hiro nodded and jump down from Natsume's lap. "Goodnight mom, goodnight uncle!"

Mikan shook her head. "I still don't like you. But thank you for making Hiro happy."

Natsume is silent for a while, only gazing intensely at Mikan which make her uncomfortable.

"He is my son too you know." Natsume finally answered in deep voice. His eyes unreadable.

Mikan sigh. She really doesn't want to hurt his feeling, after all he did make so much effort on the holiday last week, and she has to admit that she is having fun too. Moreover, as a mother seeing her child happy on another level is a feeling that she can't describe.

"I know. I know. I didn't mean it like that." Mikan replied softly. Her eyes cast downwards.

Its Natsume's turn to let out a sigh. "Why is it so hard for you to accept me, Mikan?"

The name calling make Mikan stunned for a moment. He usually, and always call her Polka since that incident no matter how many times she screams pervert to him. This is only the second time he calls her by her real name which clearly shows her that he is serious right now.

Mikan fiddled with her fingers. "I actually don't know."

"Is it because of the truth?" His eyes are unreadable.

"Maybe." She paused, letting out another sigh. "Maybe because I now know the truth that it feels like you are some kind of bad reminder of the fact that I got raped."

Natsume pinch the bridge of his nose. "I know how that feels for you. But for me it wasn't rape."

Mikan's eyes hardened. "I know how it feels too for you, but that doesn't change the fact how it feels for me." She retorted back icily.

"I apologize for being insensitive." Natsume quickly responded, his voice low and dangerous.

Mikan squeeze her eyes shut, forcing back the feeling of fatigue that started to appear. "This won't work out."

His eyes flashed. "What won't work out?"

Mikan opens her eyes, gazing steadily at him. "Our way of solving problem."

Natsume rake his hand through his hand in frustration. This girl is testing his patience, and he is famous for not having one. "I don't have any problem with these _Mikan_. Hiro is happy with me. Why don't we just get married?"

No, you can't cry Mikan. She told herself as she clench her fists. "I do think the marriage concept is different between you and me."

"I know, and you do know that I am being considerate here. I'm trying to work out our relationship and take the responsibility. But you are just being difficult."

"Thinking about my feelings while bearing in mind the fact that I am going to give my life to a man that rape me doesn't seem being difficult for me." Mikan replied coldly, her expression blank.

Natsume just stare at her as the answer for a few minutes which feels like hours for Mikan, before finally he stood up, putting on his coat and slowly walk out from the apartment without saying anything.

"Am I wrong?" Mikan whispered to herself, tears started to roll down her cheeks and sobs bubbling in her chest. She cradled herself as she felt like she is going to break into pieces. "Is it wrong to think about myself at times like this?"

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Silence.

_Knock, knock._

"Mom?" Hiro called as he walk into the bedroom, noticing that the room is still dark and his mom still in the mass of blankets.

He frowned and approach the side of the bed. "Mom." He called again softly. "Are you okay?"

Mikan put her palm on her forehead. "Not so loud Hiro." She whispered nearly unheard. "I'm sorry I think you need to call aunt Nonoko or Anna to pick you up and drop you off to school."

"What's wrong with you? Is it your headache?"

Hiro is old enough to know that his mother sometimes have a really bad headache that prevent her from doing anything like last time on their holiday. He still doesn't understand how could it happened, but he knows that it is really bad.

"Yes, Hiro. I'm so sorry. I think you need to take care of yourself too. I can't even open my eyes."

"I.. I'm going to call her right now." Hiro run out from the bedroom to the living room, searching for phone as he tried to keep down his panic to minimum.

He punched in the number which he already remembered by heart and luckily his so called aunt pick it on the first ring.

"Hello aunt Hotaru?"

_"Hiro? Why did you call me? Is there something wrong?"_

"I'm sorry, but I think mom can't go to work."

_"Is everything okay there, Hiro?" _

Hotaru may be an ice queen, but she always take care Hiro like her own son. Even Hiro trust Hotaru more than Anna or Nonoko in condition like this which make him always run to her whenever there is trouble.

"Mom is having headache again."

_"Twice in a row? That's unusual."_

"I don't know aunt Hotaru. Mom seems to be in pain. Is she going to be okay?"

_"I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll take you to school too."_

"Thank you so much, aunt Hotaru."

_"Be right there."_

True to her words, Hotaru appear on Mikan's doorstep in 10 minutes.

Hiro opened the door and let her in as Hotaru immediately rushed to Mikan's bedroom.

"Baka. What's wrong with you?" Hotaru said in a hushed voice.

Mikan can't hold back a wince hearing a sudden sound which made Hotaru frowned, because if its the usual headache it is not this bad that even a slightest sound disturb her.

"Hotaru? Why.." Mikan trailed off as she brace herself another wave of pounding in her head. "I don't know." Mikan continue hoarsely. Even her own voice sounded so loud on her ears. "This is worse than usual."

Hotaru nodded in agreement. She can see that. "I am going to call a doctor, and I'm going to take care Hiro. Rest."

With that, Hotaru and Hiro soundlessly step out from Mikan's bedroom.

* * *

"What's wrong with her, doctor?" Hotaru ask as soon as the doctor out from Mikan's bedroom.

"Acute stress." The doctor quickly answered, pulling off his mask.

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "Why it seems worse than usual?"

"I heard it happened once last week when she is not in Tokyo?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes."

"I think its because it happened twice in a row, and her emotional state hasn't get better from last time."

"I see."

"I already prescribe some medicine to alleviate her headache and I already gave it to your secretary."

"Thank you for your assistance doctor."

"You are welcome, Miss Imai. I'm happy to help. I'll be going first."

Hotaru sigh and take a seat on the kitchen chair as she pull out her phone and punch in some number.

He better have a good reason for this or she will kill him and drag him to hell herself.

* * *

A huge thank you to all the reviewers! I'm sorry I'm kind of in a pinch right now that I can't reply to you guys one by one. But I promise I'll get back to you guys as soon as I upload another chapter! Thank you so much once again! You guys are my sunshine! xoxo

What do you think? Thank you for reading!

Love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Natsume Hyuuga's Son**

Hotaru waited for a few seconds, tapping her long fingers on the kitchen table impatiently. She can feel her anger threatened to burst out anytime if she didn't spent it on this exact person right away.

_"Who is this?" _A deep voice answered coldly.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru replied, deadpanned.

A pause. _"Imai? What?"_

A slight frown can be seen on Hotaru's forehead. "Did you went to Mikan's place yesterday?"

_"Yes I did. Why?"_

"I'll kill you for sure next time you did this again to her."

_"What? What did I do?"_

"What did _you do_ yesterday?" Hotaru ask back, her voice could freeze the earth all over. "It's happened twice in your presence while she hasn't got this for the past three years!"

_"What are you saying?" _There was another pause._ "Is it her headache?"_

"I know you like her and want to pursue her. But can you not stressed her out?"

_"You knew."_ There is a slight surprise in his voice which he didn't manage to hide.

"Anyone with eyes can see that you are head over heels for her, Hyuuga. I'm not blind." Hotaru answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

_"I'm going there right away."_

"She has a chronic headache that would surface from acute stress. Last time she had it was three years ago. You do the math yourself."

_"Fine. I won't go there. I'll let her be this week."_ He paused again. _"I think I push myself on her too much."_ He added in a softer voice

"Yes you neanderthal. She needs time. Go slower. Being a single parent at such a young age is not easy, especially with the way you both conceived Hiro. That was clearly not a good memory. In any way."

Natsume didn't say anything since he can feel guilt start to creep inside his heart. He never knew how her past was like. He doesn't know her struggle all this time, yet after such a mind blowing news that he is the father of their son and the way they conceived him, Natsume ignorantly just push himself on her as he wishes.

"She nearly died a few years ago because of overworking and malnutrition. That's the cause of her chronic headaches whenever she stressed out. Can you imagine what kind of struggle she has been through that landed her until that point? And you clearly know that she is not the type to give up easily or some fragile girl."

_"Yeah, I know." _

Hotaru rolled her eyes. This guy is hopeless.

_"Then that means you haven't meet her yet?" He suddenly asked._

Hotaru sigh in annoyance. "Are you usually this stupid? Of course I won't let her be like that if I were there."

_"I will make sure not to press on her ever again."_ Natsume promised. He sounds honest.

"You'd better be. Or I will slaughter you myself. Now make yourself useful and take care of your son this whole week so Mikan can rest. I already drop him at school so you should be the one who pick him up at 1 o'clock."

_"Of course." _Natsume replied smoothly.

"I won't give second chances. Is that clear?"

_"Crystal, Imai."_

* * *

Hiro walk out from the front door of his school in confusion. Did something happened? Why is it so crowded out there?

"Hiro, Hiro-kun!" A girl with pig tailed blonde hair running towards Hiro and nearly hit him head to head if only Hiro didn't step aside.

Hiro shoot his hand forward, catching the girl's back and pull her to her feet before she planted her face on the floor. "You are so careless, Sophie."

The blonde girl pouted. Her bright baby blue colored eyes glaring in annoyance at Hiro. "I am not. It's not my fault that the floor is wet!"

Hiro just sigh and turn around, continuing his walk exiting the school. He needs to go home fast anyway, his mother needs him.

"Hiro-kun! I said wait." Sophie – the girl half shouted.

"What is it, Sophie?" Hiro ask in low voice. This girl start to get on his nerves since this morning.

Sophie smiled brightly. "Do you want to do the project together?"

"He will do it with me." A silky voice said as a tall girl with thick and long dark brown hair and hypnotizing green eyes emerge from behind the lockers.

Sophie glared at the newcomer. "Scram, Ai. You are not wanted."

The girl smiled wickedly. "You are the one who should do that, shortie. After all, how could a foreigner like you stay in our country."

"You little!"

Hiro shook his head. Although this kind of scene already become his everyday life, it still annoys him nonetheless. He should be grateful though that it is just two of them, usually they would crowd him like 4-5 girls.

He is going to walk out on the girls, when a familiar red head appear in his line of sight. His face quickly brightened up and he wave his hand up.

"Hiro! I have been searching for you!" A boy with a dark red hair approaching him in full speed and fist bump with him.

"Kou! Save me please." He whispered, glancing at the fighting girls.

Kou – the red haired boy – grinned mischievously. "Fan girls huh."

Hiro give his best friend the best puppy dog eyes, which make Kou laughed and drag him away while ignoring the still fighting girls.

"By the way, do you know what happened outside?" Hiro ask, as they nearing the front door.

Kou snap his fingers as he looks like he just remembered something. "Ah yeah, you know actually I came back in for you. I think your father search for you."

"Father?" Hiro replied incredulously. Never in his life his mother introduce him to someone who he can call father.

"Why is your expression like that?" Kou ask in confusion.

"No nothing. So where is my father?" Hiro brushed him off. He doesn't want to include Kou in some dangerous situation since he clearly didn't know who is this 'father'. He can be a kidnapper for all he knows.

"In front of the building." Kou paused for a moment before grinning widely. "That's the reason for the crowd. Your dad is so cool, Hiro! Why don't you ask him to pick you up sooner! I never seen him!"

Oh, so he is a cool guy like? Alright. Let's bring the game on, whoever you are.

"He looks just like you!" Kou continued chattering. "Seeing that you already have fan club since the first time you step into the school, no wonder all of the moms adore your dad!"

Hiro frowned. Now that is weird how come –

"Hiro. Hi there. You good?"

Hiro blink. Looking up and see a familiar face.

He gaped. "Un – "

Natsume quickly lean down to cut whatever Hiro is going to call him with. "Let's pretend that I am your father Hiro. I'll explain everything later on." He whispered in low voice.

Hiro nodded silently. Well, since he trust uncle Natsume, if he wants to play dad then he will willingly be his son.

"We are going home, dad?" Hiro put on the act.

Feeling warm inside hearing Hiro's calling put a small smile on Natsume's face as he push his glasses up on his head, making the women swoon seeing the striking color of his eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I want to marry again if its him. I definitely don't mind being his second wife." – mom 1

"His eyes! No wonder Hiroyuki has such a beautiful pair!" – mom 2

"He is so gorgeous I wanna die." – mom 3

"Please date me! I will take Hiro too, and I don't mind at all since he is so handsome just like his father!" – mom 4

"I am already a divorcee!" – mom 5

"How shameless." A woman with a luscious red hair commented disgustedly, looking at the drooling women while approaching Natsume and Hiro.

"Mom!" Kou shouted, hugging the woman as she bend down and plant a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Hello sweetie." She pat Kou's head and she look up, putting her gaze on Hiro. A smile bloomed on her lips. "Hello there Hiro."

Hiro beamed up at her. "Hello auntie. How do you do?"

"You always have such a good manner Hiro. I'm good thank you so much. I see that you finally have your father pick you up."

Natsume put a professional smile and extend his hand in a polite manner. "I'm Natsume, nice to meet you."

The woman nodded. Her smile still attach to her lips. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Hanae Manami." She introduce herself, shaking Natsume's hand.

"Your son has been a really good friend for Hiro. Thank you."

"Hiro has been a really good influence too for my son. You raised him well."

"Thank you Manami-san. I'm sorry but I need to go right away, my wife is waiting."

"Oh, I'm sorry for holding you. Please send my regards for your wife. I love talking with her."

"Of course. I'll see you around, Manami-san."

"Bye auntie! Bye Kou!" Hiro wave her and Kou goodbye.

* * *

"Is mom's condition that bad?" Hiro said in small voice as he climb in Natsume's car.

"What makes you think like that?"

"Usually it would be aunt Hotaru to pick me up. You picking me up would mean aunt Hotaru need to be there. On mom's side."

Why is this kid genius way of thinking still amaze him although he clearly knows that the gene itself is from him?

"Its worse than usual." Natsume finally decided to tell him the truth.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Natsume ruffled his hair and smiled a gentle one at his child. "Of course she will be okay. Aunt Hotaru know what to do. You trust her right?"

Hiro slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Now, how about we find something to eat? We need to be out from your house to make sure your mother can rest fully without any noise, because it'll only make her headache worse."

"Okay. I understand. I will eat anything you want, uncle."

"Do you have anything that you prefer?"

Hiro shook his head. "Mommy always tell me to eat everything and not to be picky. We need to appreciate every single food."

Natsume hide his chuckle. It does sound like Polka a lot. "Alright then, I'll bring you to my favorite restaurant. How?"

"Okay." Hiro nodded again. He look sideways, scrutinizing Natsume with keen eyes. His lips thinned into a straight line.

Immediately noticing the stare, Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

"I want to ask something that's been in my mind, uncle. Can I?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"You promise you won't be angry?"

Natsume chuckled. "No, of course not. Why would I be angry?"

"Because I'm about to ask silly questions."

Natsume smiled a bit. "No it's okay Hiro. Just ask. I'll answer."

"What the moms said at school."

Natsume frowned. "Yes?"

"Does our eye color a common color?"

* * *

Hiro is smart for sure! Just like his dad. He is a mini Natsume after all!

Thankyou for reading! Please kindly drop by what do you think about this chapter :D

_Aquabluemarine_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Walking on Glass**

"Does our eye color a common color?" He paused. "Kou's mom said that mine aren't. She said crimson colored eye are rare even in the whole world."

Natsume stilled for a moment. He really doesn't know what to answer. It is Mikan's right to explain his and her relationship to Hiro.

"After they said that we look alike, I compare a lot of things." Hiro continue quietly. "And I think we do look alike. I don't have a lot of mommy's features, so it must be my dad's."

This child observation skill is insane! He is just a freaking 6 years old! Natsume doesn't know that whether he should be proud or mad for his son to inherit his genius gene.

"I can't answer further about this Hiro." Natsume finally answered, his face expressionless. "I don't want to make things rougher than it should be."

Hiro frowned. "Is not a hard question, uncle. Is this the reason why you always stick with mom? No matter what she said? Is that also why you wanted to play dad at my school?

Natsume sigh. "Hiro, let's do the talking after your mom heals okay? I am not going to have this conversation without your mother."

Hiro pouted cutely, his eyes downcast as he cross his arms. "It's not fair." He muttered softly. "I wanted a father for so long."

Natsume grip the steering wheel hard. His heart clench in a strange, painful way that he has never experienced before.

"Hiro." Natsume said in the same soft voice. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. But we really can't have this conversation without your mother. You love her, don't you?"

Hiro mutely nodded. Still looking down.

"Hey kiddo. I promise I'll drop by next week in your apartment, and we'll discuss this alright?"

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now, let's get down and eat. I'm sure good food will lift your mood up."

Hiro smiled a little. "Yes uncle."

* * *

The week went by so fast.

True to his words, Natsume didn't drop by at Mikan's at all the whole week although it was him who pick Hiro up from school and take care of his necessities like lunch and homework or something to bring to the school tomorrow.

He always drop Hiro in front of the apartment and quickly leave.

Hiro being the smart kid as he is, never mention anything about Natsume since he wanted his mom to get better fast. Mikan only knows that someone take care of Hiro properly, either it's Hotaru or Anna or Nonoko.

Hotaru came by everyday to take care of Mikan, even the twins make sure that there is always someone who stay by her side during her sick days. Mikan can't be more grateful for having such caring friends.

After 4 days in bed, taking medicine and all, the headache vanished, and Mikan is overjoyed to finally get out from the bedroom.

Another two days of fully rested, and she is already as good as new. Though Hotaru insisted for her to take another three days off to make sure she is really fully recovered.

_Knock, knock._

"Hiro, can you open the door for me?" Mikan called from her post in front of the stove, stirring some chicken soup.

"Okay mom." Hiro replied, jumping down from the stool and run to the door.

He pull the door open, and seeing the visitor instantly bring a big smile on his lips.

"Uncle Natsume!" Hiro greeted excitedly.

A low chuckle that Mikan has become accustomed reverberated throughout the apartment. "Hello there, kiddo. Oh, I got something for you. Let's go in first."

"Whoa. Did you bring toys?" Hiro's voice sounds excited.

"Here. You can open it while I greet your mom."

Mikan immediately stiffened at Natsume's words. What should she say? Or do?

"Thank you uncle Natsume!"

Natsume chuckled. "You are most welcome, Hiro."

Mikan pretended to be busy with her cooking and not noticing the light steps Natsume made as he entering the kitchen.

"Mikan. I am here to talk. Am I allowed?" His voice sounds careful. As if Mikan is a fragile thing.

Mikan sigh. She can't run from this forever, especially with the fact that Natsume is Hiro's father.

Slowly she turn around, turning off the stove. Forcing a small smile on her lips, Mikan wipe her wet hand on her apron. "Yes, I'm good with it. How about we talk about it after lunch?"

"I'll help. Is there anything..?" Natsume trailed off, looking straight into Mikan's eyes.

Mikan thinned her lips. Should she trust this guy again? Sigh. Whatever. "You can start to set the table." She finally answered, turning around towards the stove again.

"You know." Natsume said after several minutes of silence. "I am the one who take care of Hiro this whole week."

Mikan frowned. That's why the twins never tell her anything about Hiro since they literally didn't know. Usually they would chattering non stop about Hiro this and Hiro that.

"Why?"

"Imai asked me to. I won't just do that without your permission. I'm sorry if it offended you in any way." Natsume answered softly. He is done being an ignorant jerk. He would make it up fully to her.

Mikan arch her eyebrow at Natsume's statement. Did Hotaru do something to Hyuuga that made him like this?

"I see." Mikan replied briefly, still stirring the chicken soup.

After the short conversation between them, silence fell until they are finish with all the preparation, Mikan with her cooking, Natsume with the table setting and calling Hiro to eat.

Mikan tries hard to stuff back all her pain and anger in the back throughout the lunch. She wants to make sure that Hiro is happy having lunch with his mother and father although the child hasn't know the father yet.

She smoothly chimed into every conversation between Natsume and Hiro, even has several conversation only between her and Natsume, until they are finish with the lunch.

"Hiro dear. Would you play in your room while I have something to discuss with uncle Natsume?" Mikan ask her son while putting all the plates inside the dishwasher.

Hiro glance at Natsume before nodding and walking out from the kitchen and to his own bedroom.

Natsume wipe the last of the stain on the kitchen table and wash the dishrag, hanging it on the sink. "So, we are going to talk here?"

"I think yes." Mikan replied calmly, pouring herself a cup of steaming coffee. "This room is the furthest from Hiro's bedroom. I don't want him to hear anything."

Natsume nodded as he take a seat. "Alright."

"Thank you for helping me with the kitchen work." Mikan said stiffly, her gaze still on her coffee.

"You are welcome." Natsume replied smoothly. "and Mikan, please look at me."

Mikan bit her lower lip, slowly lifting her gaze towards Natsume's.

"I apologize for everything." He said sincerely. His voice raw of emotion. "I know that saying sorry won't change anything, even your wounds that was caused by my reckless action 6 years ago. But I still apologize for being a jerk 6 years ago, taking your virginity and all, burdening you with childbearing and raising a child without any proper support that I should have done."

His eyes softened. "I am sorry for everything that I have put you through just because my actions, and I'm sorry for being an idiot these past weeks. Forcing myself on you, not understanding on your side or your feelings, I just foolishly done the same thing that I did 6 years ago all over again. Putting you on stress and all. I should have known better."

Mikan look away, silent tears already run down her cheeks.

"I am really sorry for everything Mikan." Natsume said once again. "I want to fix it, and I will let you do the lead. I won't do anything without your permission anymore and I will follow everything you want."

Mikan didn't say anything to respond Natsume, but Natsume know his message received, since Mikan is crying non stop for a good two hours before finally stop with red eyes and runny nose.

Natsume silently take a tissue box and put it in front of Mikan. After that he pour some warm water into a glass, and put it right beside the tissue box.

"Thank you." Mikan mumbled hoarsely.

"Are you okay?" Natsume clearly doesn't want to be another reason for her headache to be triggered again.

Mikan nodded. "I'll survive."

"Just tell me if anything hurt."

Mikan sigh. "Yes yes."

"Am I forgiven?" Natsume finally voice out his question that has been swimming around for the past hours.

Mikan can't help but chuckle at such innocent voice Natsume used. It doesn't match!

"I.." She paused. Looking at Natsume.

Natsume slightly smiled. "Don't force yourself. I accept whatever it is."

Mikan nodded. "I actually don't know. But I definitely feel better about you. I don't think I have reach to the point of forgiving you, but I can stand around you, especially if its for Hiro."

"It's okay." A mischievous smirk bloom on Natsume's lips. "I'll just need to keep trying until you forgive me fully."

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "You said you won't force any of your will on me again."

"Am I not allowed to pursue for forgiveness?"

Mikan shook her head. "I can't believe you."

Natsume chuckled. "I promise you Mikan. I'll make you happy, and I will make sure you won't hate me again."

"May time prove your words." Mikan replied simply, a first small smile appeared on her lips.

"Challenge accepted." Natsume said with a handsome grin.

"Now I think I should call Hiro before he play for too long."

"Wait, Mikan. I think we should discuss over one more thing."

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I don't want to drop a bomb on you, but Hiro knew. That child is a genius."

Mikan sigh, and sit back on the chair. "I should have known. I predicted it, but not this fast."

Natsume smirk. "He inherited my genius gene."

Mikan rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Cocky jerk."

Natsume chuckled. "So what should we do? I haven't explain anything since I want to ask for your permission first."

Mikan sigh again. "Okay, this permission thing is starting to get irritating. I allowed you to do anything for Hiro as long as you think its for his own good. You are his father after all. I am not going to deny it."

"Thank you."

"Stop it, Hyuuga. You being too nice make me have goosebumps all over."

Natsume chuckled again. "I'm trying my best. You shouldn't shoot down my hope."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat."

"So, about Hiro.."

"Let's just tell him. He knew after all."

"So it is right?" A small voice said in junction with Hiro's head popping into the kitchen.

"Hiro!" Mikan half shouted in surprise. "Since when did you stand there?"

Hiro walk into the kitchen leisurely and take a seat right beside Mikan. "After uncle said something about me." He paused, scrutinizing Mikan. "Did he made you cry again, mommy?"

Mikan can't help but let out a small chuckle hearing the protectiveness oozing through every words from her son. "I'm okay, baby. Don't worry."

"Like I said back then. We are trying to solve our problem." Natsume chimed in with gentle voice. "I apologize if I make you sad by making your mom cried."

Hiro nodded mutely and take a seat beside Mikan. "Is uncle Natsume my father?" He ask once again, looking up to Mikan.

"Yeah, you are right sweetie." Mikan replied, glancing towards Natsume who has unreadable expression. "Uncle Natsume is your father. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to find your father dear."

Hiro's expression is blank for a moment, before he suddenly smiled towards Natsume. "I do have a father!"

Natsume smiled. "Of course kiddo. Who can deny it when we are like a doppelganger." He said, winking at his son.

Hiro laughed happily as he turn his head towards Mikan. "It's okay mommy. I understand. Its adult problem. I am happy as long as I have you and uncle Natsume." He paused, looking back at Natsume. "I mean, _father_." He said grinning.

Natsume smiled wider at that, his eyes softened. "Thank you, _son_. Come here." He said, opening his arms.

Hiro hesitate for a moment, before shyly walking into Natsume's arms hugging him back while Natsume pull him lovingly.

Natsume chuckled. "Now this is our seal to make it official as a father and son."

Hiro laughed. "Yes!"

Mikan can't help but feeling happy as a soft smile appeared on her lips. She feels like her little family finally complete. Well, though she hasn't resolved her problem with Natsume yet. But that can wait later on, right now she will enjoy the happiness first.

* * *

What do you think? Thank you for reading!

Love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bittersweet Love**

Hi everyone? How have you been doing so far in this quarantine? Hope you are doing well J

I'm going to upload 5 chapters now XD Hope they can help to cure your boredom!

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 16 : Stitching the Hole **

Hiro is a genius.

Hence thats the reason why he never ask, although he already knew about Natsume's status as his father, why Natsume doesn't live with them, or why they haven't move to his house.

Thus, to make sure that Hiro has his father time, Natsume always come every night, having dinner together and taking him out every Saturday wherever Hiro wants to go.

Hiro still has some difficulty as he is not accustomed to call him father, sometimes he still call him uncle, but Natsume is fine with it, as long as Hiro doesn't hate him for not being there in the past 6 years of his life.

Seeing the bond that started to bloom between her son and his father, Mikan can't help but feel overjoyed, despite the rocky situation that she still has between her and Natsume. She is more than happy to see that finally his son has a father, a real one.

The routine has been going on for 8 months, and true to his words, Natsume didn't push himself on Mikan anymore. He just hang around Hiro and sometimes talk to her over some light things and that's it.

Mikan can see that Natsume is trying to be her friend, and she actually appreciate his effort in patching things up with her.

"Mom! We are back!"

Speaking of the devil. Today is Saturday, hence the reason why Mikan is busy around the kitchen while Hiro and Natsume out to somewhere she will know later over the dinner when Hiro told her the story, like always.

"Hmm. It smells good. Your mom's cooking is the best." A gruff voice that become familiar overtime said.

Mikan arch her eyebrow. It has became Natsume's habit to throw compliments to her whenever there is a chance, which is starting to get annoying now after several months. "Should I say thank you?" Mikan retorted with a sweet smile on her face.

Natsume smirk. He can't get over with how beautiful Mikan is whenever she is smiling. "Of course, _mommy_." He whispered right on her ear as he brushed pass her to take a spoon.

Mikan blush heavily as she hold her urge to smack Natsume's head using the spatula she hold right now.

"Mommy, mommy. Do you know that we play soccer today? Dad teach me a few tricks and he played with my friends!" Hiro started his story telling, pulling on Mikan's blouse with excitement clear in both of his crimson eyes.

Mikan's eyes softened as a motherly smile bloom on her lips. "Hello sweetie. I'm glad that you have fun with your father. Now how about a shower? Then you can tell me the rest of your day." Mikan chuckled mischievously as she added, "I can smell you from up here."

Hiro pouted. "I smell good!"

Natsume chuckled. "I think we both need a shower. Let's go to bathroom, Hiro. Whoever arrive first win!"

Mikan shook her head as she watch the two boys zooming across the living room, racing to the bathroom. Well, after observing for 8 months, Natsume is really a good father. He pour all his love to Hiro, though he clearly doesn't look like the type to do that, and guide him properly at the same time in many things.

Maybe ... he will be a good husband too?

* * *

"Why are you staying late?" Mikan grumbled unhappily, putting the plates back into their proper place.

Natsume smirk as he close the cabinet which he has been straighten up till just now. "Well, I finally have some time off from my work, and you look like you have free time too."

Mikan arch her eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Who says that?"

Natsume shrugged. "You have already done the business deal. I knew that."

Damn that Hotaru. She shouldn't have said anything to him. "That doesn't mean I am free."

Natsume's smirk widens. "Then what are you going to do now that the kitchen is clean?"

Mikan untie her apron and fold it neatly. "I think I'm gonna have some me time which has been denied since a few months ago because of the deal. Go home, Hyuuga."

Natsume slowly step closer towards Mikan. "You still won't call me by my name." He said quietly. His crimson eyes unreadable.

Mikan look away, trying to think up something to do. "It's because I am uncomfortable with that."

"I don't think you are uncomfortable." Natsume replied, giving her a soft half smile while leaning on the cupboard, effectively blocking Mikan's way.

Mikan averted her gaze, as she doesn't want to drown in his stupid handsome smile and flustered over it. "Please go home. You can't change my mind."

"You look beautiful today."

Mikan tried to hide her blush. "Stop lying. I don't even wear anything different. This is my everyday, at home look."

Natsume smirk. "Well, I don't know either why you look more beautiful today."

"You said the same thing yesterday."

"Then that means as the day went by you get more beautiful." Natsume answered simply, successfully make Mikan's face as red as tomato.

"I won't fall to your sweet talking like other women." Mikan said coldly, though her cheeks still tinted with deep blush.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Who says that I am like this to other women? I have stop playing around nearly 7 years ago. I can't take my eyes off you since then."

"You only met me once."

Natsume only shrugged as an answer.

Mikan sigh. "I want to ask you one more time. Why did you do this? Despite being Hiro's father."

Natsume shifted his weight. Mikan doesn't know, but he looks nervous? Can a Natsume Hyuuga nervous over something?

"Why do you ask?" His face expressionless.

Mikan gestured towards both of them. "We don't need to do this you know. I will be a good mother, you will be a good father, and we'll be a complete family when needed. I'm sure Hiro will understand."

"Yeah. That kid would understand for sure."

"Then why?" Mikan pressed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Natsume rake his hand through his hair. He thought that his feelings delivered clearly towards Mikan since they have been together a lot. But looks like it isn't. Maybe he needs to clear everything. Right now.

"I'm waiting." Mikan said once more, her fingers started to tap impatiently.

Natsume stared right into her eyes, surprising her. Natsume's crimson eyes looks raw, full of emotion that Mikan can't decipher, though his face stay expressionless.

"Would you believe me if I say because I have fallen for you?" Natsume ask huskily. Its as if his voice caressing Mikan and made her have goosebumps with his honesty.

Mikan gulped. How do she react in situation like this? After all she was the one who press for an answer.

"Mikan?" Her name rolled off easily from his tongue.

"I.. I think yes." Mikan stammered in nearly unheard voice.

Natsume sigh. "I fell for you nearly 7 years ago. When we met for the first time."

"Its not a good memory for me." Mikan replied, still whispering.

Natsume nodded grimly. "I know. I intend to make a lot of good memories, so much that you'll forget that bad one."

Mikan just look on Natsume for a few second before asking quietly, "How can you fell for me?"

"I don't know. I just feel comfortable with you, and then you vanished, which intrigued me more." Natsume answered sincerely. "Then turns out we have a son, and we spent so much time together these past months." He paused, raking his hand through his hair again. "I guess everything just fall into their place and I realized I really love you for real."

Mikan trembled. The 'L' word. Its been long since she received one. Not after all the hardships she went through because of having a child at such a young age, especially with her strict family background.

All of the men she met, before finally she choose to pull herself from any interaction with men, choose to walk away when they knew that she have a child. She just so used to rejection that it feels weird to received love again from opposite gender after such a long time.

Sigh. Well of course Natsume won't reject her because Hiro is literally his own son, but still, the feeling Mikan felt is.. indescribable.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. But why are you crying?" Natsume started to panic when he saw tears started to roll on Mikan's cheeks.

Mikan shook her head as she tried to stop her tears. But its futile since they just seem to fall harder.

Natsume sigh, seeing Mikan fruitlessly trying to wipe her tears. "Hey."

Mikan look away, hiding her tears.

"I already saw them."

"No you don't."

Natsume let out another sigh. "Mikan. Would you allow me to comfort you?"

Mikan shook her head weakly. But she doesn't move from her spot which is quite close with Natsume. "Go away, pervert."

Natsume rolled his eyes. This girl is unbelievable. "Please?"

Mikan doesn't say anything as she still struggling to stop her tears.

Slowly, Natsume reach forward, and gently pull Mikan into his embrace. Mikan froze for a moment, but thats it.

"Tell me to go away. Tell me to stop comforting you." Natsume whispered softly on her ear as his warmth shoot through her and his hand make soothing circles on her back.

Mikan bit her lower lip, trying to resist. But her mouth doesn't want to form a word nor her hands make any move to push him away. Why? What's wrong with her? She hate this man for goodness sake! He ruin her life!

"I am here to be your rock, Mikan. We are going to face everything together. You are not alone anymore. We'll share the burden." Natsume said again, hugging her tighter after making sure that she doesn't reject him. "I love you."

Mikan cried harder. Her small stature shook badly.

All this time, she never show her weak side. No, even Hotaru only have a glimpse of it. She always tell herself to be strong, especially for Hiro, and she will push through everything life has thrown her.

Natsume drop a gentle kiss on her crown. "I'm here. Just let it all out. I'll be your anchor."

Mikan grip his shirt as she buried herself deeper, finally letting all the anguish she had kept for all this years.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Natsume ask concernedly, giving Mikan a mug of hot chocolate.

Mikan, who is sitting on the sofa right now, wrapped in thick blanket only extend her hand to receive the hot chocolate and nodded slowly. Her eyes looks swollen and red rimmed.

"I made some ice cubes in a plastic bag to compress your eyes." Natsume said, slowly taking a seat across her. "Let me know if you want to do it. I'll take the bag for you."

"Are you serious?" Mikan suddenly ask in hoarse voice after a few moment of silence.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Serious about what? The confession?"

Mikan nodded.

"I'll prove it to you." Natsume offered with handsome half smile decorating his lips.

Mikan stared at him.

Natsume leaned forward, staring at her with sincere eyes. "I promise I will keep you happy Mikan, and I'll love you as it should be."

Mikan bit her lower lip as tears threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes again. She take a deep breath and bravely stared back at Natsume's crimson pools. "I am willing to trust you again."

Natsume's eyes immediately sparks with happiness. "I will keep my promise." He paused, extending his arms. "Can I hug you?"

Mikan bit her lower lip again, nervous. "I guess." She said after a moment. "After all we did it several hours ago." She continued, mumbling.

Natsume chuckled as he pull Mikan gently into his embrace. He'll never let her go. Never again. One mistake is enough.

* * *

Natsume is super OOC here! LOL I hope I dont devise his character too much.

**Layliaman98 : **You are amazing! Thank you for always dropping a review! xoxo

**RedVelvetLips : **Aw you are so sweet, thank you so much! Ah, its because I wanted to make Hiro as similar as his father. I hope I'm not wrong though, but as long as I remember Natsume in the manga is still grade schooler and he already face a lot of thing and I think he thought with maturity that passed his age :D I'm building Hiro's character based on that. But thank you for your response, and for dropping amazing review ;D

Wow really? XD That's my favorite color too! Lol. Thank you for the support!

**MomoGly : **Hi there :D Thank you for dropping a lot of reviews xoxo. I think I'm going to update like once a week or once in two weeks. But I definitely going to upload bundle chapters like this. Because at my home I don't have proper internet so I can't upload any story on fanfiction L So I need to go out for every upload, and we're in this quarantine so.. I can't go out very often. But don't worry! I'm not going to go hiatus anywhere soon :D I definitely going to finished the story!

Back to my promise last update, shout out to **SunBabyBoss, Shayna, and Saki-Hime **for last chapter reviews! Love you guys to the moon and back!

Thank you for reading!

Please kindly tell me what do you think ;)

_Aquabluemarine_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 17 : Family**

"Hiro!"

Hiro perked up at the voice of his best friend. "Kou! Hi."

Kou casually throw his arm around Hiro's shoulder before giving him a bro toss. "These days I saw your father a lot. It seems like he is finally back from overseas?"

Mikan always said that her husband is on a trip overseas and rarely came back. Even if he came back its always on weekend so it is kind of impossible to have him appear in any school activities or pick Hiro up.

Hiro knew it wasn't right, though he didn't exactly know the reason either, even until now. But he choose to play along back then, believing that his father did work overseas and he occasionally saw his father on weekends.

"Yes. He is finally done with all his business and came back to Japan for good." Hiro answered with a happy grin on his face. Nevertheless the reason, he is glad now to have his father by his side.

"You know, my mother keep talking about your father." Kou whispered, nearing his mouth on Hiro's ear.

Hiro frowned. "Why? About what?"

"About how shameless all the mothers who approached your father like they don't have husbands or kids." Kou answered with a big, teasing grin.

Hiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. He continue his walk towards the school bus, with Kou tailing him, still grinning mischievously. "My father told me. That he experienced the same thing as me since primary school."

Kou look at Hiro in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Girls."

Kou laughed. "Are you saying that you are going to be like your father in the future? Flocked by married women?"

Hiro frowned. "What Kou. Don't put it like that."

Kou chuckled. "Well that's what you mean right?"

Hiro rolled his eyes again, but this time a smirk appeared on his lips. Exactly just like Natsume's smirk. "I am saying that I am handsome."

Kou pretended to throw up. "Yeah, sure. Whatever Hiro the handsome boy."

Hiro grinned. "You admit it."

"So... who would you choose? Sophie? Ai? Or maybe Kira?"

"I choose my mom, of course." Hiro answered smoothly, smiling at the gorgeous woman who is walking towards him right now.

"Oh." Kou following Hiro's line of sight. "Hello auntie!"

"Hi Kou." Mikan greeted as she neared the two boys. "Hello my handsome boy." Mikan drop a loving kiss which make Hiro quickly shyed away because Kou started to snicker secretly behind him.

Mikan arch her eyebrow seeing Hiro's act. But she choose to brush it off, because boys nowadays tend to be shy around their parents.

"Why are you here mom? Are you done with work?" Hiro ask curiously, looking around just in case his father tag along.

"Yes. I am leaving early." Mikan smiled seeing that Hiro clearly searching for Natsume.

"Are you looking for me?"

Hiro turn around really fast that surprised even Natsume himself. "Dad!" Hiro exclaimed, jumping on him.

Natsume chuckled as he hug Hiro back. "How's my boy doing?"

Hiro grinned. "We win!"

These days Natsume has been intensely teaching Hiro to play soccer seeing the interest in the white and black ball the kid has. Back in the school days, Natsume used to be the captain of soccer team, thus the reason why he is good at what he is teaching to his kid.

"You have to after being taught by _the_ captain." Natsume said smugly, ruffling Hiro's head.

"I want to be taught by you too, uncle!" Kou suddenly joining the conversation. "I want to be as good as Hiro!"

Natsume chuckled again. "Sure kiddo. Just come to our home. Then I'll teach you together with Hiro. You two will make a good team."

Hiro grinned at Kou. "That sounds good!"

Kou nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Where is your mother, Kou?" Mikan ask, after a few moments of the boys talking.

"Oh, I am taking the school bus, auntie. My dad and mom both can't pick me up. I am going to take it with Hiro just now."

"Oh yes. I kind of remember mom said to take the school bus?" Hiro ask questioningly.

Mikan smiled. "Your father and I planned a family dinner. Should we go?"

Hiro instantly brightens up. "Yes please!"

"Kou, do you want to go with us? We'll drop you off at your house." Mikan offered kindly.

Kou smiled politely. "It's okay auntie, I'll just take the bus."

"No worries kiddo. We'll take you. You want to spend more time with Hiro, don't you?" Natsume chimed in, arching his eyebrow.

Kou look at Hiro.

"Come on, Kou. Let's talk a bit more in my car." Hiro said excitedly.

"I guess if its not too much trouble." Kou finally give in while hesitating.

"Its okay sweetie. Really." Mikan assured the boy, smiling all the way.

* * *

"How many car do you have dad?" Hiro finally voice out the question that has been swimming around his head from the first time they got into the car after dropping Kou off at his house.

Natsume look on the rearview mirror to see Hiro's face reflection and smirk. "Why ask, Hiro?"

Hiro scratch his head. "Well.. this is kind of the fourth car I have got into."

Mikan arch her eyebrow at her child's statement. She definitely doesn't know that Natsume has bring different car when picking up Hiro. "You are such a show off." Mikan muttered under her breath.

Natsume chuckled. He heard what Mikan said. "I think you will like this show off." He retorted back in hushed voice, effectively make Mikan flushed red.

"Which one do you like the most?" Natsume continued to answer Hiro's answer, as if the conversation between him and Mikan didn't happened.

"I think I like this one the most!" Hiro replied, grinning wide as he once more look around the car in contentment.

Natsume smiled. "I have one more in my house."

"Oh! I have never been to daddy's house!"

"You can ask your mother's permission." Natsume said casually, smirking.

"Mom, can I? You should come too! After the dinner!" Hiro started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Hiro. Behave yourself." Mikan chided sternly.

Hiro quickly quieted down and seated himself properly. "I'm sorry, mom. But can I?"

Mikan glance towards Natsume who's still have that stupid smirk on his face while casually driving. "Yes. Of course you can."

"You will come too right mom? We'll go after dinner?" Hiro's eyes literally sparkled with hope and happiness.

Mikan doesn't have the heart to break her precious child excitement hence the reason why she nodded slowly and answered with an absolute "Yes."

* * *

"What are you going to order, kiddo?" Natsume ask when they already comfortably seated on the table of four, skimming through the menu.

Hiro look through the menu in amazement. Although he know that his mom is definitely not poor and he has aunt Hotaru who is filthy rich, he has never been to a fancy restaurant before, and definitely not a restaurant in a hotel on the 72th floor.

"Are you sure it is okay to eat here? I mean I never brought him in restaurants like this. I don't want to spoil him." Mikan whispered on Natsume's ear.

Natsume silently smirk at Mikan's confidence of their proximity. Looks like she is getting used to his presence. "We are not going to spoil him, Mikan. Chill. Just think of this as one of the treats I gave to him as a father. For being a good boy. I have money to spent on my family."

Mikan quickly look away to hide her blush hearing Natsume's statement. It felt surreal. Like they are really a family.

"I don't know what to order dad. I don't even understand what kind of food are here." Hiro said sheepishly.

Natsume called one of the waiter, raising his hand.

"Yes, sir? Is there anything I can help you with?" The waiter ask politely.

"Can you help my son to pick the menu? Do you have any kids meal?"

"Of course sir. Let me help your son." The waiter nodded and bowed before turning to face Hiro and smiled. "Hello little master, what kind of food do you like? Asian? Western?"

Hiro look at the waiter with a perfect 'o' on his mouth. So this is what it feels to be a rich kid.

Seeing Hiro's expression Natsume chuckled. "You will make mr. Waiter waiting, Hiro."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hiro quickly said.

The waiter chuckled. "Its okay, young master. So what would you prefer? Asian or Western?"

"Uh, I think Western."

"Okay, so we have this." The waiter started to explain in detail about the menus they have.

"You keep staring at me. Is there anything wrong?" Natsume ask, looking back at Mikan who has been scrutinizing him.

"You work as a CEO?" Mikan inquired, arching her eyebrow.

"For my company yes, and several other things." Natsume answered calmly, sipping his wine.

"Like?"

"Investing in several business that has grown over the years."

"Why would you want me?" Mikan ask incredulously. "I am just an average girl. Nothing special."

This time it is Natsume's turn to arch his eyebrow. "I think this kind of conversation can't be held on over dinner, especially with Hiro."

Mikan huffed in annoyance, but didn't say anything since she agreed.

"I'll answer everything when we arrived at my home." Natsume offered kindly.

"As long as you answer." Mikan replied offhandedly.

"Dad, I think I'll choose this." Hiro said, pointing at on of the pictures in the menu.

Natsume nodded. "Then I'll have my usual."

"Of course sir. How about madam?" The waiter ask while writing down as fast as he can.

"I'll just have tenderloin steak with mashed potato. Medium well please."

"Yes. I'll be back right away with your drinks. Meanwhile please enjoy the appetizer." The waiter said in junction with another waiter approach them holding a tray of mushroom soups.

"I don't think we order this." Mikan commented as the soups are served, frowning.

The waiter smiled. "These are complimentary from the hotel. As Mr. Hyuuga is our regular costumer and our owner's close friend."

The waiters bowed respectfully, before walking away.

"Wow, dad. You are so cool!" Hiro stared at Natsume with stars on his eyes.

Mikan can't help but smile seeing Hiro is star-struck. Well, maybe she really does have to move on forward, seeing that the happiness Hiro get by having a father. She has chose to trust him too after all.

Natsume chuckled and gestured to the mushroom soup. "You better eat the soup kiddo. Before it gets cold. The mushroom soup here is famous. You don't want to miss trying it while its hot."

"Really?"

Natsume nodded, smiling. "Try it."

* * *

Mikan decided that Natsume is filthy rich after seeing the house, no, more like mansion he owned as a place to live. Maybe on par with Hotaru or richer or maybe a little bit under Hotaru, she doesn't know, because Hotaru only have a two bedrooms penthouse since having a house is too much hassle she said, and a car. Though it is a limited edition sports car.

When Natsume arrived at the front gate, he casually produce a remote to open the gate automatically, which made Hiro awing with rounded eyes.

They drove around 2 minutes on the paving road, with pine trees standing beautifully on both sides of the road.

When Natsume finally step on the brake, they arrived at the front door of his mansion with fountain, statues, and all, before he ask Mikan and Hiro to step down first and wait because he is going to park the car.

"Why not chaffeur?" Mikan ask as she get out from the car.

Natsume smirked. "This is our family day, why ruin it with a stranger?"

Which, magnificently earned Natsume another blush from Mikan.

"Mom, mom." Hiro pull on Mikan's blouse as he watched Natsume zoomed away to park the car in the garage which who knows where seeing that the garden is humongous.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mikan replied, smiling.

Hiro's eyes still round and in awe. "Dad is super rich!"

Mikan frowned. "Its not a good thing to say Hiro. It is not polite."

Hiro cast his look downwards. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Pause. "But dad is REALLY rich! I can't wait to see what it looks like inside the house."

Mikan sigh. She thought being around Hotaru is enough for Hiro to see fancy things. But looks like it wasn't. "Please behave yourself, Hiro. I taught you to be a well-mannered boy not a troublemaker."

Hiro pouted. "I'm sorry." He muttered softly.

Mikan squatted down, swiping Hiro's bangs aside and look at her child intently. "Yes your father does have a lot of money. But that doesn't change anything. He is cool because he is your father, not because of the money he has."

"I know. I didn't mean like that. You know what I mean mom."

Mikan smiled softly as she embrace him briefly. "I understand. Just a short reminder."

"Mom. Can I ask something?"

"Yes, sweetie? What is it?"

"I love dad. Can we live as a complete family?"

* * *

Hiro finally ask the question!

What do you think? Please kindly review XD

Much love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bittersweet Love**

I apologize for the short chapter!

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Step by Step**

"Can we live together mom?" Hiro ask innocently. His eyes sparkled with hope.

Mikan froze. The question she dreaded the most is finally out from Hiro's mouth.

"I.." Hiro trailed off for a moment seeing the shocked expression on his mother's face. "I'm sorry mom. Let us forget that I ever ask the question."

Mikan quickly shook her head. "No, sweetie. You are not wrong. I just didn't expect it, that's all. Its okay."

Hiro frowned. His mom is not a good actress. Even he, a 6 nearly 7 years old boy, can read her expression like an open book, and she is clearly not okay. "Please, forget it mom. I am sorry for ever asking it."

"No sweetie. It's okay, really." Mikan started to feel guilty for showing her fear. She squat down and stare straight into his eyes. "Actually I planned to do that, but not now .. I am not ready yet, sweetheart." Mikan ended her sentence softly.

Hiro smiled and hug his mother tightly. "It's okay mommy. I understand."

Mikan sigh and hug him back. "You are the best son in the world, sweetie. I really couldn't ask for more."

"Why are you hugging each other?"

Mikan turn around as Hiro peek over his mother's shoulder. "Dad!" Hiro greeted excitedly with a grin on his face.

Another smile automatically bloom on Natsume's lips. He definitely can't keep a stoic face if its in front of his family, especially his precious son. "Let's go inside. Do you want to have some late night snack?"

Hiro nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I want to. What kind of snack do you have dad?"

"No ice cream late at night." Mikan chimed in, warning the boys.

Both Natsume and Hiro turn their heads back, grinning identically with the same mischievousness feeling which made Mikan rolled her eyes and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"No. Ice. Cream. At. Night." She repeated, stressing every word with intense glare.

"Just once mom, pleasee." Hiro beg while they are walking into the mansion.

"No is no." Mikan answered strictly.

Natsume chuckled. "I think maybe once would be okay."

Mikan glared towards Natsume fiercely, which surprised him. "Point taken." He amends instantly.

Mikan huffed. "You should keep it in mind."

The door opened smoothly, and Mikan can't help but fascinated by the size and design of the mansion. Surprisingly, despite the unique taste that Natsume seems having, he choose a minimalist design for his mansion, which make everything looks modern. From the floor to ceiling window, high stools black chair in front of a white marbled bar, stainless but exquisite rack full of expensive wines, spacious living room which has a cool gaming station attach to it, fully equipped looking kitchen and a billiard table standing proudly right beside the sliding door that lead to a clear swimming pool.

"Whoa dad! I want to play PS4 with you!" Hiro look at the gaming station with starry eyes.

Natsume smirk, taking a short glance at Mikan's scary expression and easily guess that Mikan has thought different about his gaming station. He casually strolled towards his gaming station and gestured Hiro to come which agitate Mikan more.

"We will play now?" Hiro literally jumping out of excitement.

Natsume's smirk widen as he take another glance towards Mikan. Before finally let out a chuckle and ruffled his son's head. "Tomorrow okay? Now is too late. Its already past your sleeping time way too far."

Secretly, Mikan sigh in relief. She really doesn't want to argue with Natsume about gaming time since it looks like he like gaming a lot, just like her son. Well.. Hiro is Natsume's son too. Sigh. It starting to creep her out seeing the likeness is uncanny between the father and son even to the smallest thing.

"Time to shower and go to bed, Hiro." Mikan gently said.

Hiro pouted cutely, but he nodded obediently. "Yes mommy."

"Come here. Let me escort you to your room." Natsume called Hiro from the stairs, holding his suitcase. "Would you wait for me at the living room, Mikan?"

Mikan slowly nodded, not sure what Natsume's intend by making her wait downstairs. "Sure."

They climb the stairs with Hiro laughing all the way, by jokes that Mikan can't hear since they already all the way up to the second level. 10 minutes later, Natsume appear back on the stairs, and in minute he arrive right in front of Mikan, picking up her suitcase.

"I'll show you your room." Natsume said, smiling.

Since when Natsume Hyuuga become a gentleman?

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"N-no." Mikan immediately stand up and rush to his side.

"How long will you stay here?" Natsume ask quietly as they ascending through the stairs.

"Of course only till tomorrow. I don't want to make it a habit sleeping in a man's house." Mikan replied quickly.

Natsume frowned a bit before smoothing out his expression. "I see. Okay."

Mikan glance towards Natsume's expressionless face. "Hiro can stay as long as he wants though." She added.

Natsume nodded, smiling though it looks like it was forced. "I'm happy."

Mikan hold herself as to not commenting further about his reaction, and the rest of their walk to her room is in silence.

"Here is your room." Natsume stop in front of a tall wooden door intricate with swirling leaves and flowers. "My room is two doors on the right. Just call me if there is anything you need."

"You don't have any maids?" Mikan inquired curiously.

Natsume smirked. "I have. But they are on holiday today. They'll be back tomorrow, early in the morning."

Mikan nodded, opening the door to her bedroom. "Well then, I'll just ask your maid for my necessity tomorrow morning."

Natsume shrugged. "Sure thing. Your toiletries already inside the bathroom. They are all new, use them as you please."

"Thank you for always making Hiro happy." Mikan softly said, smiling a bit before slipping inside with her suitcase and closing the door right in front of Natsume's nose.

Natsume blink twice in surprise as a ghostly smile make its way on his lips. "Huh. That is clearly a progress." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Mikan turn in her bed restlessly.

She can't sleep.

Not because her bedroom is not good enough, no. She has been living in modesty for all her life, and of course, Natsume's mansion obviously won't have any moderate bedroom. Truth to be told, the first time she saw the bedroom she was plainly flabbergasted.

It is extravagant beyond words. Lavishly decorated, but simple at the same time. Completely spoil the eyes of those who in the room.

Mikan loves the bathroom the most, with a big shower and bathtub which can play music, glowing white marble floor and a rack full of bath bombs, bathing oils, shampoo, soaps, scrubs, etc. All the things girls ever dream of bathing products are there.

She admire the room too, the way the bed dip comfortably as she climb on it, or the drapes that surround the bed, effectively giving her privacy that she needed. Also the way the vanity table is placed right in front of a big window which stretch from one side to the other side of the room, or the fluffy black carpet that covered all the bedroom's floor.

But still, she can't sleep. She felt uneasy, maybe because the new surrounding or perhaps the flashing light and the sound of thunder from afar that indicating a storm coming.

She never could sleep through the storm. She has this unknown trauma which make her wide awake and cowering in fear every time there is a big storm.

She never experience this again ever since having Hiro. Hiro always sleep next to her wherever they went, and in her apartment Hotaru has kindly installed soundproof walls which make Mikan can sleep peacefully no matter how big the storm raging outside.

This is actually Mikan's first time, since having Hiro, sleeping in new place without him beside her.

Mikan grip her blanket. She can't suddenly came into Hiro's room and ask him to sleep with her, can't she? It is too embarrassing, and she doesn't have heart to disturb him in his peaceful sleep.

Mikan try to squeeze her eyes shut and play some music from her phone to soothe her ears. But after an hour keep turning left and right as she can still see the flashing lightning and the loud thunder, she finally gave up trying to sleep.

She glance towards the curtains which covering the enormous window right now.

Though she can't see outside, her feelings never wrong if its about storm.

She knows that it has started to rain, hard, and the thunder doesn't get any better.

Mikan bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her incoming tears and calm herself down.

"What should I do?" Mikan mumbled to herself. She force her brain to think as a face suddenly appear in her mind. "Should I.." She trailed off, quickly shaking her head to make the image disappear.

"No, no." She keep talking to herself, shaking her head. "What if he thinks bad of me? It is embarrassing! More embarrassing than asking Hiro!"

FLASH! BOOM! BOOM!

Mikan instantly screamed at hide herself inside the comforter. Her hands are literally shaking badly right now.

"No way. The storm is getting big."

FLASH!

"Ugh, not again."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Mikan tried to muffled her scream by burying her face inside the comforter. Tears already gathered on the corner of her eyes, ready to fall anytime.

"Screw the humiliation! This storm is insane!" She hollered before jumping out from her bed, dragging the comforter which being wrap around herself from head to toe, running and tearing her bedroom door open.

She run like being chased by a mad dog, as she stop in front of the door that Natsume showed as his room a few hours ago.

Mikan take three deep breaths, clutching on her comforter before bracing herself and slowly knock on the door.

No answer.

Mikan sigh. Of course he will be sleeping already, its three o'clock in the morning for goodness sake! And she doesn't dare to just barge in since it is Natsume's room, not like Hiro's or Anna's room.

BOOM! BOOM!

Mikan hold back her scream as her body trembled with fear.

She knock again on the door.

FLASH! BOOM!

Tears stream down on both of her cheeks, hard. She knock again.

"It's not locked." A sleepy voice finally answered as the door open, showing Natsume in his black t-shirt and boxer, messy raven hair, and beady crimson eyes.

"Hi." Mikan greeted, her body already shook badly. Her tears hasn't stop.

Natsume swore under his breath at her state before inquiring loudly, "Mikan? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

* * *

Writing this chapter is so much fun!

Thank you dear readers!

Much love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Comfort**

Seeing Mikan and her state, Natsume's eyes widen and his sleepiness instantly flew away. "What's wrong Mikan? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I..I.." Mikan tried, but the words can't formed in her mouth, feels like all her voice sealed by her fear.

"Can I hug you?" Natsume ask her permission quietly, assessing her condition. Is it bad dream? There is no way it would be something related to criminal. He is sure as hell that his house is as safe as the president's house. Him being filthy rich is not just a title.

Mikan, being scared to death by the storm immediately nodded. She need someone to cling on so bad right now. After all, they already hugged for several times, adding one more won't make any difference.

Natsume swiftly pull her in his embrace, before guiding her gently to his bedroom, closing the door.

As soon as Mikan's body enveloped in Natsume's warmth, she instantly relaxed. Like her fear immediately being chased away by him, though her tears haven't stop. Yet. At least her shaking ceased at once.

Natsume bring her to his bed, covering her with his comforter, doubling it, and take a seat right beside her, on the top of the comforter. "What happened, Mikan? Do you want to tell me?"

Mikan fiddled with her fingers as her body unconsciously lean towards Natsume, searching for his warmth.

Seeing this, Natsume force himself to hide his smile. "It's okay though if you don't want to tell me."

Mikan slowly shook her head as she take a shaky breath. "Its... I... I am." She paused and take another deep breath. "I am afraid of storms." She whispered softly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Did you face it all by your self from the start?" Natsume replied in concern, he can't see her in tears. No. Definitely not. Though it is not caused by him, he still didn't like it. A smile is what suit Mikan the best.

Mikan look down again. "I don't want to disturb you."

Natsume sigh as he pull Mikan tighter into his embrace.

His arms feels strong. Strong enough to protect her from her fear.

"You won't disturb me Mikan. No matter what you do." Natsume replied in soft voice as he gently wipe her remaining tears. "I'll be your protector, your strength, everything you wanted me to."

Mikan can't help but let out a soft chuckle.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Is there anything funny?"

Mikan smiled a bit and shook her head as she snuggle more into Natsume's chest, which earn her a bigger smile from him without Mikan noticing. "Your promise seems like we are already a married couple." Mikan finally giving out her thought.

Natsume follows Mikan's chuckle. "Well, I don't mind."

Mikan turn away, hiding her blush, making Natsume grin widely.

Silence ensued for half an hour after that, the only movement that is present are Natsume's hands making soothing circles on Mikan's back, nearly as if lullabying her into a dreamless sleep.

Natsume moves himself towards the head board, leaning his back and fixing his arm position so he can cradle Mikan more comfortably.

Her long hair spread all over his chest and other arm, as her stunning hazel eyes start to close.

"Natsume." Mikan sleepily called.

Natsume lift both of his eyebrows. This is new. She finally called him by his first name. "What is it?"

"Thank you." She said in nearly unheard voice, before her breath become soft and even, indicating that she already fell asleep.

Smiling, Natsume carefully put Mikan's head on one of the pillow and he fix her blankets, making sure that she still warm until morning.

After a few minutes watching her sleep peacefully, Natsume get up from the bed and rummage around his walk in closet, before pulling out another blanket which unluckily not as thick as his comforter. But it'll do.

He drag himself to the nearest couch and drop his body down, and putting an arm over his eyes as he sleep the rest of the night away.

* * *

Feeling a slight headache as she woke up, Mikan slowly pull herself into a sitting position, rubbing her swollen eyes.

"I am going to need a lot of make up today." She mumbled to herself, stretching her stiff body.

She blink once, assessing the room she is in, panic started to bubble in her chest before her sleepy brain finally kick into work, reminding the last night drama.

She blush, covering her face with her hands. Oh no. It is so mortifying last night.

She froze. Wait, isn't she in Natsume's bedroom right now.

Mikan quickly open her eyes and look around the room.

No sign of Natsume, at all.

Her gaze stop at a crumple of thin blanket on the long couch not far from the bed.

Did Natsume sleep there last night?

Her gaze move to her side, where there is clearly no trace of him sleeping there.

Well, this certainly make her feel guilty. Did she just kick Natsume from his own bed last night? Not to mention she barge in on his sleep, and more or less force him to comfort her.

Blush.

No way. What did she think last night? Was she out of her mind?

Knock, knock.

"Whose there?" Mikan called out, wrapping the comforter tighter around her body.

"Master Hyuuga is waiting for you downstairs in the dinning room for breakfast, madam. Young master is already in the dinning room too." An unfamiliar female voice, who is clearly a maid, answered from behind the door.

Mikan quickly jump to her feet and run to the bathroom. "Tell them to wait for 20 minutes."

"Do you need any clothes, madam?"

Mikan skidded to stop. Oh right, this is Natsume's room, not hers. "Just bring my suitcase inside. Thank you!"

Mikan grab a fresh towel from the towel rack and zoom into the shower while peeling her clothes on her way.

After taking a quick 10 minutes shower, she quickly brush her teeth and put on some make up to cover any traces of her exhaustion from lack of sleep or crying for hours. She throw her wet towel to the nearby basket and zoom out from Natsume's bathroom, bringing her dirty clothes with her.

Consequently, she rummage around her suitcase before putting on a black dress short pants and a long sleeves, v neckline yellow shirt with flowers on it. She put her dirty clothes inside the laundry bag and stuff them inside her suitcase before locking it again.

After that she immediately go out, walking towards the dinning room where Natsume and her son already wait.

"Good morning Mommy!" Hiro greeted, jumping from his seat and giving her a hug.

"Morning Mikan. How is your sleep?" Natsume greeted in more calm manner, though his crimson eyes shining with mischievousness.

Mikan try to dampen her blush. That pervert. He is positively teasing her right now because of last night incident.

"Hello sweetie. Good morning to you too." Mikan plainly ignored Natsume's greeting and squat down, planting a kiss on her son's crown. "How's your bedroom?"

Hiro grin wide. "It is spectacular! I like it very much! I can sleep soundly last night." He turned towards Natsume happily. "Thank you so much dad!"

Natsume smiled, nodding. "You are most welcome, son. It is for my only child after all."

"But can I put one of your PS4 inside my room?" Hiro ask politely, walking back to his seat.

Natsume chuckle. "I already said no, and I know your mom won't agree either. There is no negotiation in this."

Mikan shook her head. Hiro and his games. Boys. It'll never end. "Yes, there is a place for everything Hiro. You won't study or sleeping properly with game console inside your room."

"I won't. I'll manage." Hiro begged.

"Your mom is right, kiddo." Natsume said again, this time there is no mirth in his expression. "I have a gaming station and all the consoles will stay there." He continued in final voice. Natsume's face is so serious that even Mikan getting chills from it.

That made Hiro quietly nodded and not arguing further.

Mikan unconsciously smiling approvingly towards Natsume, which make him smirk wide.

There are a lot of improvement in his and Mikan's relationship these days, which is delightful news for Natsume.

"Okay, let's start the breakfast then." Natsume break the silence in junction with one of the butler walk in with tray of food.

The breakfast is luxurious. All kind of food is there. From plain omelette, to buttery breads, porridge to noddle soups. They all make Mikan nearly choose to just not eat breakfast since the choices is too much.

In the end Mikan choose to eat cheese omelette with wedges, sausages, and a bowl of chicken soup, while Hiro, being the big eater he always has been, nearly ate all the food, sampling each of them, which make Natsume chuckle in amazement seeing the appetite the 6 years old has.

"Would you like any coffee or tea madam?" A maid ask, bowing slightly.

"Uh. I think I'll choose tea." Mikan awkwardly answer, still not accustomed to how they are treated in Natsume's mansion.

The maid casually pull out a tray full of tea. "Which one would you like, madam?"

Mikan scan the – she don't know, 30? 40? – Kinds of teas on the tray, before finally choosing her all time favorite, chamomile.

"It'll be served right away." The maid bowed again, vanishing behind the door.

"I'm guessing you are a coffee woman." Natsume commented lightly, sipping his black coffee. "But turns out I am wrong."

Mikan sigh. "I am not usually drink tea in the morning. You are right, I am a coffee person. But after," She pause for a while, glancing at Hiro who is still busy eating. "You know, I don't feel like drinking coffee. I need calming tea."

Natsume nodded. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good. Thank you."

"That's great to hear."

"Dad, Mom. Kou invites me to play in his house. Can I?" Hiro look up with puppy eyes while holding his phone.

"Hiro, how many times I must said that there is no phone on dinning table?" Mikan chided her son gently.

Hiro look away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry mom, but the phone keeps ringing. Just in case there is something important at school."

It is a hard decision for Mikan to gave a phone to Hiro. First thing first, he is still a grade schooler. He is still very young. She doesn't want her child to shut out everything just because a mere phone. But on the other side, she need to be connected with her child, because she is a working mother thus make the limited time for her to be around Hiro.

After contemplating a lot of times, seeing the maturity Hiro posses, Mikan choose to give him a phone with a few conditions that he has to obey or else she will take the phone. One of them is no phone while eating which clearly he break right now.

"There is no second time, Hiro." Mikan simply answered, her eyes gentle but her mouth set into a straight line.

"Yes mom."

"And you can go to his house." Mikan added, with a small smile on her lips.

Hiro immediately perk up. "Really? Yeay, thank you mom!"

"I'll tell Mr. Ken to escort you, kiddo. He is my chauffeur." Natsume finally chimed in after the tension disperse.

Hiro nodded, beaming brightly. "Thank you dad!"

"Now finish your food quickly so you can go."

Hiro finished his breakfast in a few minutes, as he quickly prepared himself, bringing his ever present backpack, a promise to always update his parents, and get acquainted with his new driver, he is good to go.

Watching the car disappear in behind the gate, Mikan turn, walking back to the mansion.

"What are we going to do?" Natsume ask, falling into pace beside her.

Mikan sweat dropped. This man won't let any chance slip from his hands. "Why are you asking?"

A brilliant smile emerge on Natsume's lips which make Mikan taken aback. "What do you think we go out and have a date today?"

* * *

That's all!

Please kindly review!

Love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bittersweet Love**

I think this story is going to be quite long. Please kindly bear with me! XD

Enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 20 : A Date?**

"What do you think of going around the town and have a date today?" Natsume ask with a brilliant, handsome smile which melt Mikan if only she doesn't catch herself.

"Do I have to?" Mikan retorted back, composing herself.

Natsume's smile widen. "Well, we should get to know each other since Hiro want us to be together."

Mikan stop on her track before whirling around, gaping. "Where did you heard that?"

Natsume shrugged. "Hiro told me himself. He ask why I haven't invite you and Hiro to my home to live permanently."

Mikan face palmed herself. That child. His wish must be really strong that despite he already know it is impossible for Mikan right now to be together with Natsume, Hiro still ask the question to him.

"I do intend to keep you by my side forever." Natsume pointed out, smirking.

Mikan blushed as she look away. Why does this man is so infuriating. "Why should I agree to your date?" She ask, diverting the topic.

"To forget your fear yesterday." Natsume answered simply, smiling.

"Wh-what?"

"You rarely smile these days when we are getting together as a family. I want to make you more comfortable with me. You deserve happiness Mikan." Natsume said again, explaining.

"I really don't understand why you care so much for me."

"Didn't I already told you the reason? I do lov – "

Mikan's cheek reddened again. "I know." She mumbled quickly as an answer.

Natsume inch closer towards her. "You said you are willing to trust me."

"Yes?" Mikan replied, shuffling nervously.

"Then we might as well trying to work this trust thing between our relationship." Natsume said gently, extending his hand as an invitation. "Let's go?"

Hotaru did say to give it a try, and Mikan can see all these months Natsume be nothing but a gentleman, a really considerate one, and an amazing father which she has mentioned several time.

Mikan stared at Natsume's palm for a few seconds, before finally give up and reach for it, interlacing her palm with his.

Okay. She is going to a date with Natsume Hyuuga. It'll be okay, for sure. Maybe?

* * *

After making sure that Hiro would stay at Kou's house till night, and the chauffeur on stand by, waiting for their son, Natsume and Mikan are back to their respective room, getting ready to go out.

Mikan immediately rummage around her suitcase, searching for casual but pretty clothes. She never thought of going out on weekend, thus the reason why mostly her clothes only consist of working clothes and pajamas.

"Ugh. Why?" Mikan growled out in frustration, not finding the perfect clothing.

After several minutes rummaging again, Mikan finally give up and choose to do her hair and make up first.

She already did the basic coverage since she need to hide any traces of her crying last night, so she only need to add contouring, eyeliner, and lipstick. She doesn't need much, courtesy of micro bladed eyebrows and eyelashes extension.

After that she plug in her hair straightener, before picking up her brush and straightening any tangled tresses.

She choose to put her hair in half ponytail, casual but pretty, and curl the rest of her hair, making them have this wavy look.

Mikan scrutinize herself in the mirror. What should she do about her clothes? Should she just wear this shirt and black dress short pants?

She shook her head and search around her suitcase again, which already look like a storm touch all of her clothes.

"Oh? When did I buy this?" Mikan inquired in surprise, pulling out a knee length white sundress, with spaghetti strap and pretty laces.

A card fell down from the dress as she pull it up to have a good look.

"What is this?" Mikan mumbled to herself, reading the card.

_You should be forever in debt to me for this. Next time prepare yourself properly, baka._

Mikan laughed. Unbelievable. Her best friend is really something. How can Hotaru know this moment? Is she a seer?

_Knock, knock._

"Are you done yet, Mikan?" Natsume's voice called from behind the door.

Mikan jerk up, throwing the card into her suitcase and peeling off her clothing before pulling on the dress. "Give me two more minutes!"

"Okay."

Mikan quickly take her bag and fill it with her necessities, then checking herself in the mirror one more time before half running towards the door.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Natsume commented as soon as his eyes landed on Mikan's figure.

Mikan look down, blushing, but not before checking Natsume out.

Just now Natsume only wear simple t-shirt and pajamas short, which strangely still looks dashing. But now, his looks this morning can't be compared to now.

He is wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, with ripped jeans and a pair of white shoes. A wristwatch glowing proudly on his left wrist while his usual messy hair gelled back, perfecting the undercut look.

"You don't look bad yourself." Mikan mumbled, started to walk first.

Natsume chuckled. He definitely knew that Mikan was checking him out just now. Well, he does know that he is handsome beyond words.

"Do you know where the garage is?"

Mikan force herself to keep walking, though her cheeks tinted with red again, this time from embarrassment. "I don't."

Natsume chuckled again. "Then why do you walk so fast? Its that way not this way."

Mikan doesn't answer, but turn around and walk to the other side.

Half laughing, Natsume follows right behind her, pulling out his car keys.

"Shut up, Hyuuga. Don't laugh at me." Mikan grumbled in annoyance.

Natsume grinned, pulling the car door open. "Please get in, Princess."

Mikan glared at him for a moment before slipping into the car, still cursing him under her breath.

Natsume can't help but let out another chuckle as he round the car, getting into the driver side. Mikan definitely has colorful vocabulary, her being polite is just for her son obviously.

"Seatbelt on." Natsume reminded as he pressed the button for the garage door to open and step on the accelerator, slowly moving the car forward.

"Done." Mikan answered, annoyance still leaking in her voice.

"You look ugly if you are angry like that."

"I don't care."

Another chuckle. "I'm sorry."

"I hate you!"

"I love you too."

"Hyuuga!"

Chuckle. "Are you ready Mikan?"

Mikan sigh. Her cheeks still feels like burning. "Yeah, whatever."

"Good." Natsume step again on the accelerator, bringing them out from the mansion gate, zooming down to the road.

* * *

At first she is not sure whether she would have fun or not.

But turns out, surprisingly, despite the harsh exterior, Natsume is really good at having fun, and infecting it to her.

They went out from the mansion around 11 o'clock, so the first destination would be a place to have lunch which landed them at nearby Mc Donald's.

"Why here?" Mikan stared at him incredulously.

Natsume shrugged and grinned. "Its close from the house, and delicious too."

Mikan glance at her attire before sighing out. "Yeah, sure."

Natsume smiled. "Don't worry, you look beautiful."

Mikan want to pull on his hair so bad. "Its not what I mean!"

Natsume chuckled. "Let's go, Mikan. We are going to have the best lunch of your life."

Guess what? What he said is true. She wonders how did Natsume made a simple lunch at McDonald really good and memorable. Mikan ordered a meal package of cheese burger with a McFlurry – well you know now where did Hiro inherited his ice cream gene – while Natsume choose the classic one with a big cola.

They bicker and talk about nearly everything, spending two hours and a half at McDonald. After their tummy are full, Natsume bring Mikan to a nearby jewelries market, which make her eyes sparkling for two hours straight.

The market is not packed but still bustling with people, shouting prices and all.

After shopping in the market, Mikan came out with two small bags filled with jewelries and a happy smile on her face, which make Natsume smiled too.

"Where do we go now?" Mikan ask as Natsume pull from the parking lot, putting on her seatbelt.

Natsume smiled mysteriously. "Just wait. Its a surprise."

Turns out Natsume is bringing her to an amusement park.

"Are you a fan of amusement park? Last time we already went with Hiro." Mikan commented, glancing at her watch. "And its already 4.30 PM."

"Don't worry about it. Its still open until 11 PM. And no, its not my favorite, but I know you like it."

Mikan bit her lip. How did he know? Did Hotaru tell him?

"Nope. Imai didn't tell me anything. I told you I care for you a lot. I see a lot of things that you don't even notice."

Mikan blushed again. How many times has she blushed in the presence of this man?

"Stupid mind reader."

Natsume chuckled. "You are too easy too read, Mikan. Now, what kind ride do you want to ride first?"

Mikan can't help but smile. Despite the annoying teasing that Natsume always do, he actually manage to make today a beautiful one. She is obviously enjoying the day, and she feel refreshed after a long time.

"I think I want to ride that one." Mikan pointed.

"Okay. Let's go then." Natsume said, grabbing her hand in the process as they walk towards the biggest roller coaster in the amusement park.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! :D

Much love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bittersweet Love**

Hi! Turns out I can access the internet faster than I have thought. Hope you are happy with these double chapters upload!

Please, enjoy ! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 21 : At the End of the Day**

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Mikan gushed as she watch the city sparkling with lights.

Right now they are in their last ride, which is a ferris wheel. Natsume did wonder why Mikan always put ferris wheel in their last ride. She did that too the last time they went with Hiro in Osaka.

"Yes. Beautiful." Natsume answered, watching the light illuminating Mikan's figure, hightlighting her long eyelashes and plump lips.

Mikan slowly turn around and found Natsume staring intently at her. She smiled. "Thnak you for today, Hyuuga. I have fun."

Natsume carefully extended his hand and pull her hands in his. He already did it several times today, and surprisingly Mikan didn't react in anyway. Only blushing twice and thats all.

"You still didn't call me by my name." Natsume pointed out, squeezing her hands gently.

Mikan look down. "I don't know it feels weird."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "You know its weirder when you call me by my last name. Hiro must have seen it as a strange thing. Good thing you never slip if its in public place, especially school."

Mikan looks like she is thinking for a moment, before finally letting out a short chuckle. "Yeah, I can imagine that. That kid. He is too sweet."

Natsume nodded. "I agree. _Our_ precious kid." He squeeze her hands once more as he closing in.

Mikan caught her breath as she automatically froze on her spot, not knowing what to do. Her heart beats like crazy and her cheeks burning.

Natsume stop when he only inches from Mikan's face, a small, happy grin appeared on his lips. "Can I kiss you, Mikan Yukihara?"

Mikan bit her lower lip, averting her gaze. "I... I.." She trailed off.

"Look at me, Mikan."

Mikan stubbornly look at the floor.

Natsume chuckled. "Please?"

Slowly, she lift up her gaze and stare back again towards his burning eyes.

"I love you." He said softly, giving her his handsome half smile. "I really do. You are the prettiest, strongest, kindest woman I've ever met, and I want to be your everything."

Mikan blink back the incoming tears as she take a shaky breath. She can feel his honesty, and love for her. But.. what's her feeling for him?

"How about we give this relationship a try? Do you want to? With me?" Natsume continued, his thumb caressing Mikan's palm. "Do you trust me enough, Mikan?"

It feels like there are angel and devil fighting inside her. Like two different magnetic pole. Contradicting. Opposing each other.

One side want to give this man who has proved himself over months a chance. A chance that deep down Mikan know he actually deserve. Well, frankly speaking she doesn't even actually remember the bad event that made him like criminal.

One side is like her safety net, trying to pull her away before she fall into an endless pit of darkness. The risk of hope being destroyed. Okay, that is exaggerating, but yeah, more or less its like that.

"Please, Mikan?" He plead. His eyes looks like he is going to do a puppy dog eyes anytime soon if Mikan doesn't say yes.

Oh my gosh. He freakin' beg! What should she do with, with this beautiful creature?!

"I promise you that I won't hurt you ever again."

Mikan sigh. There is no use resisting to his pleads. All these months, especially a few months back, he manage to slip into her heart somehow. Not in a romantic way, yet? But he definitely proved himself worthy to trust.

Mikan take another deep breath, resolve clear in both of her eyes as she slowly nodded, partly hesitating. "Alright. I think ... I think we can give it a try." She whispered quietly.

Natsume smiled a brilliant one. "Can I kiss you?" He ask once more. He looks like a child finally got his dream candy.

Mikan averted her gaze again, biting her lip. Why does he have to look so cute?

Damn. What did she just say?

Nearly unseen, but luckily Natsume saw it. A really small nod Mikan made as an affirmative answer to his question.

Natsume let out another short chuckle before closing the gap, finally catching her lips in the sweetest kiss ever.

Mikan close her eyes, feeling the rush of her blood towards her cheek and the fast beating of her heart.

He taste like mint, and chocolate. Sweet.

She like it. She freakin' like the stupid gentle kiss.

The time feels like pausing for a moment, as Mikan can feel their breaths, his skin against hers, his delicious lips and his gentle hands which cupping her face right now.

Slowly Natsume ended the kiss, he caress her cheeks gently with his thumb, as he let out a laugh. "Thank you." He said softly, a smile lingering on his lips.

Mikan blushed. She clenched her fist, steeling herself before rushing forward and dare herself to wrap her hands around Natsume.

Natsume arch both of his eyebrows in surprise. "Mikan?"

"Thank you for everything these past months." She paused for a moment. Taking another breath. "Natsume." She said in nearly unheard voice.

Natsume smiled wider as he chuckles. "Lucky me for a second time."

Mikan blinked. "Second?"

"Remember when you barge in my bedroom and call my name before you went to sleep?" He ask, grinning.

Mikan squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment and bury her face deeper in his chest. "Shut up, stupid pervert."

"I love you." He said, smiling, dropping a kiss on her crown.

* * *

"We pick him up too late." Mikan whispered, glancing at Hiro who is sleeping soundly in Natsume's arms.

Natsume nodded as he smirk teasingly. "I do remember who is the one that ask for another round at the ferris wheel?"

Mikan blushed. "Stop it!" She hissed, hitting him none too gently on the shoulder.

Natsume grinned mischievously. "I'll go to your bedroom after shower."

"Hyuuga!"

Natsume only chuckled and vanish behind the door to Hiro's bedroom.

Mikan huffed. That man sure can make she die early. How can he switch from being so sweet to downright annoying in span of just a few hours?

Whatever. She wants to take a bath so bad right now. All the sweats today start to get sticky.

Mikan slowly strip her clothes as she wait for the water to fill her bathtub. She check the temperature, while choosing which bath bomb she should use, and of course the bath oil.

She sigh in bliss. The hot water feels really good on her tired muscles. Feels like there is someone massaging her.

She watch as the bubble bath disperse with the water, coloring the water with beautiful pink and bluish suds.

She take her bathing time quite long, looking at the clock and the way her fingers wrinkled when she wrap towel around her body. More or less she has spent one hour and a half in the water, plus the drying time.

She walk out from the bathroom, whistling all the way. Her body, mind and heart feels light. Never in her life she felt this giddy.

"I love the view." A masculine voice commented from her bed.

Mikan scream on the top of her lungs instantly. She look at the figure on her bed with fiery eyes. "What are you doing here, Hyuuga!"

Natsume casually lounge on the corner of her bed, cross-legged and leaning on one of the bed post. Looking handsome as always with one of his strands falling in front of his eyes and his famous smirk plastered on his lips.

"What am I doing? Waiting for my soon to be wife." He answered good humoredly.

Sadly, though Mikan feels giddy tonight, she surely doesn't have any playful mood. Not when she is half naked with only towel covering her body. Especially with a pervert.

Mikan glared at him, gripping the hem of her towel tight to make sure it won't fall and make a good spectacle for one specific jerk. "Get out from here, pervert." She literally growled through her gritted teeth.

Natsume widen his eyes a bit. That was unexpected. He slowly put his hands up. "I apologize if I make you uncomfortable. I'll go out right now. Perhaps you want to go back to your bathroom first?"

Mikan glared harder. "I'll stay here and make sure you take your butt out from here."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You are pushing too far, Hyuuga. Don't break my trust twice."

"I'm sorry." He whispered again as he vanished behind the door.

Mikan sigh out loud, letting her anger steam off while walking to her suitcase and pulling out any pajamas she can wear before putting them on. After that she quickly blow dry her hair, doing some skincare routine, and flop herself on the bed.

She stay like that for a moment, savoring the softness of the mattress and the comfort the blanket offered, closing her eyes and just think about happy memories.

Mikan sigh again, flipping over so that she lay down on her back now, staring at the ceiling.

Why would Natsume do that? Why can't he wait? Didn't he ever being taught about manner? Her bedroom surely considered to be a private property of hers, though technically the whole mansion are Natsume's.

Mikan shook her head. She won't know the answer if she doesn't ask the person himself. She clearly can't understand what's running inside that pervy mind of Natsume Hyuuga.

Well, the most important thing now is her beauty sleep.

Thoughts about Natsume can wait for later.

* * *

"I apologize for yesterday event." Natsume's voice finally broke the silence that's been hanging since Mikan step into the dining room.

Mikan elegantly sip her tea, glancing at the clock and wondering why Hiro hasn't come down. Its already 12 o'clock. They came home last night, so she let him sleep late, but not this late.

"Mikan?" Natsume called, his voice smooth and only his eyes shows regret.

Mikan sigh, putting the cup back on its saucer. "Don't ever do it again. I'm just starting to trust you."

"I think yesterday was caused by rush of adrenaline. I can't deny that I am happy." Natsume explained carefully as he warily watch Mikan's reaction.

Mikan slowly nodded. "Forgiven."

Natsume smiled a ghostly smile. "So.. Would you go on another date with me?"

"Don't push it Hyuuga."

Natsume grinned. "I just want to know. Curious."

Mikan frowned. He is smart playing with words. "Why?"

"Just like I said, curious." He replied, shrugging.

Mikan let out another sigh. "Truthfully?"

"Of course."

"I must say I am happy. I won't lie on that one." She answered quietly, looking away.

"That's great to hear. Thank you."

"You know." She paused, scrutinizing Natsume ."How can you fall in love with me?"

"Does love need a reason?"

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "Since when you became poetic?"

Natsume chuckled, taking his coffee. "I am serious, and I don't have a reason for that. I just find you attractive, inside and out, then I fell in love."

"You are too honest for your own good." Mikan grumbled, trying to hide her blush for hearing his clear statement. "And you are so corny." She added in quiet voice.

"What's wrong with being corny?" He replied, smirking. "You ask me to be honest, and I don't usually do lies anyway."

"I know."

Natsume smirk widens. "Anymore questions?"

Mikan glared at him. "Let's just wait for Hiro."

"Your wish is my command, my Lady." Natsume replied, chuckling.

* * *

Yeay! Their first date!

What do you think?

**Layliaman98 : **LOL. Me too, as I write what I imagine, I was thinking to myself, do I have too many criteria? hahaha. I'm glad you love these, I'm afraid I stray away too much from Natsume character, thank you! And definitely love you for being so sweet and dropping an amazing reviews! XD ps : And for always being there ;)) xoxoxo

**Saki-Hime : **Thank you for dropping a review here! ;D

**Sayuri7124 :** You are more amazing sweetie :D Thank you for the review!

**Guest (Yui) : **Hi, long time no see! Thank you! I was worried that the pace would be too fast to progress or either too slow lol. Thank you for your vote in confidence, and thank you for being amazing and dropping such a supportive review! xoxo

**Shayna : **Love you too! Thank you for dropping such a sweet review! I'm good :D hope you stay healthy too!

**XxNatsuMikanxX : **Aw. I can't agree more. Thank you so much!

**Blue : **Hello there. Long time no see for you too, Thank you for such a sweet review! Hope you are happy with another not so much mass update again!

**BlackBlack20788 :** Wow! Welcome! Thank you for dropping an amazing review! Hmmm would they or won't? LOL guess we must wait till the story line reach there :D

Much love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bittersweet Love**

Well.. this chapter is quite long. Longer than any other chapters. I feel like if its being cut in the middle it will do no good to the story line, so .. yeah. Hope you will enjoy this chapter! Thank you :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 22 : Friends**

3 months went past without Mikan noticing. Its all because the time spent with her so called little family is actually fun, though there are ups and downs, like when Hiro and Natsume finally have their first fight as a father and son because of differences in opinions, or when Natsume's grandmother passed away so Mikan and Hiro came and console him everyday, or when they went to the theme park for the second time as a family which make Hiro overjoyed beyond words.

All of those moments are precious memories. She won't trade it for anything.

"You are smiling to yourself, baka."

Mikan blink, startled. Looking up towards the purple eyed beauty who is sitting in front of her right now. "Come again, Hotaru?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes as she sip her coffee calmly. "Never mind, baka. You are thinking about Natsume aren't you?"

Mikan blushed. "No I don't." She answered. Too fast.

Giggles erupted from Mikan's left and right.

"Oh my gosh Mikan." Anna chuckled. "You are so cute!"

"Yeah! I actually can't wait to meet your family as whole!" Nonoko said, giggling. "I want to know how's Natsume interaction with you both!"

Mikan want to sink in her seat so bad. The embarrassment is too much.

"Whoa, seems hot here girls!"

All of the four women look up to the sassy voice that just appeared.

Mikan smiled. There is only one girl that she knew who could rock the attitude. No other than Sumire Shouda. "Sumire!" Mikan greeted happily, standing up to give the make up artist a brief hug. "Long time no see! How are you?"

"Hello darling." Sumire hug her back before putting her on arms length, scrutinizing her. "You look good, sweetie. Glowing like never before. Natsume did good to you."

Mikan groaned. "Not again. I thought it is finished as soon as you came in."

Anna chuckled. "Not going to happen. This is the hottest gossip that I ever heard after Ruka and Hotaru dating!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "That is not a gossip."

Sumire snickered while putting off her coat and take a seat beside Hotaru. "That is surely a gossip, ice queen. I would not think that you are capable of dating."

Hotaru squinted her eyes, glaring hard at the green eyed girl. "Watch what are you saying Permy."

"Okay, that's enough." Nonoko quickly cut in. She knows with two stubborn girls like Sumire and Hotaru, a fight bound to happen. Well, Hotaru would definitely use her gadget so its more likely a losing fight on Sumire's side. "You should order something, Sumire. We already ordered."

Sumire smiled and casually flick her hair. "Huh. Why did you guys choose this cafe? I never heard of this place before."

Nonoko shrugged and nodded towards Mikan. "She is the one who choose the place for our meet up."

Sumire look at Mikan with a lifted eyebrow.

Mikan smiled. "This cafe has the best strawberry shortcake and bento. You should try that."

Sumire chuckled. "Of course it would be because of the dessert. Dessert is girl best friend after all."

"The bento too. Its superb!"

"I hear you darling. I'll order that. Thanks."

"When would Koko come?" Anna ask, looking through the floor to ceiling glass right beside her seat.

Sumire call for a waiter and order up before she is back to flipping the menu out of curiosity. "I don't know. He said he would be here any minute."

"How about Ruka?" Anna ask again, moving her gaze to the famous ice queen, grinning.

Hotaru slowly take a spoon of her hot cream soup. "Who knows."

Anna pouted. "Both of you are no fun."

Sumire chuckled. "Darling, don't blame me because that sweetheart of mine always have no sense of time."

"How about you, Mikan? Its Natsume who pick Hiro up today, isn't it?" Anna turn her inquiring gaze to Mikan, whom shuffled uncomfortably. "Hiro already out from one o'clock. Now is two past fifteen, so..."

Mikan smiled awkwardly. "Yeah." She paused for a moment, glancing at two approaching figures. "Actually here they come."

All heads turned, except for Hotaru, of course. The ice queen still enjoying her bowl of soup without care to her surrounding.

"Aunt Anna, aunt Nonoko! Oh, there is aunt Hotaru too! Hi!" Hiro greeted gleefully towards the twins, waving his hand excitedly.

"Aw. Lucky that he has Mikan's personality." Nonoko cooed. "I don't want to imagine if he is being mini Natsume."

Anna nodded in agreement. "I don't want to meet a mini Natsume. Natsume in grade school is not a good memory."

Mikan arch her eyebrow. Now that's new. "You should tell me about your grade school days."

Nonoko grin mischievously. "Why? You are curious about Natsume?"

"That is so cute, Mikan." Anna squealed happily.

Mikan blushed again. "Stop it you two."

Sumire just chuckles along seeing the twins teasing Mikan non stop before she avert her gaze towards the handsome little boy. "You don't remember me?"

Hiro smiled and bow politely. "I do, aunt Sumire. I just got confused for a moment back then."

"He is a genius, Mikan darling. Look at how nice the way he spoke." Sumire commented in amazement.

"He is my boy. He inherited my gene." Natsume join in the conversation, ruffling Hiro's head.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "I really can't understand why I had a crush on such a cocky man. I must be out of my mind."

Anna and Nonoko chuckles in harmony.

"We don't expect you to fall out from your crush." Anna replied, still chuckling.

Nonoko nodded. "Yeah. Back then I can't imagine that you would be saying this kind of words."

Natsume shrugged. "I don't care. Now would someone move so I can seat beside her?" He ask, looking straight to Mikan.

Anna and Nonoko look at each other before grinning widely.

"Sure Natsume. We'll move aside." Anna said, standing up and move to Nonoko's side.

"Ignore your childish dad, Hiro. Just take a seat here." Hotaru finally spoke, patting the seat on her right.

Hiro just smiled and nodded as he sit beside Hotaru. He is happy whenever he get to sit beside Hotaru. Did he ever said that Hotaru is his favorite aunt? Though now he look up to his dad so much, he still adore Hotaru. She is strong, dependable, and cool. He wants to be like that when he grow up. Moreover, Hotaru always treat him like an adult, that is definitely a plus point.

Mikan glared at Natsume who is slightly smirking and busies himself flipping through the menu. "Why do you sit here?" She hissed in low voice.

"Because I want to sit beside you." He answered simply, which earn him shocked looks from the twins and Sumire.

Mikan sigh. This is going to be a long dinner. She should just ignore him for now.

"Excuse me. This is your order miss." A waitress came and put a bento box in front of Sumire and a glass of avocado juice.

"That was fast. Thank you." Sumire replied, looking at her food.

The waitress smiled and tuck her hair behind her ear before looking at Natsume from behind her eyelashes. "Do you want to order sir? We have a lot of recommended food here."

Natsume slightly arch his eyebrow at the waitress. She is clearly flirting with him. Not that he wasn't used to it. This is actually his everyday scene, no matter where he goes.

He lean towards Mikan a bit. "Do you want to order for me, Mikan?" He ask in husky voice.

Mikan nearly jump in surprise but she manage to hold it in. "What are you doing?"

"Will you order for me?" Natsume repeated, this time with his handsome half smile.

Mikan bit her lower lip and move her focus towards the menu. She can't refuse such a sweet request like that. "How about salmon bento? I love that, and I think you'll like it." She said quietly.

Natsume nodded before looking at the waitress. "I'll have that, and a cola please."

The waitress' cheeks tinted with red out of embarrassment because of being rejected as she jot down the order and bow, walking away.

"That bitch has no manner." Sumire commented, crunching her nose in disgust. "Good thing that Natsume can put her back to her place."

"There is a child here, Permy. _You_ have no manner." Hotaru said icily.

Sumire smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry Mikan."

Nonoko laughed. "Way to go, Natsume. That is some performance."

Natsume shrugged. "There is nothing entertaining about that."

"Natsume entertain whom?" A new voice said, coming from behind.

"Ruka!" The twin chorus as a greeting.

"Honey. You are super late." Sumire commented dryly, looking at her fiance who is standing right behind Ruka.

Koko grin. "Sorry." He said, dropping a kiss on Sumire's lips before taking a seat beside her.

"Get a room you two. There is Hiro here." Natsume literally growled. He was a playboy yes. Public display affection doesn't deter him at all. But being a father definitely change the way he see things, especially somethings that is connected with his son's growth and innocence.

Koko laughed. He rub the back of his head guiltily. "Can't hold it, brother. I'm sorry."

"Can I slip beside you Sumire?" Ruka ask, smiling. He quickly cut the conversation before Natsume blow up on the couple. He know what is his best friend's temper like.

"Oh sure." She answered, scooting over so the chair on Hotaru's left is empty.

Ruka slip in gracefully. "Thanks."

"Hello uncle Ruka, uncle Koko." Hiro greeted politely.

Koko grin. "Hi, kiddo. Nice to meet you again."

"Hello there, Hiro. Did you just come back from school?" Ruka replied, smiling charmingly.

Hiro nodded. "Yes. Daddy pick me up."

"Aw. I can't stand it. Natsume being called daddy is too much." Anna literally squealed with starry eyes.

Natsume rolled his eyes. The twins are starting to get on his nerves.

Ruka chuckled seeing Natsume's gloomy expression. "We are here to have fun, brother. Don't ruin the mood. Besides, I agree with Anna."

Natsume glared at Ruka. "Don't, Ruka."

Ruka grin. "Oh, your vocabulary. It suddenly become more polite."

"Fatherhood does magnificent thing to our friend huh." Koko commented, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Mikan can't help but chuckle seeing Natsume being roasted by Ruka and Koko. Never thought that she would see a day where Natsume is not being the upper hand.

Natsume arch his eyebrow towards Mikan, his anger dispersed instantly. "Why are you laughing?"

Mikan smiled a little. "Nothing."

Natsume frowned a bit at Mikan's answer, but he let it slide. He can ask again later.

"So.. are we going to Road 97 for real?" Sumire ask with excitement clear in her eyes.

"I think I can't." Mikan said, smiling apologetically. "I won't bring Hiro to a night club."

"Oh, darling. Of course we won't bring Hiro." Sumire replied, flicking her hand. "We can ask Natsume's head maid to take care of him. She has taken care of Natsume since he was still a little baby. She is capable."

"Oh yeah definitely." Nonoko chimed in. "Mrs. Florentine is really good with children. Moreover, Hiro is an easy child. He is independent."

Mikan shook her head. "No. I can't be irresponsible."

"Aw Mikan. Come on, we can finally have fun." Anna tried to persuade her.

"I'll take care of him." Natsume suddenly said. "He can sleep at my house."

Mikan look at Natsume incredulously. "What are you saying?"

Natsume shrugged, giving her another half smile. "He sleep over quite a lot these past month. Adding one night won't make any difference. You go have fun. You need it."

Mikan frowned before looking around the table. "What's up with everyone telling me to go have fun?"

Sumire smiled. "Have you ever been to a night club before, Mikan?"

Mikan averted her gaze, a slight blush can be seen on both of her cheeks. "I think no."

Koko laughed. "That's why Mikan! We'll give you new experience tonight, it'll be so much fun! Come on!"

"I'm not sure.." Mikan trailed off.

"I'm sure you'll have fun Mikan." Ruka finally joining the group to convince Mikan. He then look towards Hotaru, silently asking to do the same.

Hotaru arch her eyebrow as an answer to Ruka's code, her eyes telling that he gonna pay for ordering her to do something, but she look back to Mikan and spoke, "Just tag along, baka."

Mikan look at Hotaru with surprise clear on her face. "Why suddenly, Hotaru? Are you going too?"

"Of course." Hotaru answered briefly, sipping her coffee.

"Hotaru rarely come with us, but it doesn't mean that she never went." Nonoko kindly explain the situation.

Mikan sigh in resignation. What can she do if everybody want to drag her to a night club? Well, though actually she _is_ curious. She spent where-her-age-are-suppose-to-go-have-fun in things like that (read : nightclub, drink till you drunk, etc) at home taking care of Hiro and working her ass off to earn money.

It is okay for her not to go to that kind of places or experience that kind of thing. She loves Hiro. Even if she born again, she will choose to have him again, even at 19. But, if there is a chance, maybe she wants to try.

"Fine."

Everybody, but Natsume and Hotaru cheered hearing Mikan answer. Hotaru just casually stirred her freshly ordered latte while Natsume just smiled at her with this soft look on his crimson eyes.

"Now let's finish up our dinner so we can go!" Koko said excitedly.

* * *

What do you think?

Love,

Aquabluemarine


	23. Chapter 23

**Bittersweet Love**

Hello guys! I hope you are still energized and healthy till today :D

I am going to do mass upload again, 5 chapters! Andd.. sadly because of my city going to do lockdown for 2 weeks, I must do a short hiatus because I can't access the proper internet to upload stories. So.. I am going to do another upload 2 weeks from now, but I hope these chapters can make it up to you ;)

Happy reading! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 23 : Experience**

Another whole new world once again spread in front of her.

Mikan's head unconsciously bobbing following the music beats which booming throughout the room. Her hazel eyes bright with anticipation as she and her friends walking in the Road 97.

Sumire said that the night club is the most famous in their city, and she can see that. Although it is still 9.00 PM, the place is already packed with people. Some of them dancing on the dance floor, some sitting in front of the bar or sit with their group with several bottles on their table.

"What do you think of this, darling? Its fun right?" Sumire hollered over the booming music.

Mikan grin while nodding. "Yes! Thank you for bringing me here!"

"The fun hasn't start yet, Mikan! Wait for it!" Anna chimed in, pulling her hand.

Koko has open a table for them and order two tower of beer.

"We should play something!" Nonoko gushed, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Ruka chuckled. "Shouldn't we start slow? Mikan is new here."

"Don't make any stupid things." Hotaru warned everybody on the table. "I don't want to be responsible for anyone."

Nonoko lean towards Mikan's ear. "There are a few times where we all drunk and Hotaru has to take care of us one by one." She whispered, grinning.

Mikan chuckles. "How about her?"

"Oh, that girl is strong. She live up her name as the ice queen. She drink everyone under."

Mikan arch her eyebrow. Well, that's not strange. Her best friend is good at everything.

"Here are your order." A sexy looking waitress with long and curled black hair approach their table, bringing two big dispenser filled with yellowish liquid.

"Too bad we doesn't have any single man here." Koko commented, winking towards the waitress.

The waitress smiled alluringly and wink back. "Victoria's the name. I will be at the bar."

Sumire rolled her eyes and casually smack her fiance hard on the head before going back to analyzing her long, painted nails. "Quit being such a playboy. Do you want me to break off the engagement?" She said, coldly.

Koko immediately hug Sumire. His eyes pleading. "No, sweetie. I don't mean that. Don't do it please. I won't do it again."

"That what you've been said for the third time. Hm. Should I?"

Koko looks panic. "No, no, no. Please Sumire. I love you! This time I promise for real that I won't do that kind of thing again. I'm joking I swear. I did say that there is no single man on this table."

"Yeah sure. Keep going, Kokoroyomi."

"Sumire. Please!"

"Just ignore this guy. Let's play now. Whoever lose have to drink a glass in one go." Sumire said, grinning, ignoring her fiance pleads.

Mikan slowly lean towards Nonoko. "Are they going to be alright?"

Nonoko smiled. "Yes. Of course. Its usual between Koko and Sumire relationship. They love each other too much to broke of the engagement. They've been together for almost 10 years. There is no way she would do things like that over something like this."

"I hear that darling." Sumire commented, chuckling while shuffling the cards that she brought. "I think this relationship is precious thus I don't want any jokes around it."

Mikan look towards Nonoko worriedly while Nonoko just smiled offhandedly.

"Sumire, I think you need to calm Mikan down." Anna chimed in, looking at the frown Mikan constantly have these few minutes.

Sumire chuckles while distributing the cards evenly. "Ignore it darling. It'll be okay whether we choose to pursue this relationship or not. You'll still be my favorite girl."

"Sumire, please." Koko pleaded again.

"Who told you to play with fire?" Sumire replied sharply.

"Ouch." Ruka commented, snickering.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Are we going to play or not?"

Anna laughed. "Let's go before Hotaru change her mind!"

* * *

Natsume take a glance at the ticking clock before turning off the Netflix he has been watching and stand up from the couch, going upstairs to check on Hiro.

He slowly opens the door and step in, making sure that Hiro perfectly wrap in blanket since the night weather tend to get chilly these days, before he step out and goes into his own bedroom to change his clothes.

He pull on a white t-shirt and jeans jacket over his bare upper body, and pull off his jogger pants, changing into a comfortable dark colored jeans. He jogs downstairs, slipping on a pair of sneakers before grabbing his car key, and walk towards the garage.

While he pulling out from the garage, out to the gate, Natsume push his speed dial to his cousin who he is sure as hell would be very much sober.

She answered on the third ring with a cold voice_. "What is it?"_

"How is it going there? I'm going to the club right now."

Hotaru glance at her wristwatch. 12.30 AM. _"The twins and Ruka passed out. They never can hold their alcohol after all."_

Natsume smirk. "Your boyfriend is still lame as ever huh."

_"Watch what you are saying Hyuuga."_

Natsume's smirk become wider. "How much further he can hold compared to the twins?"

Hotaru sigh. _"Quite far and I don't want to elaborate further. You want to know how's Mikan doing? No?"_

"Yeah. That would be good."

_"Permy ask Mikan to accompany her to the dance floor an hour ago, and they still dancing their ass off. Oh, and should I tell you that both of them are drunk, though not enough for them to passed out yet."_

Natsume frowned. The prospect that Mikan dance in a drunken state doesn't really meet his taste. "Where is Koko?"

_"Beside me, sulking because his girlfriend doesn't want to talk with him all night."_

"Can you tell him to accompany the girls?"

_"No. You tell him yourself. I don't want to get any idiotic germs."_

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever. 10 minutes and I'll be there."

* * *

Loud shouting and people voices greet Natsume's ears as he step into the club.

He easily make his way with a lot of greeting here and there since well, what do you expect from a devilishly handsome face like Natsume in a popular night club?

"Imai. Koko." Natsume called when he spotted their table. He take a seat while looking around the dance floor searching for a brunette girl.

"Natsume! You came!" Koko instantly brightens up. "Everybody here are mean to me." He whined, wiping his tears.

"Its because your stupid act isn't it?" Natsume replied coldly. His eyes still looking around.

"She's there." Hotaru pointed to the corner of dance floor.

Natsume frowned. Though Mikan is not his woman yet, he sure as hell doesn't like two men dancing really close to her, with one of them clearly hugging her waist and whispering bullshit words.

He rush down to the dance floor immediately as the sea of people automatically parted feeling his deadly aura.

"Mikan." He called, bumping one of the guy harshly.

Mikan turn around with bright eyes and a big smile plastered on her red lips. Her cheeks tainted with red which clearly shown her drunken state. "Natsume! You are here!" She greeted cheerfully.

Natsume arch his eyebrow, taken aback. Is this the real Mikan? The Mikan he knew all this time is a strict and rigid woman. Obviously, she never give him a sunny smile like this. "Hi there darling." He greeted back, slipping his arm around Mikan's waist, swatting the other guy's hand in the process.

"Hey man! You are disturbing our fun times!" The guy who are being bumped protested.

Natsume glared at the guy which effectively make him shrink. "Shut up. She is mine." He growled low.

"She said she is single." The guy stubbornly said, though he wisely take a step back.

"Now she is not." Natsume said again, glaring harder.

"Hey, let it go man. It's not worth it. Do you even know who he is?" The guy whose arm being swatted away pull on the other guy.

"All I know he is just a pretty face." The guy sneered.

If only Mikan isn't in his arms right now and hugging him affectionately, Natsume happily would have make this guy's face unrecognizable.

"He is Natsume Hyuuga!" The other guy hissed, still pulling his friend's arm. "Don't you know? The famous fighter back in our high school days?"

"So you know me. Did you both went to Gakuen Alice High?" Natsume ask, coldly. His crimson eyes staring deadly at both of the men.

The stubborn man glance at his friend. "N-Natsume Hyuuga?"

The other man smiled nervously. "No we weren't. I apologize for everything. We are going to go right now."

With that, both of the men vanished in the crowd.

"Huh. They have guts to molest her." Natsume grumbled while slowly half carrying Mikan towards the gang's table.

"I thought you would make a scene." Hotaru calmly commented, twirling her empty wine glass.

"I'm a grown up." Natsume replied briefly. "How much did she drink anyway?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I don't count after the fifth glass."

Koko chuckled. "Your girl can hold her liquor really good, Natsume. I think she drank like 20 glass?"

Natsume shook his head. She is definitely drunk. "You should check on Shouda, Koko. Last I saw her, she looks like hooking up with several guys. I bet she would sleep with one of them if you don't act soon."

"What!" Koko instantly stand up and run towards the dance floor, searching for Sumire.

"I'm going home. You take care of the rest." Natsume said, slipping his arm under Mikan's knees, carrying her bridal style while walking towards the exit door.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Up to you. I don't care. Tell Koko to do that then."

* * *

"Ugh. Why is this girl drank so much?" Natsume grumbled as he put Mikan slowly on the bed.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered, rolling on the other side.

Natsume sigh as he rake his hand. She is too cute. He can't hold it if he keeps being with her.

"Mrs. Florentine." Natsume called for his head maid through the phone.

"Yes, Master?"

"Would you help me with Mikan? She need to change her clothes." He paused. "Maybe also wipe her and erase her make up."

"I'll be there."

After waiting 15 minutes outside of Mikan's bedroom, Mrs. Florentine come out from her bedroom holding a basin of water. She smiled and bowed politely towards Natsume. "She is sleeping, Master."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Florentine. I appreciate your help."

Mrs. Florentine chuckles. "No worries. I'll be going now, Master."

Natsume nodded as he slowly step inside the room, wanting to check for the last time before he go to bed.

"You look so peaceful tonight." Natsume said quietly, taking a seat beside Mikan's sleeping form.

Even while sleeping, Mikan looks beautiful, just like 6 years ago. It is not a good reminder yes, he was being a jerk back then. But he can't just wipe off the memory of how gorgeous this woman was, or even now.

"Natsume." Mikan mumbled again.

Natsume slightly smiled. "You called my name a lot huh. Though when you awake its really hard for you to call by my first name."

"Umm. Natsume." She said again, stirring in her sleep.

Natsume shook his head. He better get back to his bedroom before he do anything inappropriate.

He stand up and going to walk to the door when her hand suddenly shoot up and grab his wrist, pulling him back.

Natsume frowned, stepping back beside her bed. "What are you doing, little girl?"

A lone tear escape from Mikan's eye as her forehead scrunched.

Natsume sigh. He gently pluck off Mikan's fingers and put her hand back beside her body.

"I'm scared, please. No. I will be alone." She mumbled, another tear escapes.

"What should I do with you?" Natsume sigh again, he sit on the corner of her bed and lean on the head rest. He slowly put his hand on her head, gently stroking her until her face void of any fear and she stop moving restlessly.

He knows that she does sleep talking. Back then when she was scared of thunder and lightning and ended up in his room, she talked a lot in her sleep too, he just didn't mention it to her since her sleep talking always consist something like this. Like a trauma, or bad nightmare.

Maybe he'll stay like this for a while. So that her nightmare won't come back.

* * *

What do you think?

**layliaman98 :** Hahaha the answers all revealed in these chapters :) hope you are satisfied with the storyline xoxo. Yeah, you too! Hope you are having fun in these quarantine time :D I am not a frontliner but, thank you so much for your care xoxo, you are amazing! Delighted to have such a supporter like you! Stay safe and healthy luv 3

**RedVelvetLips** : Thank you too for dropping a review! :D Yep, I'm going there right now, its because Mikan still confuse with her feeling back then, so she still isn't sure about being lovey dovey with Natsume, but now she already sure 100 percent with her feelings :D Thank you for your input though 3 stay safe and healthy!

Thank you!

_Aquabluemarine_


	24. Chapter 24

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 24 : Blooming**

Mikan slowly open her heavy lidded eyes.

She feel horrible.

Like she has been drinking chalk powder, drying her throat completely.

Her pounding headache doesn't help either, though it is not as bad when she had acute stress back then. The worst is her stomach, she feels like there are a lot of bubbles inside and she wanted to vomit so bad, but she can't.

"Ugh. Did I drink too much?" She ask to herself as she slowly pull herself up, only to notice there is a hand on her forehead.

She turn towards the hand owner and gasp. "Hyuuga?!"

Natsume softly groaned as he open his eyes, slowly crack his neck left and right. A mischievous smile make its way to his lips. "Morning, gorgeous."

Mikan pull her comforter to cover her body though she is clearly wearing pajamas. "What are you doing here?!" She half shouted.

Natsume frowned. "You are too loud in the morning."

Mikan's cheek tinted with red, while her eyes scream panic. "You didn't answer my question."

Natsume slowly push himself to stand up, moving his numb body because of sleeping in sitting position. "I do remember someone ask me to stay last night." He answered a smirk play on his lips.

A blush instantly decorated Mikan's cheeks. "W-what? I never do that."

Natsume shook his head. "Well I do not have evidence, sadly." He paused, looking at Mikan with a winning smirk. "But my memory never served me wrong in my whole life."

Mikan bit her lip. Embarrassed. She tried to steel her gaze and look up to him in proud manner. "If you don't have any evidence, then you can't prove anything."

Natsume chuckled. "Its okay. I don't need to prove myself to anyone." He paused again for a moment, leaning forward to Mikan's right ear. "But it'll forever be ingrained in my mind that you are really cute last night." He whispered in husky voice.

Mikan want to scream so bad, but she choose to shut her mouth and just look away to hide her reddening face.

Natsume chuckled again. "I'll see you on breakfast later. The medicine for your hangover is on the nightstand. Bye."

Mikan squeeze her eyes shut before falling back into bed. Oh my gosh. What did I do last night? I shouldn't have drink so much!

* * *

"Hello?" Mikan pick up her phone as she dried her wet hair with towel.

_"Baka."_

"Hotaru!" Mikan's face brightens up. She throw the used towel inside the basket while she walk inside her bedroom with only towel covering her body.

Hotaru sigh. _"I know both of you are stubborn heads. So I would generously prevent your relationship fall back again by confirming something."_

Mikan frowned. "What are you saying, Hotaru?"

_"This is for Hiro. That child would suffer if his destiny is up to his dumb mother."_

"Hey! That's not true. He is happy with me."

_"Listen to me baka. Hyuuga was the one who pick you up last night. He came here and waited for you to finish."_

Mikan gaped. "I thought it was you!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes._ "I already said that I don't want to be responsible for anyone last night, that includes you, baka. After all you told me that you are in relationship with Hyuuga now, didn't you? You said that you will give it a try?__ Why didn't it seems like you are giving it a try?__"_

Mikan pouted. "Fine. Yeah, you are right." She paused before exhaling out loud. "Truthfully said, I don't even know myself, Hotaru. It's like all the feelings are confusing."

_"__You should figure it out then. __He is also the one who protect you when you are being molested by two guys on the dance floor."_ She paused._ "Though you look happy with them. Should I just let you join them in their house last night?"_

"Hotaru! You know I don't sleep around! And.. and, uh, I do promise to give this relationship a try."

_"Yes, and you should stick to it. Well, in short. He saved you and take care of you even to this morning, am I right?"_

Mikan blushed instantly remembering the event when she woke up with Natsume's hand on her forehead, and realizing that he's been sleeping uncomfortably just because of her sleep talking request. "W-What are you saying."

Hotaru shook her head. This girl is unbelievable. How many times do she have to say that she is the worst liar in the world? _"I just want to tell you that. Don't forget to come to XYZ company tomorrow to collect their contract."_

Mikan sigh. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much."

_"You should be." Click._

Mikan throw her phone on the bed with another loud sigh.

She should be grateful, isn't she? He help her through so much these past months. He is a good, uh, boyfriend? Though she agree to give the relationship a try, she never knew what to call their relationship as, plus, there is nothing significant changing.

Only these past months after she agreed, he often pick her up after office hour, or going to pick Hiro up together. He also drop by her apartment nearly everyday, IF they don't spend several nights in his mansion. Uh. Maybe those are significant changes?

Sigh. Whatever.

Now she need to wear something first before she gets cold.

She pull a simple soft pink sweater and a comfy jogger pants, before slipping into her white sandals and go down to the dining room.

As always, Natsume and Hiro already waited in the dining room with the table already full of delicious looking food as breakfast.

"Good morning, Mikan." Natsume greeted casually, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness that she clearly know what it means since it is the second time he greeted her, not the first time today.

"Mommy! Morning!" Hiro smiled widely.

Mikan choose to ignore Natsume and went to give a kiss on Hiro's forehead with a soft good morning before taking a seat across her child.

"How's your hangover?" Natsume ask quietly, watching her with sharp eyes. Its her first time to be drunk after all.

The medicine Natsume gave was amazing. It instantly made her feel better. Like 50% better then when she woke up this morning.

"I.." She paused, looking down to hide her blush. "I'm okay now. Thank you."

"What did you do yesterday mom? You didn't come back until late at night." Hiro ask curiously while taking some of the food to his plate.

Natsume quickly smooth his expression as he chuckles. "She is having fun kiddo. Adult's way of having fun."

Mikan glared towards Natsume before staring back at her son with a big smile on her face. "No. I just went with the aunties and uncles, sweetie."

"Oh. What did you guys do?" He paused, thinking. "But why dad didn't go with you guys?"

"Well." Mikan glance at Natsume again, not knowing what to answer.

"Oh, I like to be with you little guy. We have a lot of competition last night didn't we?" Natsume answered smoothly, smiling.

Hiro nodded excitedly, munching on his food. "Yes! Do you know mom, I beat dad 5 times in the race!"

Thank goodness despite the genius trait he posses, Hiro is still easy to distract.

Mikan smiled. "That is superb dear. I love to hear that more."

"Oh, but before that I already ask dad. I told him I usually get a game day on Sunday, right mom?"

That's another rule that Mikan strictly apply to Hiro. No games on weekdays. But on Saturday and Sunday, he can play to his contentment as long as his homework for Monday already done.

Hiro clapped his hands excitedly. "I already done with the homework yesterday. Dad help me to finish them!"

Mikan chuckled. "Good job. Thank you for abiding to the rules sweetie."

Hiro smiled cutely. "Its my responsibility."

"Hmm. Should I move my gaming station to somewhere else?" Natsume look serious, frowning and tapping his forefinger on his chin.

Hiro look at Natsume in pure horror. "No! Why dad? Your gaming station is the best I've ever seen!"

Natsume chuckled again. "Just kidding, kiddo. You can use it as you like. As long as you are responsible about it."

Hiro nodded as he shoveled the last bite of his breakfast inside his mouth.

Mikan laughed lightly. "Slow down sweetie. You'll choke yourself if you do that."

Hiro gulp down the last of his breakfast, drink the rest of his milk and he stand up. "Can I play now?" He ask, his eyes literally sparkles.

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "What did we usually do on dinning table?"

Hiro look down dejectedly as he back on his seat. "Waiting for everyone to finish."

Mikan nodded in approval. "That's true."

"You can have some dessert while waiting for us." Natsume said, pointing at the chocolate pudding that just arrived on the table.

"Wow. Is it chocolate?" Hiro look in awe towards the pretty looking pudding.

Natsume chuckles. "Yes. Of course. Its one of your favorite, right?"

Hiro nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes. Thank you dad."

After half an hour, they finally finished. Hiro quickly stand up and look at his parents with hopeful eyes.

Mikan shook her head and smiled. "Yes you can go Hiro. Just remember to always drink your water and don't forget to take a bath later."

"I already told one of the maid to check on you every hour. Make sure to hydrate yourself kiddo." Natsume added, giving his hair a ruffle.

"Okay. I'll do that. Bye mom, bye dad." With that Hiro vanished behind the door, zooming like there is no tomorrow.

Mikan sigh. "I wonder how your gaming trait could be passed down to him when he just start to hang out with you these past months?"

Natsume smirk. "Well, maybe its infused within the DNA."

"Yeah, sure it is." Mikan replied in resignation.

"How's your hangover? It should been better after breakfast."

Mikan nodded, taking her glass and fill it with water. "Yes, it is. I feel so much better." She take a few gulp on the water. "But I think I like to rest up for a bit. I still want to vomit somehow."

"Sure. Sleeping would make it better. You look a bit pale by the way."

Mikan turn around as her eyes meet with his eyes. He genuinely look worried.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

Mikan clear her throat, feeling her cheeks burn. "You know.."

"Yes?"

"Natsume." She said softly.

Natsume now arching both of his eyebrows. "Are you still drunk?"

Ugh. She can feel her cheeks burning more. "I will start to call you Natsume from now on." She said, steeling herself.

Can't say that Natsume isn't surprised by the sudden bold statement Mikan made.

"Are you okay, Mikan? Because you starting to act weird." Natsume commented, slowly standing up to check on her.

Mikan glared at him and swat his hand away from her forehead. "Stupid! I'm not joking! Can't you see I'm trying hard here?!"

"Then why? Suddenly?" Natsume ask back, he still can't believe what he heard a few moments ago, since he can plainly see that Mikan hasn't trust him 100 percent.

Mikan look down on her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "You know. I give it a thought. About." She hesitated for a while. "Our relationship." She whisper, glancing up for a second before back to her lap. "I already said to you that I'm willing to trust you again, and I'll give this relationship a try, and its been a few months since then. I.. I can started to see. Uh, how can I say it. I'm bad with words."

Natsume smiled a ghostly smile. He can guess where Mikan is going.

"You see." Mikan continued again, still struggling with her words. "I can start to see that you." A deep breath. "Really loves me, and I .. I want to trust you fully without doubt."

"I already told you that I love you and I'll prove it to you."

"I know. But it just doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't make any sense either for me." Natsume shrugged. "It even drive me crazy back then. Natsume Hyuuga falling in love? Ha. There is no way."

Mikan chuckled a bit. "I think the Natsume back then was really scary."

Natsume smiled, taking a seat beside her. "You don't want to imagine it."

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "Oh, I definitely can imagine it. I'm guessing that you are a big jerk back then, and a playboy."

Natsume smiles wider, shrugging again. "Well, maybe I'm a big jerk, but I don't sleep around until I went to college. It all went down from there." He paused as he avert his gaze on the counter nearby. "That's the darkest years in my life."

"I.." Mikan trailed off. Looking at the blank expression Natsume's have right now somehow feels weird. He shows so much expression in front of her, though sometimes, especially when they start to argue or in front of his friends, his mask would be there again.

Surprisingly, she detest his mask. She doesn't like it when it appear. She feels like the mask distancing her from him.

That's funny isn't it? Is this the impact from starting to trust him? Or maybe because they spent so much time together these past months?

Mikan take another deep breath before she brave herself to take a step closer to him. She gently touch his cheek. "I'm sorry for whatever happened back then." She whispered softly.

Natsume close his eyes and lean more on Mikan's hand. He slowly circle his hand around her waist and gently tug her closer. "Can I do this?"

Mikan bit her lower lip. "Uh, sure."

Natsume push himself away for a bit. "If you are not comfortable, I can move."

"No." Mikan answered quickly, surprising herself. "I- I mean its okay. I'm okay."

Natsume hide his smile as he buried himself deeper into her intoxicating scent.

"Let's stay like this for a while. Can we?"

Mikan is silent for a moment, before answering with a nearly unheard 'yes.'

* * *

Please kindly drop what do you think about this chapter :D

Thank you to all the readers!

Love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 25 : One Step Closer**

"Hi Mikan!" The twins shouted simultaneously, barging in to her apartment.

Today is one rare weekend where Mikan and Hiro actually stay in their apartment without any trace of Natsume.

As soon as the twins got the news, they immediately rush there, wanting to spent the long awaiting hang out moment. Its been weeks since their last meet up at the Road 97 where Mikan got drunk, and she has been busy with her family and work, thus the reason why the twins didn't dare to bother her.

"Aunt Anna, Aunt Nonoko!" Hiro greeted enthusiastically. His crimson eyes bright with happiness.

Anna quickly scoop Hiro up and tickles him. "Hello to my favorite guy! How are you? Are you doing fine at school?"

Hiro laughed out loud. "Aunt Anna! Stop it!"

"You guys are always so energetic." Mikan commented, appearing from the kitchen with a mug of tea in her hand. "Welcome to Yukihara's humble abode."

Nonoko chuckles. "Long time no see, Mikan. How are you doing?"

Mikan returned Nonoko's hug, careful as to not spill her tea. "I'm doing great. Thank you. How about you? I heard that you guys quit being teacher? What are you guys doing now?"

Nonoko smiled. "Oh, we are planning on opening our own cafe and bakery shop! You should see it Mikan. Its beautiful."

"Wow, that is amazing! I know you guys would open your own shop someday, your cooking and baking skill are too insane!"

Anna chuckles, still carrying Hiro. "Would you come to our testing menu day?"

Mikan nodded, smiling. "Of course. I would love to. Now let's go inside first, or we'll cramp our legs."

Nonoko laughed. "Yes, of course mommy Mikan."

Mikan rolled her eyes at that. "Just come in, naughty twins."

Anna and Nonoko followed Mikan to the kitchen with loud laugh.

"What do you guys want? I have some hot chocolate in brewing."

Nonoko's eyes brighten. "Oh, I would love that! I have been wanting hot chocolate with marshmallow since forever. Do you have it Mikan?"

Mikan start to rumage around her cupboard. "Wait... Oh, I do. You can put it later on your hot chocolate." She said, sliding the bag of marshmallow towards Nonoko.

"Nice. Thanks, Mikan!"

"We'll opening the shop two weeks from now, on Sunday. Can you make it, Mikan?" Anna ask, finally putting down Hiro on the seat beside her.

Mikan pick up her phone and scroll through the calendar. "Yes. I don't have anything. 12th December isn't it?"

Nonoko nodded. "Yes. Exactly. At 9 PM."

"When will the tasting take place?"

"Oh that's right. A week before that. Both on Saturday and Sunday to make sure everything is perfect."

"Okay, noted. I'll cleared everything on both days."

"Oh, no need Mikan. You'll just need to be there in the morning until lunch time. You can squeeze in any schedule after that." Nonoko replied.

"Yeah. Thank you for making time for us Mikan." Anna chimed in, smiling.

Mikan smiled back. "Anything for my favorite twins."

"Mommy. I think the hot chocolate is ready." Hiro called from in front of the pot. He has been standing there for 2 minutes, watching the chocolate boiling. Its one of his favorite drink after all.

"Careful there, sweetie. Its hot." Mikan said, turning off the stove and carefully take the pot to pour it in three big glass. She added some milk to them and serve the hot chocolate.

"Mm. Thank you Mikan. You make the best hot chocolate." Anna commented, sipping the drink.

Hiro nodded. "Yes! I know my mom is the best at it!"

Nonoko chuckled. "Of course, Hiro dear. We even can't beat her in this."

Mikan shook her head. "Stop it you guys. I know I won't beat you in cooking or anything related to that."

"But its true! You don't believe my tongue Mikan?" Anna ask, pouting.

"Yeah. This time we're serious." Nonoko nodded in approval, putting some marshmallow in her glass.

Mikan chuckles. "Fine, whatever floats your boat."

"We are serious Mikan. You do make the best hot chocolate." Nonoko said pointedly.

"OH, you should definitely make one of these for Natsume on his birthday! It would be a perfect gift!" Anna chimed in excitedly.

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "His birthday?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. On 28th November. You didn't know?"

Mikan slowly shook her head. "I never ask."

"Oh, my. How come you'd never ask Mikan? Its a crucial thing."

Mikan shrugged. "Well, it never cross my mind. Maybe because everything happening so fast."

"Daddy's birthday?" Hiro finally joining the conversation.

Nonoko ruffled his head. "Yes, Hiro. Next week is your father's birthday. Do you want to make something?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes. I want to give a gift for him."

"Okay. Let me help you browse through to search for something. Let's go to the living room?"

Hiro smiled. "Yes! Thank you aunt Nonoko."

Nonoko chuckles. "Don't mention it. Come on."

"Will you give him something Mikan?" Anna ask as her twin and Hiro vanish behind the door.

Mikan sigh. "I don't know Anna. I don't know what to give him. I don't even know how is my feeling towards him right now. It feels complicated."

Anna give Mikan a brief hug. "Aww. You poor thing. You definitely need an advice from love goddess."

Mikan chuckles. "You?"

Anna wink. "Of course!"

Mikan chuckles again. "Okay. What should I do, love goddess?"

"Now, let's start off with how's your feeling. Do you like him?"

Mikan instantly blush at the question.

Anna laughed. "That is a really fast answer."

"Ugh. Don't tease me Anna."

Anna smiled. "Be truthful to yourself, Mikan. I know he has been a bad memory for you. But what do you think of him now?"

Mikan look away, to one of the kitchen window. "Well. I think of him as a good friend, no best friend maybe?" She paused, hesitating. "He's been my support, my anchor all these months, and surprisingly everything felt easier these days with his presence. I don't know, its not that you guys are not helping me, like you guys are my biggest supporter all this time and you guys even help a lot with Hiro. But it just feels different with him."

"I understand what you mean Mikan." Anna replied, smiling wider.

Mikan shuffled nervously. "Yeah, it felt like that. And... I guess. Uh. I like him at some point?"

Anna want to tease Mikan so bad, but she restrained herself since she know Mikan won't admit it fully again if she do that.

"He's been a good father to Hiro. Hiro like him a lot, or maybe loves him?" Mikan wondered to herself. "He's been pursuing me non stop too, proving his faithfulness and gentleness. He also take care of me a lot." Mikan sigh. "I already told you that I told him I want to start trusting him again, and we have been trying to pursue the relationship for more than three months now, though I don't even know what kind of relationship we've been doing till now."

Anna chuckles. "Well maybe you guys haven't reach the dating point, but there is definitely a good progress there. You make a beautiful family Mikan."

Mikan bit her lower lip. "You know Anna. I've been thinking about this for a few days. I think I want to step forward, taking a commitment."

Anna smiled brightly. "Does it mean you want to date him?"

Mikan blush, looking down again. "Uh, yeah maybe in other words?"

Anna laughes. "Its okay Mikan. I'm totally rooting for you. Nonoko too. Even Hotaru. Sumire, Koko, and Ruka too. They all rooting for you. We have known Natsume since he was still little. We know he is harsh and rude a lot of time, though he seems like has grown out some of it as we aged. But he is actually kind hearted, and gentle. He is also strong and a really good man inside."

"I.. I don't really know how to explain this feeling. I've only been in relationship once when I was fifteen, and back then no one want to date a woman with a child thus I am too busy to built our stable life, so .. I kind of having a hard time sorting my own feeling. It feels foreign, like unknown feeling."

"Oh Mikan. You are a super woman for enduring all the things till now." Anna said softly, hugging Mikan.

Mikan smiled, patting Anna on the back. "Its fine Anna. Let the tears be part of the past. I don't feel sad anymore since I already have you guys."

Anna grinned cheekily. "And Natsume?"

Mikan blush, looking away. "Yeah. That too." She mumbled quietly.

Anna squealed happily. "I love the way you accept things now Mikan. You have change a lot. Love is really a wonderful thing."

Mikan chuckled as she shook her head at Anna's antics. "So, what do you think I felt about him?"

Anna smiled gently. "You like him enough to date him Mikan. What's more to think about that? You are comfortable with him, I can see that you can be yourself when you are with him too. He takes care greatly of you and Hiro. He is a great father, and a great boyfriend in the future I guess."

"Well.. Yeah. If you put it like that."

"He was a jerk yes. I know your instinct would be to protect yourself from any harm from him again. But he already prove it to you, didn't he? And you already willing to trust him."

Mikan slowly nodded. "True. I know."

Anna smiled. "Then why? What are you doubting again now?"

"I .." Mikan let out a sigh. "I guess I just need convincing."

Anna chuckled. "Its okay, Mikan. Its normal. Its your first time and all. I understand. Now." Anna lean forward with sparkling eyes. "What are you going to give him as a birthday gift?"

"You said I should give him my hot chocolate? I was thinking of making him a homemade dinner?" Mikan paused for a moment, thinking. "Or should I add it with a watch or tie or shirt?"

"I think he will love it."

"But he is already filthy rich, Anna. Does he really need more things?"

"Oh Mikan. Yes. Of course! Some things that he bought by himself and a gift from you would be totally different! The sentimental value. That what's make it precious."

Mikan sigh. "Alright. I'll choose something out from the shop tomorrow, and will surprise him with a home cook dinner or something."

Anna clap excitedly. "That's great! I can't wait to hear your story!"

"Don't you guys have a surprise party for him too?"

Anna nodded. "Of course, but don't worry about that. You just need to attend the party and worry about your own surprise." She paused. "Oh, I nearly forgot!"

"What is it?"

"This is our first time holding a surprise for him Mikan!" Anna said, grinning.

Mikan frowned. "Why?"

"He never like surprises." Anna answered, giggling."So we never hold it anymore since grade school. But now with you and Hiro, I think we'll make it."

"Are you sure Anna? Because it suddenly doesn't seems like a good idea."

Anna chuckled. "It'll be fine Miikan. Trust me. Just prepare yourself."

"Err, sure, okay."

* * *

Best friend moment!

Thank you for reading!

_Aquabluemarine_


	26. Chapter 26

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 26 : Birthday Party**

Mikan nervously play with the hem of her dress.

Today is the day where the group decided to make a birthday surprise party for Natsume.

The group decided that it would be best to hold it at Mikan's apartment, since Natsume always drop by after work every day thus less the suspicions.

Right now all of them are hiding behind couch, table, chair, anything that can be used to hide while Mikan is standing a few meter from the door with Hiro right beside her.

Mikan feel really nervous since it is the first time she actually do something for Natsume. Usually it would be him to make surprises, giving her gift. She is afraid to mess it up.

"Relax, Mikan. Natsume will love it, no matter how it turns out." Ruka whispered kindly from Mikan's right side.

Mikan take a deep breath and let it out. "Thanks, Ruka." She whispered back.

_Step, step, step. Ding dong._

"Mikan? Are you home?"

"He's here, prepare everyone!" Nonoko whispered loud.

There are shuffling everywhere for a second before it is back to silent.

_Knock, knock._

"Mikan?"

Hiro look up at Mikan as if waiting for approval.

Mikan smiled, nodded. "Go."

Hiro run towards the door, careful not to reveal himself as he open the door slowly.

Natsume frowned at the darkness in front of him. What is this? Is Mikan not home yet? Then who is the one opening the door for him?

Mikan take another deep breath as she light up the birthday cake and start to step forward with the cake on her hand.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you." Mikan softly sing with her angelic voice. "Happy birthday, dear Natsume. Happy birthday to you."

Natsume look at Mikan with stunned expression which nearly made Mikan burst out with laugh. Its not everyday that you can see Natsume with shock expression.

"Mikan? Whoa. What is this?"

Mikan nervously smiled. "Its your birthday. Make a wish and blow the candle."

Though still confuse as to why the sudden surprise party, Natsume close his eyes for a moment to make a wish before blowing the candle.

"Whats up with the dark setup? Where is Hiro? Did you make this all by yourself?" Natsume ask, looking around while stepping inside.

Mikan let out a short chuckle. "You sure ask a lot." She replied, putting the cake away and step closer to him.

"Mikan?" That earn her another questioning look from Natsume.

"Happy birthday Natsume." She whispered softly, tip toeing and giving him a brief kiss his on his cheek.

Natsume gently pull her away. "What is this all of sudden? This is not like you."

Mikan look away. Thankful for the darkness that hide her tomato face. "Its your birthday, of course it has to be special."

Natsume chuckles, a smile unconsciously made its way on his lips. "Where is this sudden bravery?"

"Stop teasing me you pervert! It takes me a lot of effort you know!"

Natsume let out another chuckle, before enveloping her in a warm embrace. "I know. Thank you Mikan. I appreciate it more than you know."

Then suddenly, all the lights turn on and a loud "SURPRISE" greet Natsume's ears as everybody jump up from their respective hiding places, blowing trumpets and popping confetti.

Natsume arch his eyebrow, the smile still on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!" Everybody shouted.

Natsume look down towards Mikan who is still hiding her face in his chest. "Did you plan all of this?"

"Maybe." Mikan mumbled.

"Daddy happy birthday!" Hiro's voice came from his back before he hugs Natsume with his own bone crushing hug.

Natsume chuckles again. He slowly let Mikan go and turn around, squatting to return his son's hug and drop him a sweet ruffle on his head. "Thank you kiddo. Did you plan this too with your mother?"

Hiro look up and show him a toothy grin. "Its a secret!"

Natsume let out a short laugh. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me."

"I love you!"

"I love you too, kiddo." Natsume replied, dropping a kiss before straightening his 6'3" posture with Hiro in his arms.

"Happy birthday brother! I wish you a happy family!" Ruka congratulate his best friend, giving him a punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man." Natsume replied, grinning.

"Happy birthday Natsume! I can't wait for another child." Koko said, snickering with mischief clear on both of his eyes.

Natsume rolled his eyes at that. "Please refrain yourself or you would find yourself in another world in a few hours. Can't you see I'm with a child right now?"

Koko carefully step back. "Whoa calm down man. I was just kidding."

"Happy birthday Natsume!" The twins chorused together.

"I wish you a happy life ahead!" Anna said, smiling wide.

"And beautiful journey with Mikan!" Nonoko added with identical smile.

Mikan face palm herself, these wishes are something. She don't want to imagine what are their wishes on her birthday later on.

"Well, I guess I need to put up another year with you." Hotaru coldly said, sipping her wine.

Natsume smirk. "Yeah, I guess that applied to me too."

"Dad, I have a gift for you!"

Natsume stared at the child in his arms. "Really?"

Hiro nodded enthusiastically. "Let me down please, Dad. I'm going to take your gift!"

Natsume chuckles and squat down. "Of course. There you go."

"Wait here." Hiro said, dashing to his room.

"Hey man. Long time no see. Happiest birthday to you!"

Natsume arch his eyebrow in surprise. "Yuu? When did you come here?"

A man with red brownish hair, striking pair of green eyes, and cheery smile give Natsume a bro hug before answered, "This morning. I prepare everything for my stay and directly went here."

"Thanks for your time man. How long will you stay here?"

Yuu smiled mischievously as he take a short glance towards Mikan who is talking with Hotaru and Ruka right now. "I think just enough to know your family."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Sure. That would make sense."

Yuu chuckled, pushing his glasses further on his nose bridge. "Why don't you introduce me to her, brother? I haven't had the time to greet her since I arrived here late."

Natsume sigh. "Yeah, why not."

"Daddy! Here is your gift!"

Natsume look down towards the little boy and squat down again, receiving a messy wrapped, small sized gift. He give Hiro a brief hug and kiss him on his cheek. "Thank you so much kiddo. I never received any gift before this."

Hiro's eyes widen. "Really? Why Dad?"

Natsume smiled. "I never received any gift from you, didn't I?"

Hiro pouted. "That's not the same dad! We just met how can I give it to you years before."

Natsume chuckled. "Thank you for the gift Hiro."

Hiro blush cutely. "I hope you like it Dad."

"Of course I would love it."

"Hello there little guy. We haven't met before, have we?" Yuu chimed into the conversation, smiling wide.

Hiro look up to Yuu before bowing. "Hello uncle. Nice to meet you. I am Hiroyuki Yukihara."

Yuu arch his eyebrow in amazement. "Your kid have a really good manner."

Natsume smirk. "Of course. He is a genius. My gene."

Yuu shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"Are you still on with meeting Mikan?"

Yuu nodded. "Of course. I want to ask her a few question."

"Questions?"

"Like how can she melt your stone heart?"

Natsume glared at Yuu, which make him laugh. "I am capable enough to fall in love."

"Oh, wow. Did you hear him, Ruka?" Yuu ask as both of them nearing the group.

Ruka grin and nodded. "Crystal. He has fallen hard, Yuu. We can see that."

"Daddy, Is uncle Yuu your friend too?" Hiro suddenly cut into the conversation, curiously.

Natsume just give another deathly glare towards Ruka before he put his hand on Hiro's head lovingly. "Yes. He is one of my friend back then in college."

"Best friend." Yuu added, winking.

Hiro's mouth shaping into a perfect 'O'. "Really?"

"Yep. I help him a lot through the college." Yuu paused, scrutinizing Hiro for a moment. "I just notice that your looks really resemble your father, though your personality isn't."

Hiro's eyes widen curiously. "Oh, what is he like when he was in grade school?"

Yuu grin. "Well let's see. He is like a grumpy old man. Never smile and really rude."

Ruka nodded in affirmation. "That's true. I have a hard time to be his friend. Though actually his heart is really soft."

Mikan let out a short chuckle. "I finally know after such a long time wondering how is he back then. These guys won't tell me a bit about it."

Yuu smiled at Mikan, bowing slightly. "Nice to meet you ma'am. My name is Yuu Tobita."

Mikan bow back, extending her hand. "Hello Tobita-san. I am Mikan Yukihara."

Yuu happily shake his hand with Mikan. "Ah, I want to know how you manage to catch this man's heart." He inquired with mischief clear on both of his eyes.

Mikan instantly blush. "I – I don't actually know."

"Yuu, stop it before grilled you alive." Natsume warned. He keep his voice calm though, he doesn't want to scare Hiro.

Yuu raise both of his arms in surrender manner. "Whoa, calm down there man. I don't intend to do anything bad to your woman."

Ruka chuckles. "Chill Natsume. Its your birthday."

Natsume sigh. "What's this all about anyway? I already told you guys that I don't like surprises."

Hotaru elbowed Mikan none too gently, which make Mikan give a glare at the ice queen before touching Natsume's upper arm with her fingers.

"I am the one who arrange all of this." Mikan said quietly. "I want to do something for you. All this time you are always the one who do everything for me."

Natsume's eyes softening as his cold mask slipping away. "No, I don't mean it like that. Thank you for arranging all of these for me."

"Hey guys! We are going to eat! Come here!" Anna called from the kitchen.

"Did you order them or the twins' cooking?" Natsume ask as they walk towards the kitchen.

Mikan force herself to be casual and put up a smile. "Of course the twins'. They make the best cooking."

Natsume nodded as he lean down. Gently dropping a peck on her cheek. "Thank you so much."

Mikan's hands shoot up on her cheek as she blush deep red. "Uh, I. W-well. You're welcome I guess."

Natsume grin seeing Mikan's cute reaction. Though he doesn't like surprises, he definitely delighted to celebrate his birthday with his love ones. "Let's go."

* * *

Thank you!

_Aquabluemarine_


	27. Chapter 27

**Bittersweet Love**

Please, enjoy! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 27 : Sleepover**

"Mom, I'm sleepy." Hiro half whining, rubbing his eye.

"I know sweetie." Mikan replied while drying his hair with towel. "But you can't sleep with wet hair. Wait here for a moment, I'll take a hairdryer."

"Just take a bath first, Mikan." Natsume said, appearing from the guest bedroom with water still dripping from his hair. "I'll take care of him."

Mikan tried to hold down her blush seeing how handsome Natsume's after shower looks. Ugh. She already seen it several times, why does she still react like this?

A smirk made its way to Natsume's lips. Mikan is really an open book. "I already have the hairdryer." He said again, to snap her out from her staring.

Mikan blink, as she rush to stand up and walk past Natsume. "Thanks. He already brush his teeth. So he just need to be tuck in."

Natsume approach Hiro with a smirk still playing on his lips. How cute. She is shy around him. Is it because this is the first time he sleepover in her apartment? Usually they would be the one who stay over at his mansion, and his mansion is big. So they have a lot of spaces between them.

He ought to think about moving to smaller house though. He thinks he like it better in small spaces like Mikan's apartment. He like how they can interact more often and well, more family friendly.

"Dad. I'm sleepy." Hiro complained again, this time he yawned.

"Today you are fussy, aren't you?" Natsume ask, chuckling while plugging in the hair dryer. "Are you tired?"

Hiro blush in embarrassment before nodding slowly. "I don't know I feel super tired today, Dad."

"Maybe because you planned the party with mother. I love your gift by the way."

Hiro perk up at Natsume's statement and quickly turn around. "Really?"

Natsume swiftly dry Hiro's hair, making it messier in the process. "Yep. I like your card, and the photo frame. It is beautiful. Thank you."

Hiro beamed at him. "Yeay! I'm glad you like it, Dad."

Natsume smiled back. "It's done. Let's go to your bedroom. What kind of story do you want to read?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll try choosing from the bookshelf."

* * *

"He's asleep?" Mikan ask, hanging her wet towel.

Natsume nodded as he close the Hiro's bedroom door carefully. "Yeah. Soundly."

Mikan smiled a little. "Thanks."

Natsume taking in Mikan's after shower figure in awe. She did look drop dead gorgeous back at the party, with short baby blue dress and simple make up, but right now she is more.. how does he say it, alluring?

Mikan blush noticing the way Natsume stare. "Can you give me the hair dryer?"

"Sure." Natsume responded immediately, extending his hand while approaching her.

"You are okay with the surprise party?" Mikan quietly ask while drying her hair.

Natsume smile teasingly. "Are you worried about me?"

Mikan sigh. "What if I am?"

Natsume arch his eyebrow. Mikan definitely act out of her character a lot of times today. "Is there something wrong? Did I do anything?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are really different today." Natsume paused, searching inside her big eyes. "Like you are more forward with your feelings. Its just, I'm not used to it, not that it is bad."

Mikan look down, fiddling with her hand again. "I.. actually have some gifts for you."

"Really?"

Mikan slowly nodded and put down the hairdryer, stand up, and start to walk towards the kitchen.

Natsume quietly follows her to the kitchen and greeted with a sight of a mug filled with hot chocolate and some marshmallow on top of it and a small box wrapped with simple black ribbon on the dining table.

"Another surprise?" Natsume ask, slowly making his way towards the table.

"I.. actually doesn't contribute that much on your surprise party. Anna told me to just prepare myself. Hiro actually contribute more than me." Mikan answered, half chuckling on the irony. "Hotaru made me say that I was the one who planned the party so you won't blow up."

"A little white lie huh?" Natsume ask, smirking

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

Natsume shook his head. "No its okay. I'm not much into surprises after all."

"Yeah, that's what everybody told me. So I think you would prefer it simple."

"Is that why we are here in our pajamas opening your gifts?"

Mikan bit her lower lip shyly. "Yes. I think after quite a party a few hours ago, you would prefer something more quiet."

Natsume lightly chuckled. "You guess it right."

Mikan blushed, again. "So.. I choose to just surprise you in my own way."

"You are doing great. Thank you."

Mikan look down again. "You should open your gift."

Natsume smiled seeing the shy Mikan. She is more open to him nowadays and he is delighted by the progress they made in their relationship day by day.

He carefully pull off the ribbon and open the box, finding a simple fossil watch sitting in the box with a card that says 'Happy birthday Natsume.'

"I know its not much. But .. I don't exactly know what do you like and.."

"Its fine Mikan. I like it. I don't have a lot of watch, and this one instantly become my favorite." Natsume cut Mikan before she ramble further.

Mikan bit her lip as her cheeks become redder. "Thank goodness then."

Natsume let out another chuckle. "So the other gift is the hot chocolate I guess?"

Mikan nodded. "Yeah."

Slowly Natsume take a sip. "It is delicious. Wow. I think this one is more delicious than the twins made."

Mikan slightly smiled. "That was the exact same thing that the twins told me."

"You are amazing, Mikan."

Well, looks like Mikan's face won't return to its original color for a while seeing the way Natsume act.

"I actually have one more."

"Wow. Okay."

"I.." Mikan stop and take a deep breath, bracing herself. "I want us to date for real, not trying anymore."

Natsume's eyes slightly widen at Mikan's statement. "Are you sure? I mean, if you are still scared don't force yourself."

Mikan girp the chair stronger as she dared herself to look right into Natsume's eyes. "No. I really want it. I'm ready for our relationship."

Natsume chuckles. "Where is this bravery come from?"

Mikan blush again, looking down. "I just want to tell you my feelings. I.. I think I like you, Natsume."

Natsume smiled as he slowly pull her chin up, staring into her beautiful eyes. "I'm overjoyed to hear that. Its a really special gift on my birthday. Thank you."

Mikan averted her gaze. "You're welcome." She mumbled as an answer.

Natsume carefully slip his arm around Mikan's waist and pull her closer, until their face are only inches. He assess her expression, wanting to make sure that he doesn't scare her in any way.

"I am serious." Mikan softly whispered, looking from under her eyelashes.

Natsume smiled as he close in the gap and captured Mikan's lips.

Mikan doesn't froze this time. She is ready, and her body clearly remember the way he felt on her. Natsume's lips taste just like when they were up in the ferris wheel.

Mint and chocolate.

But this time the chocolate taste stronger since he just drank her hot chocolate.

Natsume's hand travelling up to her back, sending down electricity down her spine, while the other hand wrap her tighter, pulling her body closer to him as their lips move in synchronize.

Mikan can feel her body start to become hot, as if fire from her mouth travelling down and spread inside her body. Unconsciously her arms moving up, around Natsume's neck, grabbing his smooth hair.

Natsume growled in the back of his throat as he grab the back of Mikan's thigh, lifting her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. He press his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Mikan grab Natsume's hair tighter, she can feel Natsume's tongue which asking for entrance and his hands which start to travel up and down on her thigh.

Mikan open her mouth slightly, letting Natsume in while she greet him back with her own tongue.

Time feels like stopping for forever as they embrace each other, and expressing their own feeling which can't be expressed by words.

Sadly, a few seconds later, it has to stop since both of them need some air to breath.

Natsume let Mikan's lips go, his eyes sparkling brightly and a smile decorated his luscious lips. He slightly panting, as he reach forward, cupping her cheek.

Mikan blush redder – if its possible, and she look away while panting too, as she try to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"You look beautiful, love." Natsume whispered, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

Mikan cover her face with her palms, embarrassed. "I don't know what to say to that."

Natsume laughs as he hug her tightly. "You are really cute, Mikan. Can I kiss you again?"

"No." Mikan muffled answer came.

Natsume laughs again. He push her gently and hold her on arm length. "I can't?"

Mikan sigh in resignation. "You know its not fair when you look at me like that."

"Look at you like what?" He ask back innocently.

Mikan smack his shoulder none too gently. "You and innocence doesn't match you know."

Natsume chuckled. "So I can kiss you again then?"

Mikan glared at him but she grab both of his cheek and kiss him.

She is going to let him go, as her adrenaline only gave her bravery for a second or so, when Natsume's hand shoot up, holding her as he deepening the kiss again.

This time Natsume doesn't take it slowly.

He give Mikan the hottest kiss ever, which earn him a beautiful moan from her.

He tried to hold himself back, not wanting to do much on their first intense interaction. Thus the reason why he ended the kiss early, despite the fact that he wanted to kiss her more.

"I want to have another gift from you on my birthday." Natsume said, cupping her cheek again.

Mikan, still dazed, answered with a soft, "What is it?"

"Can we sleep together? I promise I won't do anything. Just sleeping."

Mikan hesitated for a moment.

"Can we?" Natsume ask again, dropping a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Damn. It is really not fair the way Natsume persuade her.

"Yeah, fine." She finally answered, still blushing. "We've done it twice after all."

Natsume chuckled. "True. Let's go to sleep shall we? Its already late at night."

* * *

They are official now!

Thank you!

_Aquabluemarine_


	28. Chapter 28

**Bittersweet Love**

Hello guys! Miss you so much! I am sorry for going hiatus for a few months. It's because during this pandemic I can't reach internet to open the fanfic website these past few months. I am sorry and forever grateful for my lovely readers who still wait for this story 3

Hope this three chapters I upload would pay for my tardiness hahaha

Please, enjoy! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 28 : Living in the Moment**

Mikan stretches out her body as she open her eyes. She lightly yawned and press the off button on her ringing alarm clock.

She turns her body sideways when she realized that she is not alone in her king-sized bed.

Her eyes widen at the last night's memories which rushed inside her brain, reminding the sweetest moment she ever has in her life.

Did last night happen for real? She still can't believe that her relationship with him can progress this far.

Watching the peaceful face of the handsome man who is sleeping right now in front of her bring her lips up into a soft smile as she carefully swipe away his bangs which covering his closed eyes.

"You sleep like a baby huh. You don't even hear my loud alarm clock." Mikan whispered, lightly touch his high cheekbones.

"I heard that."

Mikan screamed in surprise and jump back, holding onto her comforter as Natsume open his tantalizing crimson eyes and smirk mischieviously.

"Don't scare me like that." Mikan hollered, glaring at Natsume.

Natsume chuckles. He felt wonderful. His mood is at its best. Though its not his first time waking up next to Mikan, this time both of them properly sleeping, not like a few days ago where Natsume sleeping in sitting position, or when Mikan was scared of thunder and he has to take the couch and left the room early as to not scaring her.

"Where is my morning kiss?"

Mikan blush. Her heart start to pick its beat again. Being near Natsume definitely doesn't do any good to her heart. "Wh-What morning kiss?"

Natsume smiled. "If you don't want to give it, then.." He trailed off, slowly approaching Mikan and gently cup her cheeks.

Mikan eyes slightly widen. "What are you doing?"

Natsume grin mischieviously as he quickly give a peck on her lips.

"Natsume!"

"Taking my morning kiss of course." He answered, still grinning.

Mikan takes a deep breath to stop her erratic heart and cool down the blush on both of her cheeks. "I need to get ready. Hotaru doesn't tolerate any tardiness."

As Mikan fling her legs to the side of the bed, going to stand up, Natsume's arms instantly rounded her waist, pulling her back.

Mikan squealed in surprise, which earn her another chuckle from Natsume.

"Natsume Hyuuga! I need to go to work!" She protested, trying to untangle his hands.

Natsume lazily put his chin on Mikan's shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying her scent which smells like flowers.

"Hmm. Can't you take a day off?" Natsume drawled, pulling Mikan tighter against him.

Mikan arches her eyebrow. She never knew that Natsume is this baby.

"Natsume, don't make my work performance bad please." Mikan said softly, though deep inside she hold back a smile. She can't help but find the spoiled act he does is endearing.

"I'll tell Hotaru. She'll let you." Natsume replied stubbornly.

Mikan sigh. "Don't you have meeting to attend too?"

"Well, I can always reschedule. Its still my birthday vibe anyway."

Mikan shook her head. "You are the one who said that you don't like your birthday to be celebrated aside from surprises."

"I think I can take it back now that you are the one who celebrate it with me."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Natsume. I do remember your meeting are with important shareholders."

"Yeah." He mumbled, kissing her neck.

Mikan squealed again, this time she push Natsume's face away from her. "Natsume! Go away!"

Natsume chuckles. "I like the way my name rolled off from your tongue."

Mikan blush again. "Ugh, I need to go to work, pervert. Let me go."

"No Natsume again?" He ask, grinning. But he slowly let her go.

Mikan takes one of the pillow and slams it on his face. "Stupid pervert!"

Natsume slowly takes off the pillow from his face and laughs softly. He should have found her quicker. Never knew that having significant other would make everything different.

He sigh. Now he has to get ready to work too. He won't get any investment in his company if he bail out on this meeting.

* * *

"Okay, that's a wrap. We'll go over the documents tomorrow at half past seven before the meeting take place. Please prepare everything needed, manager." Hotaru said, closing the review meeting.

Mikan quickly writes a list of what she have to do tomorrow and looks up, nodding. "Of course, Ma'am. Everything will go perfectly."

"Good. Good afternoon, everyone."

As everyone fills out from the room, Hotaru's cold voice suddenly called for Mikan to stay back for a moment.

"Yes? Is there anything you need more, director?" Mikan ask, holding her folders.

Hotaru waits until last person went out and closes the door before facing Mikan, arms crossed. "How are your relationship with Hyuuga?"

Mikan instantly blushes. "Why asking out of the blue?"

Hotaru arches her eyebrow. "Just want to know the progress after his birthday."

"I.." Mikan avert her eyes. "I sleep with him yesterday. But not in that term of sleep, literally sleeping. Like in the same bed but sleeping."

Hotaru nodded. "I know baka. I know that you are not ready yet for that kind of thing."

Mikan smiled. "You always know me so well."

Hotaru scrutinizes Mikan with keen eyes as if searching for something.

"What is it?" Mikan finally ask, shuffling uncomfortably

"How are you feeling right now? About your relationship?"

Mikan smiled again. See? Although Hotaru did live up to her title as ice queen, she is still the best friend in the whole world for her. Behind the cold mask, Mikan knows that Hotaru always worried about her.

"How do I say it." Mikan think for a moment. "I.. actually liked this relationship right now. We're going slow, but I trust Natsume and he has been nothing but sweet to me."

"You like him?"

Mikan slowly nodded. "Anna help me to realize it, but yeah. I'll admit now that I like him. Maybe later I'll learn how to fall in love with him."

"I said you should give it a try but not force yourself into it."

Mikan chuckled. "I know, Hotaru. I won't do that to myself."

"How about the past? I don't intend to dig up what's in the past, but I need to make sure that you are okay about this."

"I understand your worries. I keep asking myself about it these past months, and turns out I think I already forgave him. I don't want to hold grudge too long after all."

Hotaru scrutinizes Mikan again, before letting a sigh and lean back on her chair. "That's good for you then."

Mikan beamed at Hotaru. "You know Hotaru, after choosing to let go of the past, I feel so much lighter, and happier. Thank you for your advice back then."

Hotaru smiled a ghostly smile. "Sure baka. Enjoy your life now."

Mikan nodded, still smiling. "Thank you Hotaru. I'm going, bye!"

Hotaru watches Mikan's figure vanish behind the door as she turns off her computer. She really hopes that her best friend would find happiness now. Her life is already hard enough till now, so its time for her to be happy.

* * *

"Hello?" Mikan put her phone on her ear as she slide her falling bag back up to her shoulder and press the elevator button to ground floor.

"Little girl."

Mikan's eyes widen and she pull her phone to see the screen.

Natsume Hyuuga. Of course.

"Natsume?"

"You didn't see the ID caller before picking the phone up?"

"Yeah, my bag was slipping and I just slide the screen automatically."

"Are you at office right now?"

"Yes, going down the elevator, and, arriving on the ground floor."

"Okay. That's good."

Mikan frowned. "What do you – "

Mikan holds her tongue as she see who is standing a few meters in front of her, wearing a navy blue suit and holding a boquet of red roses. Oh, and a soft smile which compliments strongly to his already dashing looks.

"You always look beautiful," Natsume commented, still holding his phone.

Mikan blush. "Why are you here?"

Natsume smirk as he step forward, approaching her. "Let's move somewhere first shall we? I don't fancy being the center of attention despite the fact that I'm already used to it."

Mikan blinks and looks around, finally noticing that a lot of female employees whispering among themselves. Some dare to point at Natsume, some just give him shy glances or look with blush on their cheeks, and even some give her jealous looks.

"This is your fault though," Mikan said as they walk towards the parking lot.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"The attention. It's all your fault."

Natsume chuckles. "What do you expect for being too handsome?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Narcissistic."

Natsume grinned, he slid his arm around her waist sneakily and pull her closer to his side. "What do you feel of having a boyfriend like me?"

Mikan blush at the instant PDA Natsume did, but she doesn't make any move to get away from him, which made Natsume smile to himself. It means that she is quite comfortable with him now. Mikan did change in several things after declaring that she wants to officially in a relationship with him.

"Tired I guess? Being glared by a lot of women?" Mikan shot back, chuckling.

Natsume arches his eyebrow. "I'll make sure that won't happen in the future."

"No, no need. I can hold on my ground."

"Sure, sure. Just tell me if you need me." Natsume replied, opening the shotgun door for Mikan.

Mikan slid inside Natsume's car, and before he close the door, Natsume gently put the bouquet on Mikan's lap. "Here are red roses to show my love to you."

"You are so corny!"

Natsume grin. "Well, it's worth it if its for you."

"Stop it Natsume. I'm getting goosebumps."

Natsume chuckled as he closes the door and rounding the car, sliding behind the steering wheel. "Don't forget your seatbelt."

Mikan smells the bouquet and slightly smiled. "Thank you for the flower Natsume." She said quietly while putting on her seatbelt.

Natsume smirk. "Anything for my princess."

"Natsume!"

* * *

What do you think?

A big thank you for **MomoGly **for reviewing every chapter! Thank you so much! Your support is really appreciated sweetie

**layliaman98 : **Lol. Maybe the chapters in the future would step further towards the sleeping scene :p hahaha thank you very very much as always for staying with me and keep supporting this story, love you!

**seemasakura :** Hi girl, is it you the one with the guest? Thank you so much for leaving a few cute reviews here. I hope you are well and safe too :D She is wearing make up because of Natsume's birthday party hahaha and its being held at her apartment so, she wears it in her house :) Hope that's clear up the confusion :D

**SmallPenguin19 : **Hi there, thank you for the sweet review, and thank you for the recommendation. I'll change the warning right up :)

Thank you for reading!

_Aquabluemarine_


	29. Chapter 29

**Bittersweet Love**

This chapter would be longer than usual!

Please, enjoy! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 29 : Day to Day**

"Hi Hiro-kun. Do you get pick up by your parents again today?" Sophie, the blond haired, clumsy girl said, smiling brightly at him.

Hiro sigh. He need to ask his father on how to get rid of these fangirls. "What is it for you Sophie? I thought I already said to you that I don't like you in that way."

Sophie pouted. "I just want to be friends with you! It doesn't matter if you don't like me in that way."

Hiro frowned. "But you keep bugging me."

Sophie stop on her tracks. "Really?" Tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes. "I am bothering you? You don't like me that much?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. He has enough of girls' tears that he doesn't feel any sympathy towards them anymore. Not his fault, because nearly every girl would cry in front of him, like this.

"You will only hurt yourself if you keep sticking with me, Sophie."

Sophie rub her eyes. "I'm not!"

"You like me, I don't like you. Isn't it clear enough?"

"No!" Sophie replied stubbornly. "I am okay with it. So you just need to ignore it!"

Hiro want to face palm himself. Why is this girl so hard headed? She is so persistent on sticking with him no matter what. He has difficulties in getting rid of her.

"Hiro!"

Hiro turn around as a smile bloom on his lips. "Mom! Dad!"

Mikan arch her eyebrow, looking back and forth between the crying girl and her smiling son. "Hiro? Do you want to tell me something?"

Hiro sigh. "Mom. This is Sophie Arletta. The foreigner girl that I told you on the first semester."

"Ah, Sophie-chan. Nice to meet you! Hiro told me about your moving from Canada isn't it?"

Sophie wipe the rest of her tears and smile sweetly at Mikan before bowing her small stature. "Hello auntie. Nice to meet you too. How do you do?"

Mikan smiled. "I'm great. Thank you. How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you cry, Sophie-chan?"

Sophie glance at Hiro, blushing. "I uh. Its nothing auntie. I just .. just have something in my eye!"

Mikan shared a look with Natsume. Both of them know that this girl is obviously lying.

"Do you know why this girl cried, little guy?" Natsume ask, ruffling Hiro's hair.

This time Hiro is the one who take a glance at Sophie and saw her uneasy look. "Its because something got in her eye, and its bad." Hiro answered the same.

Natsume chuckles. "Okay, if you insist. Do you want something to soothe your eye, Sophie?"

Sophie shook her head and smile a little. "Thank you Uncle. But I'm okay."

"Go back inside then, Sophie-chan. You shouldn't wait for your parents outside the gate like this." Mikan said, smiling.

Sophie nodded. "Okay."

Mikan waves her hand. "See you again Sophie-chan!"

"Bye auntie, uncle, Hiro-kun!"

As the three of them getting further away from the gate, walking towards the parking lot, Mikan ask Hiro again, "Are you sure Sophie-chan got something in her eye?"

Natsume chuckles. "We do know its a lie. Do you want to protect her that bad, Hiro?"

Hiro widens his eyes as he blush. "NO! I don't like her thats why."

Natsume arch his eyebrow, grinning. "Really? You don't like her?"

"Dad! I really don't! Thats the reason why she cried! Because I don't like her back."

"Oh? You got fangirls?"

Mikan looks towards Natsume with astonished looks. "Fangirls?" Her son is clearly not a celebrity.

Natsume grinned wider. "You know, when you are blessed with this godly looks, you tend to get fangirls even in early years." He turn his gaze towards his son. "And since Hiro is identical in looks with me, no wonder he get what I got back in school years."

Mikan arches her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Natsume chuckles as he pull open the car door for Mikan. "Let's continue in the car shall we?"

"Kou said that too, because you got fan, uh fanmoms? When you pick me up at school. Thats the reason why I got fangirls too."

"Fanmoms?" Mikan ask, looking sharply at Natsume, who just shrug and grin as an answer.

"Yeah. Pretty much. But its solely because our looks son." Natsume replied to Hiro's statement, looking smug. "I got fangirls too since grade school, and brace yourself, it would go worse, especially in high school and university."

Hiro buried his face in his palms. "Ugh. I don't want to imagine that. Whats wrong with those girls seriously."

"You never told me this, sweetie." Mikan commented, looking back at Hiro.

"Because it is embarassing mom." Hiro answered quietly, burying back his face. "I don't even understand why these girls keep flocking around me."

"When did this start?"

"As soon as I start going to grade school."

"Oh, the girls are not as fierce as my days back then," Natsume said, surprise. "I got flocked by them since pre-school, though most of them are moms who can't get their dirty hands off me."

"Wouldn't your mother protect you?" Mikan ask, lifting her eyebrow.

Natsume shook his head. "I always go to school with my chaffeur. So you guess the rest of the story."

"Do you have any idea on how to get rid of the fangirls, Dad?"

"Well, I usually just choose to hide in the rooftop or somewhere hidden with Ruka, Yuu, and Koko." Natsume answered, shrugging. "There won't be any good remedy, and you would make a lot of girls cry."

Hiro groaned. "So I would spent the rest of my life running away from them?"

Natsume grinned. "Then get youself someone like auntie Sumire."

"Sumire?" Mikan responded, looking at Natsume incredelously.

Natsume nodded. "You heard that she had crush at me back then before getting together with Koko right?"

"Yeah. She told me about it."

"She had a crush on me like from fifth grade school? Throughout middle school and high school, she followed me and build a fan group called Natsume and Ruka fan club with her as the head of the fanclub."

"Ruka in it too?"

"Yeah, but the fans were not as many as mine though."

"Arrogant."

Natsume chuckles. "Its a fact."

"Did she get rid of them for you Dad?" Hiro ask curiously.

Natsume nodded. "Yes. She chase away any girls that are not in the fan club, and she make sure all the girls in the club stick to the rules which are one of them is not to disturb me in any way that make me uncomfortable."

"Whoa. Auntie Sumire is really cool!"

"I do admit that she made my life easier in some way. She also make sure that only official photograph of me thats being sold, unofficial one means punishment."

Mikan shook her head. "You sound like an actor and Sumire is your manager."

Natsume shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh no, that means I'll face that too? Pictures?" Hiro said, horrified.

Natsume chuckles. "Let's hope that you won't get that. Just tell me about it, or your aunt Hotaru. She'll knows how to handle that, especially because all the photographs were courtesy of her and all the buying and selling was between Sumire and Imai. No one else could photograph me and not being known by that two."

"Hotaru is always being the papparazzi huh." Mikan commented, amazed.

"Back then she was also known for being Queen of Blackmailing."

Mikan sigh. "Well, she still live up to it till now."

"How can I found someone like auntie Sumire?"

Natsume chuckles. "Don't worry about it now, kiddo. Just enjoy your school like usual."

"But I am tired of getting flocked."

"Your auntie Sumire is not exactly an angel too you know. She was like, double edged sword."

"Huh? What do you mean dad?"

"One side she was good for controlling my fangirls, but on the other side, she was hell herself. She was the head, of course she was the most fanatic about me." He paused, looking back at Hiro from rearview mirror. "Can you imagine what her actions would be like?"

Hiro shuddered. "I think yes Dad. I understand what you mean."

Natsume smiled. "You'll push through little guy. Don't worry about it. Just don't make too many girls cry or you'll end up in headmaster's room."

"Don't scare him too much Natsume." Mikan said, shaking her head. "I'll teach you how to treat girls properly so you won't make them cry."

Natsume chuckles. "And I'll teach you how to be a proper cassanova."

"Natsume." Mikan warned, looking at him pointedly.

Natsume grinned. "Okay, so what are we going to have as dinner tonight?"

"I want some sushi Dad!"

Mikan sigh. He obviously change the topic on purpose. Well, she'll discuss it with him when Hiro already retreat to his bedroom.

* * *

"You never told me about all the fangirls thing." Mikan finally break the silence as both of them sitting in Natsume's home office, nursing their own hot chocolate made by Mikan.

Natsume eyed Mikan for a moment, before slowly approaching her who is sitting on the couch beside his big bookshelf. "I'm afraid you'll distancing yourself again. It brings back memories isn't it, about me being playboy?" He answered softly, watching her reaction warily.

Mikan looks at her glass, watching the steam goes up from the hot chocolate. "I see. That's why."

"Sorry for disappointing you."

Mikan shook her head. "No, its not your fault. You are very understanding." She look up for a moment, slightly smiled. "Which is surprising."

Natsume chuckles. The tension finally broke. "What do you mean by that little girl?" He smoothly sit beside Mikan and pull her up on his lap.

Mikan sigh as she slowly lean her head on Natsume's broad shoulder. "Is it that embarassing to tell your own mother about that?"

Natsume arches his eyebrow. "Is it about Hiro not telling you?"

Mikan quietly nodded.

Natsume drops a kiss on her crown. "Don't worry about that. Its his first time, it would be uncomfortable."

"How long did it need for you to tell your mother?"

He smiled. "She never knew. She just know that I am a playboy that change girls like changing clothes."

Mikan scrunches her nose. "I don't like the sound of that."

Natsume hugs Mikan tighter. "That's the past. I promise you that I would make you happy Mikan, and I'll only love one woman, whose name is Mikan Yukihara."

Mikan blush. "I know, I trust you." She whispered, snuggling deeper into his hug. "I mean your mother, is she okay of not knowing?"

"She knows now though," Natsume answered, putting his chin on Mikan's head. "Since I quit being a playboy, she knows more about me." He paused, thinking about something. "Why don't you ask her directly about her opinion when the two of you meet?"

"Your parents? No, no. I am not ready yet."

"She would love to hear that she already become a grandma. She keep pestering me about marriage and having a child these past few years."

Mikan laughes softly. "Really?"

"Yeah. She would love to meet you, and my father too. He'll be delighted to have another daugther. What do you say going there next week?"

"Why so sudden?" Mikan ask, finishing her hot chocolate.

"I always want to introduce you to my parents. I just don't want to push too fast back then. Now I think we're ready, aren't we?"

Mikan sigh. "Okay sure. Put up the schedule for next week."

"They are in Osaka though, so we'll need some day off, including Hiro."

"I'll arrange that. We're going Saturday morning?"

"Yes, and come back at Tuesday I guess."

"Alright. I'll ask for some days off."

"Can I ask about your parents?"

Mikan is quiet for a moment before answering with a soft, "Yes."

"They don't know about Hiro?"

Mikan shook her head. "No. I don't have any courage to tell them. They only know that I'm working for Hotaru for these past years and have good friends Anna and Nonoko."

"They are from?"

Mikan smiled a little. "Would you believe me if I said I am not fully Japanese?"

Natsume shrugged. "I know that you are not fully Japanese from the first time I saw you. Its clear from your face."

"Well, my father is Japanese, but my mother is from New Zealand."

"They are at New Zealand right now?"

"Yes. They choose to move there when I'm in Uni. I choose to stay because I love Japan too much."

Natsume chuckled. "Good thing that you didn't move. Or I can't meet you."

Mikan blush. "You are such a sweet talker."

Natsume grinned. "Hey I'm serious about it."

Mikan just shook her head. "Should we go to bed now?"

"My room?"

"Why?"

"Yesterday we sleep together. Why not again?"

Mikan look away. "Yeah sure."

Natsume chuckled as he scoop Mikan up and strolled towards his room with her squealing and protesting for him to put her down.

* * *

Love,

_Aquabluemarine_


	30. Chapter 30

**Bittersweet Love**

Hi guys! I really deeply apologize for the messy update It's really challenging to reach the internet that can be used to access fanfiction because of this pandemic. I sincerely thank you for all readers who have stayed with me until now despite the very random update, and I really wholeheartedly be forever grateful for those who spend time to drop amazing reviews 3 Love you guys so much!

I only can upload one chapter though this time, I'll try to upload another bundle next time, thank you very much! :D

This chapter would be longer than usual! A special gift for those who are still in quarantine. Maybe this chapter equal to 2 usual chapters? Idk. But please, enjoy! :D

**_-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 30 : Introduction**

They used an airplane since Natsume was the one who paid.

Mikan insisted on splitting the bill into two, but Natsume wasn't having any of that.

He said that, if she is going to date him then she must bear all of her needs being paid by him. They debated about it for a few days, until Natsume said that she would hurt his ego as a man if she insisted on paying, he want to spoil her, to love her, and one of the way is by buying her needs. After all, he is her boyfriend, and unofficially the head of the family.

"It still doesn't sit well with me." Mikan grumbled as they go through the airport, each of them pulling their own suitcases, except for Natsume, he brought another travel bag which being put above his suitcase.

Natsume chuckled. "Well, you can pay for the next trip."

Mikan look sideways, her eyes unbelieving. "Really?"

"If you can be faster than me in paying, yes, of course. Why not?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "You knew you would be faster than me!"

Natsume shrugged, mischievously smirking. "I never says that."

"Ugh. You are really frustating."

Natsume steps closer to her side and drop a quick kiss on her crown. "Please let me love you Mikan."

Mikan blush, she still can't control her reaction when it came to Natsume's sweet talking. "You are infuriating!"

"Hey, I am not that – "

"Natsume here!"

"Onii-chan!"

Two shouts can be heard over the crowded airport, as three tall figure can be seen standing on a nearby pillar.

"Oh, there they are." Natsume commented, nodding back to his family who has promised him to pick him with his family at the airport.

Mikan bit her lip out of nervousness. Oh no, what if she ruin everything? What if his parents don't like her?

Natsume casually grab Mikan's hand and squeeze it gently. He lean down and whispered, "Relax, they won't bite. If you can be with me then you definitely can with them." After that he drops a kiss on her cheek.

Mikan take a deep breath and pull a smile on her face, wanting to make a good first impression.

"Is that Dad's family?" Hiro quietly ask, he is half hiding behind Mikan right now.

Natsume smiled encouragingly. "Yes they are. You'll love them and they will love you Hiro. Come on, don't be shy."

"Uh. I don't know Dad."

As they closing in, Mikan can make out the three figures consist of two women and one man. The two women have similar features as Natsume. Raven hair, striking crimson eyes which being framed with long, thick eyebrows. Sharp jaws, tall nose, and high cheekbones. All in all, they have stunning beauty.

The man has quite different features, and he is not as prominent as the women, or Natsume. He has a pair of gentle green eyes, with sleek dark brown hair. He looks stern and kind at the same times, and he has this sharp look which feels like he can see through everything, just like Natsume's gaze. Guess she knows where his penetrating gaze comes from.

"Father, Mother." Natsume greeted his parents, awkwardly hugging them.

"You finally came to visit us, naughty son." His mother commented, slightly smacking his shoulder.

Natsume smiled apologetically. "I will visit you more often."

The other women, the one that looks younger, whom would be Natsume's younger sister as he has told her scoffed, crossing her arms. "You know mom, if onii-chan said that he is definitely lying."

Natsume grin and give a ruffle on his sister's head. "Hello to you too, buriko."

"Hey! Stop doing that! And stop calling me buriko!" She protested, swatting his hand away.

"You won't introduce us, Natsume?" His father inquired, looking straight at Mikan who has been standing nervously, not knowing what to say.

Natsume gently pull Mikan to his side, with Hiro attaching himself to Mikan's legs.

"Father, mother. This is Mikan, my girlfriend."

Mikan bowed deep towards them. "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Mikan Yukihara."

"Aw. No need such formality. It's nice to meet you too, Mikan-chan. Oh, can I call you that?" Natsume's mother asks, covering her mouth with her hand with surprised looks.

Mikan straighten up her posture and smiled. "Yes, of course auntie."

"I'm Kaoru Hyuuga. Thank you for taking care of my son."

Mikan blushed. "No, it's nothing, auntie."

"I am Ioran Hyuuga, Natsume's father. I think you already know." The man said kindly, smiling while extending his hand.

Mikan grab his hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you too, uncle. Yes, Natsume told me things about you."

Ioran arch his eyebrow towards Natsume. "You should told me about it then."

Natsume sigh. "I didn't tell weird things you do, father."

Kaoru chuckled. "Well, our family dinner tonight will definitely be interesting."

"Hello nee-chan! I am Aoi Hyuuga, his little sister! Nice to meet you!" Aoi said excitedly. "I am so happy for I finally have a big sister!"

Mikan can't help but chuckled at her statement. This girl's excitement is contagious. "Hello, Hyuuga-san. Nice to meet you too."

"I have a surprise for you guys." Natsume said carefully, watching their reaction.

All of his family's eyes quickly landed on the little figure who has been hiding behind Mikan all this time.

Natsume squat down, gently pull Hiro into his arms, and straightening up his posture again.

Hiro shyly buried his face on Natsume's chest, clutching his shirt.

Natsume chuckled lightly. "Kiddo, come on, introduce yourself. Usually you are so brave."

Mikan poke her child's arm. "It'll be fine Hiro."

Hiro glance sideways towards Mikan.

Mikan smiled encouragingly. "I'm here."

Slowly Hiro turn towards Natsume's family, smiling nervously. "Hi." He said in small voice.

All of Natsume's family member let out an instant loud gasp seeing Hiro's features.

"Oh my godness!" Kaoru shout aloud. "Natsume! How come you didn't tell us all these years!"

"Onii-chan! You didn't tell me that I've become an aunt?!" Aoi protested.

"Is Yukihira-san his mother?" Ioran ask softly.

Natsume nodded. "Yes. We've just met, it's a long story but he is mine and Mikan's."

Kaoru looks toward the nervous child kindly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Hello to you too. What's your name?"

Hiro shyly looks towards Kaoru. His crimson eyes shined. "I am Hiroyuki Yukihara, uh, grandma."

Kaoru give him a big smile. "I love that."

Aoi squealed. "He is so cute. How old are you, Hiro-kun?"

"I am nearly 7 years old." He answered, still in small voice.

Aoi smile brightly at him. "Can I carry you? Please?"

Natsume look down at Hiro. "I think he needs to adapt first, buriko. Get to know him first then you can play with him."

"I'm sorry to impose on you so suddenly." Mikan said, slightly bowing.

Kaoru waves her hand dismissingly. "Oh hush. Don't say that child, I am more than delighted to have you here, and I am overjoyed to hear that finally Natsume attach himself to someone and I have a grandson!"

Ioran chuckled. "Yeah, she has been going on about it for three years now, about Natsume giving her a grandchild."

Natsume give her a glance. "I told you." He mouthed.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you."

"It's okay. Let's go then, our chauffeur and car has waited on the front door. You guys must be hungry."

* * *

Natsume's family is really kind and welcoming. They treat her like she is their daughter or big sister, and they pretty much spoiled Hiro to the max, which make him really happy.

Right now they are enjoying dinner after a tour around the Hyuuga mansion, which is twice bigger than Natsume's mansion. There is even a garden maze inside, and Mikan 100 percent sure, without Natsume or any member of his family guidance, she would get lost, thus the reason why she make sure Hiro stays by her side.

"Did you enjoy your first day, dear?" Kaoru ask gently, smiling.

Mikan nodded, smiling back. "Yes, thank you so much for your hospitality, auntie."

"You are too sweet. How come you can like Natsume?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Should that be an insult?"

Aoi chuckled. "Well, you literally scare all women around you."

"You don't like the women around me either."

Aoi frowned. "That's true though. Thank goodness you have changed. I don't like a playboy as a big brother."

Natsume glance towards Mikan, secretly sighs in relief seeing that she is not sensitive about the playboy issue. "They are nothing compared her."

Kaoru laughed. "Well, dear Mikan, you have our son whipped."

Mikan chuckled. "I hope he stays like that."

Natsume smirked. "Oh, turns out you like it, little girl?"

Mikan smacked him none too gently. "Oh, don't say anything please."

"Ignore your parents and just eat, Hiro." Aoi commented, shaking her head at Natsume's and Mikan's antics.

Hiro smiled up at her. "I know they are not fighting."

"You are smart, Hiro," Ioran commented, arching his eyebrow.

"Of course he got the smart gene." Natsume replied arrogantly.

Aoi shook her head. "You are always unbelievable."

The dinner full of swapping stories and laughs at jokes that were thrown around the table. Mikan literally want to cry the whole dinner, she missed the feeling of being in family so much. She ought to fix her relationship with her parents as soon as possible.

"You guys must be tired. I'll show you to your room." Kaoru said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you, aunt Kaoru," Mikan replied politely.

"No need mom. I want to enjoy my time with Mikan."

Ioran arches his eyebrow, Aoi gaped towards him, while Kaoru just stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

Natsume frowned. "What is it?"

Aoi chuckled. "No, that's just a weird statement coming out from you."

Ioran shook his head. "I still can't believe if I don't hear it mysellf."

"Right? I won't believe it either if its not from my own ears." Kaoru chimed in, smiling amusedly.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Come on Mikan, Hiro. We'll retreat to our room."

"Is it okay if I am the one who lead Hiro to his room?" Aoi said, smiling widely at Hiro.

Hiro, being quite comfortable now with Hyuuga's family nodded slowly before give Aoi a small smile. "Thank you aunt Aoi."

Aoi squealed. "You are so cute! I can't believe I have such a handsome nephew!"

Natsume sigh. "I'm sorry for my annoying family."

Mikan chuckled. "No no. I love them." She paused, slightly looking away. "I can feel you guys are such a warm family."

Natsume arches his eyebrow at Mikan's voice whose has a tinge of sadness in it, but he doesn't ask further as he just grab Mikan's hand and started to walk to their room.

* * *

"Okay, so spill, Natsume." Ioran said from his seat on the sofa in his study, crossing his arms while looking at his son with deadly eyes.

Not long after Natsume and Mikan have a shower, separately of course, seeing that Mikan is still taking her relationship slowly and Natsume doesn't want to ruin it, and making sure that Hiro is comfortable in the new room right beside their bedroom, Kaoru called her son to her husband's study. They clearly need to talk.

Kaoru sigh. "Do you know how hard it is not to get shocked at the sight of Hiro who is a doppelganger of you?"

Natsume shrugged, plopping himself across his father. "I know. Everybody reacted like that, even me. I don't believe it on the first time either."

Ioran watches Natsume carefully. "It was accidental, wasn't it? If Hiro is nearly 7, then it must be one of those days when you were still sleeping around."

"And you knew it not long ago." Kaoru added with a final tone.

Natsume smirk. "Well, you guys are my parents indeed."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "This is a serious matter Natsume."

"Well, I did do the responsibility. All this time I never knew that she was pregnant with my son, and I tried to court her when I did know." He paused, thinking what kind of wording he should use in explaining what kind of accident did it actually happened for them to have Hiro.

"What is it Natsume?" Ioran ask again, frowning.

"Well, there was this one time when I am careless. I don't use protection, and also turns out that Mikan was being drugged by the Madame's."

Kaoru looks horrified, while Ioran look grim.

"Did I just hear that my son raped someone?" Kaoru whispered, still horrified.

Natsume sigh. "Mom, please. It's already long ago. Not that I don't feel guilty about it. I still live in hell with that burning memory. We both know, I already told Mikan, and she accepted me somehow."

"Right away?" Ioran ask, arching his eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I already hurt her so much and let her struggle alone being a young, single mother. I regret it and I love her for real."

"You sure? Its not just because of Hiro?" Kaoru ask, scrutinizing her son. She doesn't want Mikan to become a victim again after such a hard life in the past.

Natsume shook his head. "You see it with your own eyes, mother. I love her. I actually caught at the first sight, and when I met her again, and seeing that she has my child, I fall in love with her quickly."

Ioran and Kaoru look at each other. This is clearly not the Natsume they know. He changes a lot after falling in love and having a family.

"But still you should told us in the first place. Do you want me to have a heart attack and die on the spot?" Kaoru reprimanded him.

Natsume grinned. "Surprise is your thing, isn't it?"

Kaoru glared at him.. "Not like this, Natsume. You suddenly have a girlfriend and have a child that nearly 7 years old?"

"Make sure you apologize again to Mikan-san later, Natsume." Ioran said, still watching his son's expression, though with Natsume's poker face there is not much expression to read.

"I already apologized a lot, father." Natsume answered. Now he started to get annoyed. His parents dwell too much in his business! "I am an adult. I can take care of myself, and I know what I am doing."

Kaoru chuckled as she put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Chill Ioran. He is right. Look at him now, worshipping every step Mikan on and she is looking happy with him too. And they have cute son."

Ioran sigh. "It's just because you've been wanting a grandchild, right?"

Kaoru chuckled again. "Don't be like that, honey." She moves her gaze towards Natsume. "Have you two spent time together, I mean as in holiday?"

Natsume looks at his mother seriously. "That's why I'm here mother, besides announcing that I have girlfriend and a son, I want to ask for your help."

Kaoru smiled widely. "Anything for my son, and for another grandchild." She giggled. "Maybe you both can have a daughter now."

Natsume sigh. "Mother please."

"We'll take care of Hiro." Ioran said suddenly, as if reading his mind.

Natsume smirk. Well, genius minds think alike. "Thank you father. You understand my intention."

Kaoru claps her hand excitedly. "Do I see a wedding in these few months?"

Natsume sigh again. All his mother thinks about is his marriage and having grandchildren. "Maybe if I manage to get her hand."

Ioran chuckled shortly. "I bet you can son. With a three days honeymoon. I think you guys would end on altar pretty fast."

Natsume smirked again. "I want to request to a five days honeymoon father. What do you think?"

"Of course, Natsume. Anything for you two to get married fast!" Kaoru responded immediately.

Natsume glared at Kaoru. "Mother. Please."

Kaoru smiled. "Are you sure Hiro is going to be okay? We're strangers after all, and what about school and works?"

"I already ask both the school and Imai to exempt Mikan and Hiro for family purposes, so we can stay around two weeks here. I think we can stay here for a week before going to honeymoon, to make sure Hiro is comfortable enough."

"Oh, how delightful. I get to see my son and daughter in law, also my grandchild for quite a long time." Kaoru commented, her eyes sparkling.

"We'll take care of him Natsume. Don't worry, and we'll try to bond with him in this one week so he'll get comfortable with us. Maybe you should ask Aoi. She is good with kids." Ioran said.

Kaoru pouted. "I'm good with kids too. Especially my own grandchild."

"Honey. We need to work together. It means you can't take care of Hiro alone."

" it please." Natsume can feel his annoyance spiking.

Kaoru laughs sweetly. "Alright boys. Run along now, Natsume. I've other things to discuss privately with your father."

Natsume shook his head as he stood up. "Thank you, mother, father." He said, bowing slightly before going out from the room.

* * *

Natsume opens the door to their bedroom and arches his eyebrow at the sight of Mikan still sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

He slowly walks beside her and takes a seat while slipping his hand around her waist, pulling her towards his chest. Hm. Strawberries. His favorite smell.

Mikan blushes at Natsume's affection, but she cuddle back to him and leaning her head on his wide chest. "Are you done with the talk?"

Natsume drops a kiss on her crown. "Yeah. They ask me about how I met you and Hiro and about surprising them with this."

Mikan shook her head. "It's still isn't a good thing. I thought you already told them from the first we met."

"Nah. I like to keep my life private."

Mikan smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yeah. You would like it too, won't you?"

Her smile widens. "Maybe."

Natsume chuckled a bit. He gently tugs her chin up, staring right into the pool of hazel orbs that he has come to love so much. "You look beautiful today too."

Mikan pouted. "I really don't want to imagine how many women you have lured into bed by saying that."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Where is this come from?"

Mikan close her eyes and sigh. "Aoi told me bits about your days when you were a playboy."

Natsume sigh. He'll definitely take revenge for that to his little sister. She ruined their first night in Osaka! "Mikan. You don't believe me?"

This time it's her turn to sigh. "I told you I trust you."

"Good." He replied, planting another kiss. "This side, no one ever seen it before. I usually indifferent to everyone, ask my family, Ruka. Maybe you can ask Imai too. Women have been chasing me, not the other way around. There is no way that I would give any compliment to them and women literally throw themselves to me."

This time its her turn to sigh. "Fine." She paused for a moment. "You are warm." Mikan pointed out and cuddle deeper into his arms.

That made a slight smile on Natsume's lips. "I'm glad you found me warm enough."

They stay like that for another minute, enjoying the silence and each other presence.

"Mikan."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of going somewhere just the two of us?" Natsume ask quietly, watching her expression.

Mikan frowned. "Leaving Hiro alone?"

Natsume shook his head. "Of course not. My parents agreed to take care of him while we are away. So how is it?"

"You already planned this, don't you?"

Natsume smirked. "You got it right."

Mikan sigh again. She is fiddling with her fingers for a moment, and not answering, which make Natsume worried she will reject him, again.

"You can say it if you are uncomfortable spending time with me." Natsume added, gently tuck her hair behind her ear.

"No. I just... I've never been away from Hiro my whole life. I'm worried."

"Do you trust me?" Natsume ask again, looking straight into her eyes.

Mikan slowly nodded, watching Natsume's crimson eyes melted into a warm lava as a handsome smile tug on his lips, successfully enticing her.

"Hiro will be fine. My parents can take care of him perfectly, especially with my mother excited of having a grandchild."

"Okay I trust you." Mikan whispered.

Natsume's smile widens before he sweetly captured her lips as his hand pressed on the back of her head, as if wanting to pull her more to him.

Mikan instantly responded, her body already gets used to his touch somehow.

Natsume gently kiss her, taking his time as he slowly explore her mouth while his fingers caressing her cheek.

They both stop at the same time, as Natsume lean his forehead on her, panting slightly.

"Do you trust me, Mikan?" Natsume ask again, capturing her lips in another hot make out session.

Mikan pull herself away from him a bit. Her cheek red and her eyes glazed. "I do."

Natsume smiled. He swipe her up into his arms as he walk to their bed.

Mikan squealed in surprised and quickly put her arms around his neck. "Natsume! What are you doing?"

"Can I take this further?" Natsume ask, still smiling as he gently deposited Mikan on the bed.

Mikan blushed deeper. She looks away. "Why?"

Slowly, still watching her reaction, Natsume climb to bed and towering over her. She looks breathtaking right now.

"Because I love you." He answered simply. "Can I?"

"Yes." Mikan answered in nearly unheard voice. She can feel her heart beating so loud, that she is sure Natsume would hear her.

Natsume smiled the most handsome smile Mikan had ever seen as he lean down to capture another kiss from her.

* * *

**WARNING : Please kindly skip the next chapter if you are not on the age yet :)**

**Newroz : **My forever supporter 3 thank you so muchh! Yes I would definitely like one Natsume hahaha

**Layliaman98 : **Hi Girl! Thank you so much for always dropping a review here! Thank you too for all the positive words 3 really boost my confidence XD xoxoxo! Andd maybe we can search for 'Natsume'? Lol XD

**Sakurahime200 : **aaa you are too sweet! Thank you so much! *teary eyes* much love!

**Seemasakura : **Yes, its really hindering me a lot Thank you so much for your concern and such a sweet review! 33 Hope you are well and doing great ;D xoxo

**MomoGly :** Whoa, thank you so much for dropping several superb reviews sweetie! I have fun reading your reviews XD they are cute and funny, and definitely boost my confidence hahaha anddd I definitely a big fan of you! ;D much love!

Hope you enjoy this long chapter!

Thank you!

_Aquabluemarine_


End file.
